Sadeth The Girl Who Lived
by TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived but only a few know the story of Sadeth, his twin sister. The Girl Who Lived. It turns out Harry wasn't the only one to ever survive the killing curse. horrible summary Rated T for later books. Finished on: 4/9/2015 Year 2 will be starting shortly !
1. Prologue

**Title: ****Sadeth The Girl Who Lived**

**Author: ****TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**

**Summary:** Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived but only a few know the story of Sadeth, his twin sister. The Girl Who Lived. It turns out Harry wasn't the only one to ever survive the killing curse. (sorry horrible summary)

**Okay so this is my first ever fanfic! This chapter is unbeta-ed only because I want to see if people have an interest in my story! Basically it's a what-if Harry had a twin sister. I know this plot had been done a kabillion times but mine will be different! It might end up a Draco/OC story but it will also be all about Harry and Sade and their journey through Hogwarts. I'm going to start off will their first year but I most likely won't do every year individually until I get to 4****th**** or 5****th****. I'll jump to summer or the beginning of the next year and summarize what happened. **

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing. Except for Sade.**

**Prologue:**

Every witch and wizard in the Wizarding World knew Harry Potter's story. Rich and poor, young and old, all had heard of his parents' tragic death and how he, a boy of 15 months, had lived. Lived while no one else ever had. He had survived the killing curse. And no from any old witch or wizard, but from Lord Voldemort himself. No one knew why or how the boy lived. Or the bigger mystery of why Voldemort was gone, supposedly powerless or dead.

There were many rumors about the dark and historic night of October 31st, 1981. Some say, on that unusually warm Halloween night, that they saw a hooded figure enter the house after the boys' parents had been killed and take something. Some swear they head two children crying in the night. Others say the Potters' were hiding something. Albus Dumbledore cleared these rumors saying, "No, no. Your eyes were playing tricks on you in your time of despair. No one has been in there, except to retrieve Harry.", "That was an echo of the child's cries my friends. Second child, oh my! No!", and "Of course they were! Themselves! Now let us not speak ill of the dead." The truth, in fact, was that the Potters were not hiding something. They were hiding someone. A little girl. A little girl named Sade.

**Soooooo, what do you think? Why was Sade hidden? Where has she been? All to come in the next chapter! I hope you like it! Review and I'll be sure to thank you when I post Chapter 1: The Truth. I can't always post every day but I'll try to get a minimum of 2 a week or so! I promise that the future chapters will be way longer! Thaaanks :) Oh P.S. I'll be changing the title (only a bit) after the next chapter. I want to see what your guesses are as to why Sade's hidden and such! Happy reading!**

**TheRealMRsDracoMalfoy24**


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed

**Okay so I'm currently in the middle of PSSA's this week. I'm super stressed out and tired! I never know when I'll be able to update. I don't have a computer that I can use to update so I have to use a computer at the library for now. Shout out to ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx ****for being my first non anon reviewer! And shout out to ****hpfanficwriter ****for being the first to add this story to his/her Story Alert subscription. Okay so in this story a couple characters will be a bit OOC but once you read this chapter I'll explain why they have to be. I mean things change when you throw a new character into a story! Bear with me. The dates are probably a little off but they aren't that important. If you have any critiques or anything feel free to tell me! Flamers are welcome if you must! Without further ado, I present Chapter 1! And yeah I know I said it'd be called The Truth. Its not.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN, not owe, nothing (thank you anooon) except for Sade and Mookie. All praise J.K. Rowling. *bows***

**Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed**

Severus Snape was sitting in Dumbledore's office. He had barely left his side since telling him about the Dark Lords' plans to kill his beloved Lily. Albus had gone to the loo quite a while ago after summoning him. Severus was growing restless with worry. He just wanted to know if she was safe. Of course she was, Dumbledore had promised to keep her safe. Actually he promised to keep them all safe but Severus could care less about Potter and his spawn. He just wanted to know that Lily was safe. He had missed his childhood friend from the time "Mudblood" had slipped from his lips. He knew it was over then.

"Severus." Said Dumbledore, interrupted his thoughts. He was back at his desk, most likely having slipped by Severus when he was deep in thought. Severus looked at the man and knew. He saw the twinkless blue eyes filled with sorrow. They were gone. She was gone.

"No! You said you would keep her safe old man! You promised!" the younger man sobbed. Albus looked at him and said

"They live, Severus." Severus' heart skipped a beat.

"Lily?" he questioned although he already knew the answer. So Potter and his son had lived. Good for them.

Severus was contemplating the quickest way to kill himself when he heard the old man's voice, "Her children Severus." Severus looked at him.

"Are you mad old man? Children?" He, like the rest of the word, had thought Harry was her only child. How wrong they were.

"Lily told me to give this to you in the event of her death," Albus said hanging the dark haired man an envelope. He tore open the letter and began to read it:

_October 1__st__, 1981_

_Dear Severus,_

_ If you're reading this, I am gone. I've kept something from you Severus. Her name is Sadeth. Sadeth Lillian Snape. She is our daughter and Harry's twin sister. You've probably doubted every word I've written. Last November, James and I got into an argument. I had no one to go to. Voldemort had already killed my parents and most of my friends were in the Order and too busy to help me. I ran to you and you comforted me. You told me you had loved me with everything you were since we were children. I smiled and told you I had always and will always love you. I forgave you for what happened when we were at school. We made love that night Severus. When I awoke the next morning, you asked me to stay with you forever. I told you when the War was over and all was safe I would. I obliviated your memory a short while later when I found out Voldemort was after James and I. I had just found out I was pregnant and didn't know whose was. I didn't know how long we would survive. I didn't want you to remember I loved you. I didn't want a lot of things that were happening to happen. Soon after, I gave birth to Sadeth and Harry. A few months later I had to tell James the truth. She looked nothing like him with her dirty blonde hair and deep blue, almost black eyes. He was furious but said he still loved me. He asked who the father was and if he knew. I told him it was you and that you didn't know. He told me I wasn't to tell anyone, and never tell you. I argued with him that I would do what I pleased when the War was over and that I was going to leave him. He wouldn't let me contact you. I hope you can forgive me one day. I love you Severus and I wish we could've been together. Please take care of our daughter. One day we will all be together._

_ Until then,_

_ Lillian Evans_

He couldn't believe it. He was flooded with emotions: shock, happiness, sadness, anger, worry. It was his fault. He had told the Dark Lord about the prophecy. He had felt guilty before about her death but now his daughter would grow up motherless. His daughter!

"Sadeth!," Severus cried jumping to his feet.

"Wait Severus!" Albus said grabbing him. "No one knows about her except for us and Sirius Black. Oh you know that James would've told his best friend," he added at Severus' narrowed eyes.

"Fine. I will figure something out to explain her." Severus responded, getting up once more.

"One more thing Severus," Albus called to his retreating back, "I don't think Lily noticed but you daughter's a Metamorphagus!"

Severus, having had too many shocks tonight, just shook his head trying to clear it. He apparated to Godric's Hollow. As he entered the house, he could hear a baby laughing; only one. He ran up the stairs. Yes the old man had said they both live but what if something had happened since then? He ran towards the sound but before he could see if his child was the giggling one, he saw Lily's lifeless body.

"No." He whispered. He held her body close to his and cried. He heard the baby giggle again and place Lily's body on the ground. He kissed he heard and told her he would take care of their daughter. "I love you." He said again. He went into the nursery and saw both babies alive in the crib. Harry had been the one giggling because Sadeth was changing her hair to blue and then yellow and back to blue. He picked her up. She giggled and said, "Dada!" He smiled and saw a picture of himself and Lily from when they were children on the wall. Harry began to cry as Severus left. "Sorry Harry but Sadeth is coming with me." He put his hood up and covered Sadeth. He ran from the house, not daring to apparated for fear of splinching her. When he finally returned home, he set up his old crib and placed his daughter in it.

"Sadeth Lillian Snape," he whispered, kissing the sleeping baby's head," I promise to protect and love you forever.

**Wooooo chapter 1 is done! So obviously Severus is going to be OOC a bit because he is a father now. And I'll be changing the title to Sadeth Snape The Girl Who Lived. Well maybe not because then people who read it later will know… Oh well! I have the next two chapters already written and will post them soon! Thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and Puckabrina dreamer for review! And thanks to those of you who added me to you Alert List! I'm still looking for a Beta so if you know one or want to be mine PM or let me know in a review! And I am sooo sorry that I talk so much before and after a chapter. I like talking. Yes. Uhm bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: Hogwarts' Letter

**Grrrrr. I'm normally good with grammar and spelling but I had a couple mess ups last chapter, sorry! So in this chapter you get to meet Sade and kind of learn about her. I tried to put in a lot of dialogue so you could see how she reacts to different people. Also a Silver Fox is a real animal. If you go to www. animals – zone . com / silver – fox (take out the spaces) you can see a picture of how I envision Mookie. The last picture on the page, the one in the middle that's white and gray. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling. There for I own nothing. Except for Sade and Mookie.**

**Chapter 2: Hogwart's Letter**

"DADDY!" A small girl yelled. She was sitting at a table, staring at a letter. Her father ran into the room, wand drawn.

"Sadeth, what is it?" He asked panickedly. The little girls' hair quickly went from dirty blonde to dark red.

"My name is SADE!" She yelled angrily.

Severus chuckled at his daughter, saying, "Yes daughter dearest but-"

"I got my letter from Hogwarts!" Sade said cutting him off, her hair blonde once more. "We have to get my books and robes and wand and ooooh daddy can I get an owl? Oh please Daddy? And a broom? First years aren't supposed to have them but if I talked to Uncle Albus do you think he'd let me? He loves me of course he will…."

As his daughter chatted away, Severus' heart soared with happiness. He thought back to the night he met her. He thought about all the spells and potions he had tried on her after she had fallen asleep to remove her scar, which she was absentmindedly rubbing. It was an exact mirror of her brother's. He had told her that she fell when she was a baby.

"Daddy, are you even listening?" Sade's words cut through his thoughts.

"Hm? Of course, Sadeth dear." He murmured.

"You called me **IT** again." She responded.

"It would seem I have. Would you like to go to Hogwarts or not? Because I can guarantee your teachers will call you Sadeth or Miss Snape most of the time" Severus said. Sadeth nodded. "Good then. Why don't you go visit Draco and see if he got his letter?"

Sadeth went into the fireplace, dropping the Floo powder and shouted, "Malfoy Manor". Severus smiled as he watched his daughter leave for her best friend's house. They reminded him of himself and Lily.

"Draaaaaaay," Sade called stepping out of the green flames. "Are you home?"

"Hey Sade! Guess what I got?" Draco Malfoy replied hugging her tightly. Sade giggled.

"Oh I hope we're both in the same house Dray! We're gonna have sooo much fun!" Sade squealed.

"Well let's go see if Father will take us to Diagon Alley to get our things." Draco suggested.

"Uncle Lu, we want to go to Diagon Alley," Sade yelled. "Uncle Lu, come here!"

There was no response.

"Is he home Draco?" She asked. Draco nodded.

"UNCLE LU! IF YOU DO NOT COME DOWN HERE I WILL SING THE SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES." Sade screamed.

Silence.

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES. I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES, AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES: I KNOW A SONG THAT-"

"Enough! You insolent little girl! First of all, I am a governor; I have more important things to do then to take you two miscreants shopping. Second, I am no woman, I do not shop. Third, for the hundredth and hopefully last time, I am NOT your Uncle, you silly little girl." Lucius Malfoy drawled, entering the room.

"But pleaaaase Uncle Lu? We'll be really good!" Sade whined.

"I have things to do child, ask your father." He answered, turning away.

"Uncle Lu!" She replied. "He's no fun!"

Lucius turned around. "And I am?" he question, eyebrow raised. Both Draco and Sade nodded. Lucius sighed and finally agreed. "Oh alright. Go and get ready. 15 minutes or we don't go." And with that he left.

The moment the door closed behind the man, Draco and Sade burst out laughing.

"Uncle Lu, you're so cool and fun!" Draco said in a high pitched voice.

"Ha ha. I do not sound like that. And who cares? We're going to Diagon Alley!" Sade responded.

"With my father! Oh you're a genius! We'll get to do whatever we want while he sits in Borgin & Burkes all day!" Draco said giving her a high five.

"And you can get my birthday present!" laughed Sade, smiling. Three more days!

"Daddy, Draco and I are going for our school things in a little!" Sade called, entering through the Floo.

"Go!" She heard her father whisper as she stepped into the living room. Sitting beside her father was a shaggy black dog.

"Ooooh, a doggie! Is this my present Daddy? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sade asked petting the dog.

"No child this is not your present. It's a stray and an unwelcome one at that." Severus huffed, staring daggers at the poor dog.

"Is that why you were telling him to go?" She questioned. Her father nodded. "But I want to keep him! Please," Sade begged. She whispered in the dog's ear, making sure to be loud enough for her father to hear her, "Quick puppy dog eyes." They both looked at him with wide blue eyes.

Severus chuckled and asked if she would rather have a puppy. When the girl frowned and said no, he finally agreed to let her keep the dog. "Fine. But what are you going to do when term starts? And no, we are not bringing him with us."

Sade hugged her father and replied, "I'll just have Aunt Cissy watch him silly!"

"Are you insane? Do you want the dog to end up in one of her casseroles? The woman hates animals!" Severus said laughing.

Sade sat with her new dog. "Hello there. What should I name you?" Sade asked. The dog just stared at her. "Bear…no…are you a boy or a girl?" The black dog gave her a look as if to say, "What do you think?" "Ahh…boy then…hmm…" She thought for a few more moments and then Draco stepped out from the Floo.

"What are you do-" Draco started but was cut off by Sade.

"FELIX!" She shouted. "His name is Felix." Her father snickered and her hair turned a dark burgundy. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, child, nothing. So who gets to look after you two trouble makers today?" He questioned.

The children gave each other a look. "Well, you see…" Sade began.

"Sadeth Lillian Snape, if you thought I would let you two go with Lucius as your only supervisor, you are crazy. I told you after last time, you were to never, ever go with just him. He can't even handle Draco…the two of you together? No. I will take you on your birthday and that's final." Severus ranted.

"Awww man!" Draco whined.

"It's okay Dray. You can go, have fun!" She replied genuinely.

He scoffed. "Yeah, as if Father will take me now."

"Draco? Are you two ready?" Lucius asked stepping through the Floo. Seeing Severus' deadly glare he shot the children a questioning look. "Really? What is wrong with you now Severus?"

Severus glared even harder.

"I thought I told you, Lucius. Unless someone is with you, it is a very bad idea for you to take them anywhere! You can't control them! Do you remember the last time you took them to Diagon Alley?" Severus yelled.

Seeing her father was in full rant mode, Sade grabbed Draco's hand saying, "Let's go upstairs, this could take awhile. Come on Felix."

They entered Sade's bright purple room. She had a black king size bed right in the middle, which the children plopped down next to.

"Where's Captain Stupid?" Draco questioned.

Sade punched his arm. "He is not stupid…Mookie! Come here baby boy!"

A baby silver fox rolled from under her bed and jumped straight into Draco's lap.

"Aaarrg!" Draco cried. "Get it off!"

Sade was rolling back and forth on the floor from laughing so hard. She grabbed Mookie and introduced him to Felix.

"Mooks, this is Felix. He's going to stay with us. Felix don't eat Mookie."

Draco and Sade laughed as Mookie and Felix sniffed each other. They spent that rest of the night laughing about the last time Lucius had taken them to Diagon Alley. They'd spent the whole day (and most of their allowances) in the candy store. They ran through all of Diagon Alley, knocking things over and bumping into people. They played pranks on other kids they knew, like Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. They would've done a lot more but some mean old witch yelled at them and contacted Severus. He was so made he went into Borgin & Burkes and dragged Lucius out by his ear. Instead of yelling at the children, Severus had yelled at Lucius for letting them go out alone.

Eventually they fell asleep on Sade's floor, Mookie lying under Draco's arm and Felix lying protectively by Sade's side.

**So what house do you think she's going to be in? Is she going to be friends with Harry? Or hate him? I don't think she'll find out they're brother and sister until later, like 3 year. I loved writing Lucius in this chapter. You know he loves hearing how great he is! Sade and Draco are some trouble makers! They're going to cause a lot of trouble when they get into Hogwarts, especially for a certain snarky Potions Master. hint hint. Don't forget to review! Thanks to ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Puckabrina dreamer****, and ****FrankieDaBombWithCowboyBoots ****for reviewing! I'm still looking for a Beta btw!**


	4. Ch 3 Meddling Lucius & Meddling Severus

**Don't hate me for not uploading in awhile :( but guess what? I THINK I FOUND SADE! I was looking at pictures on Google and I came across a couple I liked for her. I found one with a little girl, probably 10 or so with the most devilish look ever! It looks just how I picture Sade when she and Draco were scheming. Then there's another one of a little 4 year old sassing someone outside the picture and it looks hilarious. Oh and one of her older, with her red hair, and it's such a pretty picture! Let me know if I should post them to my profile or something!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling. There for I own nothing. Except for Sade and Mookie.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Bloody Lily of a new world**** because her review made me smile all day :)**

**Chapter 3: Meddling Lucius and Meddling Severus**

A few days had passed since that night, three to be exact. When Sade awoke on her 11th birthday, the foot of her bed was covered in presents. As she looked through them, her father came in with breakfast.

"It's toast with nutella, just like you like." He said kissing her forehead. "Once you've finished eating, we'll get Draco and head to Diagon Alley, okay?"

She nodded. "I'll open my presents first, just in case any are school supplies."

Severus laughed but agreed. "Yes, but hurry please."

Sade began opening her presents the moment he had left. She got earrings from Cissy, Draco's mother, again, a set of Potions ingredients from Blaise (his idea of a joke, seeing as her father already had them all for her), and a Hand of Glory from Bellatrix, which Severus quickly snatched away upon returning.

"But Daddy! It's from Draco's Aunt Bella! And it looks cool!" Sade whined.

"Exactly. Bellatrix is not a very nice person Sade. She's in Azkaban for a reason, you know." He replied, vanishing the Hand of Glory.

Sade pouted but returned to opening her gifts. She picked up a small square box. It was from Draco an inside was a bracelet. Specifically a Braided Black Leather Balinese Snake Bracelet with Emeralds in Two-Tone from Ross and Simons. It was beautiful and Sade loved but she didn't understand why Draco would give her this. She asked him for his Agrippa Chocolate Frog Card to complete her collection. Severus shook his head knowingly.

As her father stood to take the Potions ingredients in her suitcase, Sade noticed a small package with no name and no card. She quickly slipped it under her pillow.

123456789

Severus and Sade stepped through the fireplace and into Malfoy Manor. Draco and Lucius stood, ready to go. Sade gave Draco a quick hug and he dropped something into her pocket.

"It's the Agrippa card. Sorry about the bracelet, my dad's still convinced that we're going to get married, blah, blah, blah." He whispered in her ear.

They laughed and then turned back to the fireplace.

"Let's hurry up and get this done." Lucius fussed.

And with that, they left.

As soon as they arrived in Diagon Alley, Draco and Sade attempted to run off into Honeyduke's, the sweets shop, much to Lucius and Severus' anger.

"Oh, no you don't." Severus said, grabbing them both by their collars and leading them to the bookshop. "Books, robes, wands, and maybe owls, if you behave." Seeing the looks on their faces, he added, "And possibly Honeyduke's if there is time."

The children nodded their promise to stay out of trouble. They entered the quiet bookshop and went off to find the books they needed.

Once their children were out of sight, Severus turned to Lucius.

"Really Lucius? That bracelet probably cost a fortune. You've gone and confused my daughter again. Last year with the necklace, this year with that damned bracelet. And don't think I didn't notice the snakes Lucius. Who says she's going to be in Slytherin?" He huffed.

"Oh hush Severus. You know as well as I do that she's going to be in Slytherin. She's the sneakiest child I've ever met. And you also know that she and Draco will end up together, even if you don't sign the papers for the marriage. They've been inseparable since the day he found her on your doorstep." Lucius retorted.

Severus sighed. He hated that he had to do that. He had placed Sade outside his door and asked the Malfoys over for lunch. As little Draco wobbled up the path to his Godfather's house, he found the little girl with the letter claiming that Severus was the father. The two began chatting away in the baby language of gurgles and giggles. They had been stuck together like glue since. Literally, they had been stuck together with glue once when they were 7. Draco was supposed to go to Paris for vacation and Sade was not. Thus they glued themselves together so they could not be separated. Severus rubbed his head.

"They are only eleven, Lucius. Furthermore, my daughter is free to date and marry whomever she wants. Knowing Sade, she probably will end up with Draco but, I want her to have the choice. Just let them alone Lucius."

"Fine." Lucius muttered in annoyance.

"Good."

"Agreed."

"Shut up Lucius."

123456789

As they searched the selves upon selves of books, Sade told Draco that she liked the bracelet.

"You do?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Well, it's very pretty and quite comfortably." Sade replied, pulling up her sleeve to show him that she was wearing it. "I haven't taken it off since I got it."

Draco smiled a very wide smile. "I picked it out! I didn't think you'd want it but I knew you wouldn't like anything Father picked out. You still haven't taken that necklace out of the box have you?

Sade shook her head laughing. "That dreadful, tacky thing? No, I hate gold. But you know that! Thank you for my gift Draco, I really do like it."

Sade took a step closer and quickly kissed Draco on the cheek. They both looked away shyly. Draco's cheeks were tinted pink but, Sade's cheeks and hair were both bright red.

"Children, are you ready?" Severus said, walking down the aisle where they were, Lucius following right behind him. Lucius was hitting him with a book and they children heard the words "interrupting" "first" and "kiss" before they both realized their parents had been spying on them.

They both blushed harder at this and quickly followed their parents out of the bookshop, never once looking at each other. No, not because they were embarrassed still, or scared of the other's reaction but because Severus had place both himself and Lucius in between them.

"So much for whomever she wants, huh Severus?" Lucius said, grinning with happiness.

**Darn those meddling men! Maybe next chapter Draco and Sade will discuss their little kiss. What do you think the little package is? And who's it from? The next chapter they're still in Diagon Alley shopping. After all, there is a certain brown-haired wizard they haven't run into yet. Thanks to ****Bloody Lily of a new world**** and ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx ****for reviewing! Is my grammar and stuff okay? Do I not need a Beta? Oh just to clarify, Sade's natural hair color is red like Lily's but she makes it blonde because she knows nothing of her mother, except that's where she gets the hair, and doesn't want to be reminded of that. Once she does learn about her…maybe she'll keep it red. **

**I also noticed that my stars to seperate things keep dissappearing, sorry bout that. I replaced it with 123456789**

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	5. Chapter 4: So I take it you're not going

**Disclaimer: I am not a blonde, British, nor do I have a net worth of 1 billion dollars. So obviously I am not J.K. Rowling. Sadly. I own Sade and Mookie though. Which makes my net worth about… 0 dollars. Again, Sadly. (net worth courtesy of ) To ****nannay87****: A Metamorphagus can change how they look on their own will but when they're emotional they have no control over it. If you want to know more about then try hplexicon or the Harry Potter Wiki! ****Bloody Lily of a new world**** requested that Sade and Draco cause some trouble so here it is!**

**Chapter 4: So I take it you're not going to take us to Honeydukes?**

As Draco, Sade, and their fathers were walking through Diagon Alley to Madame Milkin's Robes, an idea suddenly came to Draco.

"Father, didn't you say you wanted to stop by Borgin & Burkes?" Draco asked.

"Yes, of course. I had almost forgotten." Lucius said, leading the group towards said store. "You and Sade will have to sit outside while Severus and I go in."

Severus frowned at his. "I don't think so Lucius you prat. I will sit outside with the children."

Sade, catching on to Draco's plan, chimed in.

"But Daddy, you said you'd have them check my Hand of Glory!"

As they reached the store, Severus grabbed both children, leaning down to face them.

"If either of you so much as THINK about moving from this spot, I will give you both a week of detentions first thing when you get to school and Sade you will not visit Draco for Christmas. I suggest you two behave." He threatened. Standing up straight, he held his Godson's gaze. The parents entered the store.

The children turned and looked at each other.

"Why does he always look at me like that after threatening us?" Draco questioned.

"Well silly, it's because apparently you always convince me to disobey him." Sade answered smiling.

Draco laughed and shook his head. "Well I really don't want detention. And we haven't not had a Christmas together since we've known each other. So no worry about me convincing you of anything."

Sade gave him a look as if to say "Do I really have to say it?"

He returned one that said, "It wouldn't be fun if you didn't."

Sighing, Sade grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards Zonko's. "Let's go Draco. You know he'd never keep us apart like that. And who buggering cares about detentions?"

"Alright since you've been soooo convincing, it seems like a good idea." Draco replied, now smiling with excitement.

As they entered the shop, the owner approached the children.

"I have specific instructions from Mr. Snape that I am forbidden to sell either of you two anything." He frowned. "You two are-were my best customers. I loved the antics you pulled the last time you were here."

Draco turned to Sade, upset that their fun had been ruined. The look on her face was one that Draco knew well; he could almost hear the wheels turning in her head. Just a few more seconds and-

"Well Mr. Zonko, since we are your favorite customers and it's my birthday, perhaps you would be inclined to offer me a birthday present or two?" Sade said cunningly. "And maybe, if you were nice enough to add a few more things with those presents, I would be inclined to give you a rather large tip."

Mr. Zonko knew very well what she was doing. He knew he would probably still get yelled at by her father but he loved the havoc the two caused.

"That would be acceptable." He replied smiling.

The two children ran through the store grabbing handfuls of Dungbombs, Hiccup Sweets, and Frog Spawn Soap. Seeing a box of Canary Candies, Sade grabbed them and added them to their purchase. In the end, the children had spent 7 Galleons in the shop.

"I'll be seeing you two soon! Presumably when you father comes to decapitate me, Sade!" Mr. Zonko called as they left.

And now it was time for the children to cause some trouble.

123456789123456789

Boom.

Severus looked up from the counter at Borgin & Burkes.

Boom. Boom.

A soft rumbling could be heard and felt through the floor.

"Do you feel that?" Lucius asked. "Looks like our kids are misbehaving and disobeying once again."

Severus huffed with rage. He left to check if they were still standing outside the shop. They were not.

"Lucius get your arse out here right now." He called through the open door.

123456789123456789

Half an hour later, Severus and Lucius were still following the sounds of explosions to find their children.

"I'm going to bloody kill them." Severus hissed. "I really am going to do it this time."

All around them, stores were covered with what looked like frog eggs and wreaked of Dungbombs. A couple store owners were standing outside their shops.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape! You two had better learn to control those children. Children who don't know how to be obedient will turn into rebels." One witch threatened.

The two men hurried along, eventually seeing their children. Draco and Sade had somehow conned a man out of his stand and were giving away free samples of what they advertised as "STRAIGHT FROM ASIA; TRY ONE FOR FREE, WHAT'S THE WORST THAT CAN HAPPEN?"

Apparently, the worst that could happen was that your face would turn as yellow as a Canary, squawking like one too, and have the hiccups. All the people around the stand sounded like this:

"Squaaaawk! Squaw-iccc! Sq-iccc!"

Draco and Sade were laughing so hard, tears were streaming down their faces.

"SADETH LILLIAN SNAPE!"

The two laughing children frozen. They had only meant to sneak off and throw a couple Dungbombs at passerby but they had gotten distracted and been gone too long.

"Wait Daddy! Before you get mad-," Sade started but was interrupted.

"BEFORE I GET MAD? I'VE BEEN MAD SINCE I NOTICED YOU HAD LEFT! WHAT IN GODRIC'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THIS! YOU'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE A BLOODY FOOL SADETH." Severus yelled.

The tears that had been forming in her eyes, now slid silently down Sade's face.

"But Daddy," She started once again. "There's no harm done really-"

"NO HARM DONE?" Severus had interrupted her again. "Sadeth, I don't know if you realize this but almost every shop is covered in frog goop and most of the people here are squawking AND hiccupping. I am very disappointed in you. You disobeyed me and caused a lot of people trouble. Maybe you're not ready for Hogwarts this year."

Sade's face was stricken with horror. "No Daddy! And we only caused a little bit of trouble." She was crying openly now. "I made it so the Frog Spawn Soap would disappear within half an hour and make all the shops clean! And mostly everyone who ate the candies thought it was a good joke and actually like them!"

Severus stared at his daughter. Lucius decided to jump in with "And how did you do all that? Using your magic again?"

Sade nodded and stared at her father. "I'm sorry Daddy but Draco and I were bored and we just wanted to have some fun."

Severus hugged his daughter, wiping away her tears.

"Oh Sade, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, I just don't want you to get in trouble. The Ministry will already be looking at you- and Draco- for simply being the children of former Death Eaters." Yes, both children knew all about their fathers' pasts. "And I don't want any more attention being brought to you." In honesty, that was true. But it wasn't the Ministry he was worried about. Albus had told him that the Dark Lord would one day rise again. He didn't want that evil man to know about his daughter.

Sade had stopped crying and Severus was now looking at Lucius expectantly.

"What Severus? Why are you staring at me?" Lucius asked.

"Are you not going to yell at Draco?" Came the reply.

"Whatever for?" Lucius drawled.

Severus smacked the back of the older man's head.

"Yes, yes. Um, that was very wrong of you Draco."

Draco snickered. Severus gave him a heated glare.

"Funny is it? You will both still have detentions when you go to school." Severus replied looking smug as Draco's grin fell. Both children noticed he did not mention Christmas.

Draco stared at his Godfather for a moment before speaking.

"So I take it you're not going to take us to Honeydukes?"

Severus just stared at him in disbelief before giving him a smack identical to the one he had given the boy's father.

"Shut up Draco."

**Thanks to ****naynay87**** and ****Bloody Lily of a new world**** for reviewing! Sevvy was a little harsh on Sade but she did sort of deserve it, running off and being sneaking. Don't forget to take the poll on my page, Gryffindor or Slytherin, to help me pick which house Sade will be in. Next chapter, robes and wands! Hmmm, who did Draco meet while trying on his robes in Sorcerer's Stone *HINT HINT* I have a funeral to go to Saturday and a party Sunday (ridiculous to have a party the day after a funeral I know) So I will attempt to post another chapter tonight and maybe two more tomorrow! If you have a suggestion or something you want to happen, lemme know! Please review :) **


	6. Chapter 5: When Harry met Sade

**Disclaimer: I have a middle name; therefore I cannot be J.K. Rowling.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****naynay87** **because I stupidly spelled the name wrong last chapter. Thanks to ****Bloody Lily of a new world**** for reviewing. I think she's my number one fan! **

**Chapter 5: When Harry met Sade **

**If you get that reference, I love you.**

"At last." Severus breathed in relief. They had finally reached Madam Milkin's Robes. The man was relieved that their day was almost over. Wands and then an owl. That was it. He looked at his daughter and godson. He wondered if they had talked about their…kiss. He gritted his teeth. Sade had kissed Draco. They were only eleven, far too young for Severus to be worried about anything but she was still his daughter.

The girl in question poked her father. "Daddy, why's Felix here?"

Severus turned to where Sade was looking. Indeed the mangy dog was trotting his was towards them.

"That damn dog. You two go in and get your robes done quickly. No dawdling." He commanded.

As the children entered the shop, the dog sat by Severus' feet.

"You really are an annoying little dog, you know that?" Severus said with dislike.

The dog cocked his head and pulled back its lips.

It was smiling at him. No laughing, by the light barking/growling sound coming from its throat. Severus needed to figure out a way to get rid of the dog before things got messy.

Severus sighed. "And I thought my day was almost over."

123456789

Draco and Sade entered the robe shop together but were quickly thrust into different changing rooms by Madam Malkin. She threw a pair of robes of each of them and magically the pins started to shape the robes to fit them. The old woman left hurriedly to assist another boy who had just entered. She shuffled him into the same room as Draco. Sade's robes were finished quickly and she walked around looking at the dress robes that she thought would look nice on Draco.

'Nice on Draco? What am I thinking about that for?' She wondered to herself. They hadn't really talked about the fact that she had kissed him. Was the boy supposed to kiss the girl? What if she made Draco angry? She didn't want him to be cross with her. She just wanted to say thank you for her bracelet. She twirled the bracelet on her wrist. She was still deep in thought when she heard Draco and the other boy talking.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" She heard Draco say in his "I'm very important voice." She giggled and walked closer to hear the boys reply. He mumbled something that she couldn't hear.

She heard Draco say something about not letting Muggleborns into Hogwarts and she quickly yelled to him.

"Draco, stop being a prat, will you?"

"That's my friend Sade back there. She's going to Hogwarts too."

Before the boy could say reply, Severus swept into the shop. "Children, out now! Let's go." He said pulling both Draco and Sade after handing Madam Malkin's a handful of galleons.

Sade peered around the corner to try and see the boy but all she saw was a mop of brown hair. Her father grabbed her arm rather roughly.

"Now Sade." He hissed, dragging her out.

"Ello there Professor Snape, fancy seein' you here!" A large man greeted as they stepped out of the shop.

Severus nodded but continued to drag the children away, Lucius and Felix following behind.

"Daddy, why'd we leave? Was it because of that boy?" Sade asked rubbing her scar. It had stung for a quick moment but the pain had faded quickly.

"It's not important right now. Let's get your wands." Severus said crossly.

The group entered Ollivander's and Sade offered for Draco to go first.

"My head's bothering me a bit." She claimed.

Draco found his wand- or rather his wand found him- and then it was Sade's turn.

"I'm going to go look at owls, okay?" Draco asked, figuring that it would only take a moment.

Sade nodded and Draco and Lucius left.

"Do you want me to stay with you Sade?" Severus asked.

"No Daddy, I want to do this by myself." Sade replied. She wanted to have this experience all to herself.

Severus knew exactly how she felt so he also left with Felix.

Sade looked around for Mr. Ollivander. After giving Draco his wand, the old man had disappeared.

"Hello Ms. Snape." A raspy voice greeted, causing Sade to jump.

"Hi Mr. Ollivander. I'm err… here for my wand." Sade started nervously. Of course she was here for her wand. Was there a stupider statement that she could have said? She was nervous; what if a wand didn't choose her?

The old man smiled at her nervousness. "I remember when your father got his wand, ebony and dragon heartstring 10 inches." Mr. Ollivander told her. "I remember your mother's wand, too. 10 and a quarter inches long, swishy and made of willow. Good for charm work. I heard she was excellent at Charms when she was at Hogwarts."

Sade's heart was beating a mile a minute. "My-y mother?"

"Yes. I know who she was and I know who you are." He replied.

"Who she was-s? W-w-what do you mean? And I am S-s-sade." She stuttered, confused.

The man didn't answer; instead he continued to look through the boxes and boxes of wands.

"Who is my mother?" Sade demanded as he handed her a wand.

"Lily." He replied.

"Lily who?" Sade begged as he took the wand.

He handed her another wand but this time she didn't say anything.

"Go on, give it a swish." He ordered.

Sade obeyed and felt warmth spread through her. She knew this was her wand but she was more concerned about who her mother was.

"Please Mr. Ollivander, my mother. Lily who?" Sade begged.

"Evans." Ollivander replied cheerily. And then, "How unusual…"

Lily Evans… she had heard that name somewhere before. Sade was numb and barely listening but whispered, "What's unusual?"

"Your wand, its willow, like your mother's, 11 ½ inches, but the core is something special." Mr. Ollivander paused for a moment. "It's a combination of a phoenix feather and dragon heartstring. I've never seen a wand with two cores."

Sade was still desperately trying to remember the name Lily Evans but was also worried that she was weird because her wand was different.

"Even more peculiar," continued Ollivander "is that the phoenix that gave its feather for your wand, only gave two others."

He glanced at the young girl standing before him. "Those wands have already been sold. One to your half-brother, just this morning; the other to the very wizard that murdered your mother and your brother's father. He tried to kill you both but failed, only leaving you with mirrored scars."

Sade felt dizzy. She had fallen and gotten her scar. Her mother had not been murdered, as far as she knew. She certainly did not have a half-brother. And she told the man this.

"You're mistaken mister. I don't have a half-brother, nor any siblings. I got this scar when I fell-" She started but Mr. Ollivander cut her off.

"Child I remember every person who had ever came through here. You maybe a Metamorphagus but I can see your mother in you. I also remember every wand I've ever sold. The one who killed your mother, who gave you your scar, and shares the core of your wand, was none other than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Sade stood there, mouth agape. Lily Evans was Lily Potter. If Lily Evans was her mother, Harry Potter was her half-brother. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed her mother and tried to kill her. And her brother. She had a brother. Why did she not know any of this? She was thinking very hard about all of this when he father re-entered the shop.

"Ah, you got your wand, Sade! What is it?" Severus asked. He saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Harry Potter is my brother." She stated simply, before she fainted.

**What a cliffhanger, don't hate me! And yes, I tricked you with the title, they didn't really meet. Uhhh I realized that in the last chapter that I said Severus didn't want Voldemort to know he had a daughter. Voldemort knows there was a second child but he doesn't know that that second child was Sade, or even that it was a girl. He's going to assume that the second baby died, maybe, I haven't decided. And I know that I said they wouldn't find out they were related until 3****rd**** year but, I want Sade to know now. Next chapter: find out about the mysterious gift, why Felix is so special, and how Sade deals with her mother being killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, her father's former Master. Severus has some 'splainin to do! Please review.**

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	7. Chapter 6: Truths

**Disclaimer: Consider this to be disclaimed.**

**Woooooo! Two chapters in one day! That's to make up for Sunday when I will not be posting due to the party. Tomorrow I am not going to the funeral but I will be babysitting so we will see. Don't forget to review and take my poll to help me decide whether to put Sade in Slytherin or Gryffindor.**

**Chapter 6: Truths**

Sade sat up to find she was in her own bed. She couldn't remember at first but then it all came back to her.

"DADDY?" She screamed at the top of her lungs, which was unnecessary seeing as though he was sitting right beside her bed. She was furious that she was lied to and refused to look at him.

"Sade, please let me explain everything. I will tell you everything, your mother, Harry, Felix, everything." Severus said quickly.

Sade's hair was rapidly changing color because of her distress. She took deep, calming breaths. "Felix? What does my dog have anything to do with this?"

"Uh, well he's not actually a dog, he's…well he can explain it to you." Severus replied.

Said dog-not-really-a-dog, trotted in jumping up to sit on the edge of her bed. The shaggy dog suddenly transformed into an equally shaggy looking man.

Sade stared at this man who was casually sitting on her bed. "You're Sirius Black. Draco and I read about you once. You betrayed my mother!"

She jumped across the bed to somehow attack the older, much bigger and surely stronger man. The man, who was indeed Sirius Black, grabber her arms and held them still.

"No I didn't, I swear to you Sade. I would never betray Lily and James." He said staring directly into her eyes.

Sade believed him. She asked why he was here and not in Azkaban.

"Well, I haven't been to Azkaban in 10 years. I spent about a year there before I escaped by transforming into my Animagus. I found the Minister and threatened him into silence. I told him that he had better cover up my escape and let me free or I would kill him then and there. I told him that if I was ever spotted, he could go ahead and do what he needed to do." Sirius replied.

"Okaaay, well why are you here?" Sade questioned again.

"Did you not get my present? I explained everything in my note." Sirius began before Severus jumped up.

"You were going to tell her? What the bloody hell Black!" He hissed angrily.

"At least he has enough respect for me to tell me the truth!" Sade roared back. "Get out of my room right now."

Severus looked as if he was going to yell at her for talking to him that way but realized she was going through a rough time and left silently.

Sade pulled out the small package she had hidden earlier. "This is from you?"

Sirius nodded and Sade tore off the paper.

It was a small wooden box and inside there was a note, a couple pictures, and a locket. Sade picked up the note first. She began to read.

_Hello Sade. My name is Sirius Black and I am one of your godfathers. You see your mother, Lily Potter- nee Evans didn't really have many options for your godparents so she picked both Remus Lupin and I. I hope you get to meet Remus one day, he's quite funny. Yes, so your mother. Right. Lily Evans was one of the nicest people I've ever met. She and my best friend, James Potter, had been together since school. They got into a huge fight and Lily ran to her old school friend Snivel- I mean Severus, your dad. They had been friends since they were 11 but one day he called her… well he called her a Mudblood. He was angry because James and I were making fun of him and humiliating him. Don't make such a sour face, we were children. _(at this Sade laughed because she had indeed made a sour face) _But for whatever reason she turned to him and bada bing bada boom, she was pregnant with you and Harry. And you had different dads. Well you know that. If you know anything about me you think that I am supposed to be in Azkaban for killing 13 people and Peter Pettigrew. I did none of these, although I hope one day I have the chance to kill Peter. He was our friend, Lily, James, Remus, and I that is, and I gave him the job of being the Secret Keeper for Godric's Hollow. He betrayed us all. In a way, it's my fault that James and Lily died and I'm sorry. I'm sure once you ask you father about this he'll have some things to tell you as well. The locket in here was your mothers; she charmed it so that it would only open if you or she touched it. There's a picture inside there I think, I cannot open it obviously. There's a picture of your Mum and Dad when they were still friends at school; that took forever to dig up. Then there's one of me and Remus holding you. I hope that you feel at least a little at ease, now knowing about your mother. I will always be near if you need me._

_-Sirius Black_

_P.S. Oh yeah, I'm Felix._

Sade flung her arms around Sirius' neck.

"She really is my mother. But she was married to James…did she love my father?" She questioned.

Sirius scowled. "Yes very much. Although I do not know why. Oh don't give me a look, your father and I were never friends. She was planning on leaving James after the War. She loved James too but the stress of War tore them apart."

Sade smiled brightly. "Thank you Sirius. Although it's sad to know my mother is dead, it is nice to finally know where I came from."

There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in." Sade said clearly.

Severus entered the room. "Sade, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want you to be in danger. The Dark Lord will rise again and if he knew that it was both you and Harry who had defeated him, he would surely go after you too."

He had expected this to calm Sade, but it did the opposite; she was enraged.

"SO YOU PUT MY BROTHER IN EVEN MORE DANGER?" She roared. "YOU ARE HORRIBLE."

Severus sighed. "I don't know what I can say Sade. I hid you for good reason. If the other remaining Death Eaters would have known you were alive and one of the children who took down their Master, they would've killed you or made me do it. I love you Sade."

Sade looked at her father. A man she trusted with her life, a man who had lied about her entire life. A man who had protected her for her whole live, who would continue to do so.

"Oh Daddy!" Sade cried flinging herself on her father in the same fashion she did Sirius. "I understand, it's just all so much to take in at once!"

Severus hugged his daughter tight.

"Daddy, Sirius said in his note that there was something else you needed to tell me?" Sade questioned.

"I already sort of told you. Before I came to the light side, I told the Dark Lord of a prophecy that orphaned a child. The thing I didn't tell you was that…it was Harry. I didn't know that it spoke of you or Harry or Lily. I would never had said anything if I had." Severus rambled, waiting for her to scream again.

Sade put her hand on her father's shoulder. "We all make mistakes Daddy. Yours was joining You-Know-Who. I'm not blaming you for my mother's death. I love you Daddy.**"**

The two sat in silence; Sirius had slipped out.

"So when can I talk to Harry?" Sade asked.

Severus knew this was going to start a fight. "You cannot tell him who you are."

Instead, Sade nodded. "It would be dangerous I presume."

This surprised Severus but he agreed. "One day he will know, I promise you. But for now, you cannot tell him anything. And before you ask, you can talk to him and become friends if you wish."

Sade nodded. She was falling asleep, lying on her father's chest. Suddenly she sat up. "Daddy! I knew got an owl."

"Draco picked one out for you. A Barred owl, very nice looking." Severus replied.

"He got an Eagle Owl didn't he? That prat." Sade murmured. "Well then, my owls name is Abraxas."

Severus chuckled. "I'm sure that he and Lucius will love that."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Sade's soft snores were heard.

"Good night Sade dear." Severus said kissing his daughter's head. He laid her down on the bed and went in search of Black. He was going to kill the man.

**Thanks to ****Bloody Lily of a new world**** for reviewing! Next chapter, THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS. Please review, it really does make me feel like writing more when I get nice reviews.**

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	8. Chapter 7: Hogwart's Express

**Okay this is it! Last chapter before they get sorted, so take my poll! I only have one vote and that's for Gryffindor! Please vote and review.**

**Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 7: The Hogwart's Express**

A month later found Sade, Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother on Platform 9 ¾. As they pushed their carts towards the train, Draco and Sade were chattering away excitedly. Severus had left the previous week. Being a teacher, he had to go earlier to prepare for students. Sirius had left a week after Sade's birthday, with the promise to keep in touch and visit on Holidays.

"Well this is it." Lucius stated boredly. He gave Draco and Sade a nod. "Goodbye, then."

But Sade wasn't having any of that. She hugged him tightly around his waist.

"Bye Uncle Lu, I'll see you at Christmas!" She said. She gave him an evil stare until he hugged Draco.

"Bye Mother." Draco said quickly hugging his mother.

Sade wasn't very fond of Narcissa so she gave her a half hearted wave which was not returned. Lucius and Narcissa took their leave as the two children started loading their trunks on to the train.

"Draco!" A dark haired Italian boy called walking up to them.

"Blaise, how are you?" Draco drawled, pausing on his efforts to lift his trunk.

"Fine, fine. Ah, hello Sade." Blaise replied, turning and looking at Sade.

Sade blushed and gave him a quick 'hello'. She may have had a small, tinsy crush on him. Just maybe.

Draco and Blaise kept talking and Blaise asked them to sit with him.

"Alright, Sade come find our compartment when you've finished loading." Draco told her.

She glared at him. What a gentleman. Sade continued to load her trunk onto the train with difficulty as both boys walked onto the train.

"Hello there. Would you like some help?" A voice asked from behind Sade.

She turned around and saw two identical boys looking at her. They were twins, both much taller and probably older than Sade, with red hair and freckles.

Sade nodded. The first twin hoisted her trunk onto the train and the other grabbed the cage that held her owl, Abraxas.

"Thank you." Sade said politely, still unsure why they helped her.

They must have noticed this because they said, at the same time, "We were first years once, too."

Sade nodded again and went to get on the train.

"Um, do you know that you have a fox on your head?" The one who was still holding Abraxas.

Sade laughed. "Of course. His name is Mookie, he's my familiar."

The boys looked in amazement.

"That wicked, how'd you catch him?" The other twin asked. "By the way, I'm George Weasley and this is my brother Fred."

"I didn't catch him, I found him outside in my garden and he was hurt. I took care of him with my Daddy. I guess he did want to leave because he's been with me since!" Sade said.

The train whistled and they all climbed aboard.

"Oh I almost forgot. I'm Sade, Sade Snape." She called behind her, where the boys were following her.

"What?" Fred asked in disbelief. "Snape? As in Professor Snape?"

Sade laughed again. "No Snape as in Sade Snape. But he's my father. Is he horrible?"

They had reached a compartment, which Sade presumed was the twins because they placed her trunk and owl inside. They shared a look and turned towards her.

"You won't tell on us will you? I don't need detention one the first day." George asked.

Sade shook her head. "No, I just want to know what he's like as a teacher."

"Well…he's slimy old git. Dungeon bat. Hates Gryffindors and loves Slytherins. Loves giving detentions." Fred answered truthfully.

"Don't I know that. My best friend Draco and I already have a week of detentions." Sade said giggling.

The boys sat there with their jaws hanging open in amazement.

"He gave you detention? Term hasn't even started yet." Fred exclaimed.

Sade told them the story of Diagon Alley and the boys roared with laughter.

"That was you?" George asked. "We were in Diagon Alley that day! What a sight that was. How did you get the people to hiccup and squawk?"

"I combined the two candies. It's a simple combination charm. Miscere simul duo. The incantation is _Concilio. _It only works with two objects but is really usefully." Sade explained.

"You're wicked Sade. I hope you're in Gryffindor." George said.

Sade blushed. "Well thanks."

Just as Fred was opening his mouth, someone open the compartment door.

"Sade! I've been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing" Draco asked, looking at the twins suspiciously. "Why are you with Weasleys?

Sade knew that tone instantly. The Weasleys were either Muggleborn or "blood traitors" as Draco called them.

"Because Draco, they were nice enough to help me with my trunk and Abraxas while you and Blaise just walked away!" Sade said angrily.

Sade continued to glare. She dared him to say something about the Weasley's.

"But Sade, I don't think you should be associating with people like…them." Draco said.

Both Fred and George jumped up. "People like us, eh Malfoy?"

"Draco, stop being a prat." Sade ordered. "Or else I'm telling Daddy that you ruined my first day."

Draco looked between Sade and the twins.

"Fine."

"Apologize, Draco." Sade said as he turned to leave.

"No way." He replied.

They stayed there, Sade sitting and Draco standing, and stared at each other. Suddenly, Mookie jumped from Sade's head and onto Draco.

"Arrrgh! Get it off!" He yelled, frantically trying to smack the fox off his chest.

"Apologize first." Sade replied calmly.

The twins burst out with thunderous laughter at this site in front of them.

"I'M SORRY!" He cried. "NOW GET IT OFF."

Sade joined in on the laughter. "Come on Mooks."

The fox obey, jumping from Draco to the seat next to Sade.

Now it was Draco's turn to glare at Sade. "Let's go Sade."

Sade shook her head. "I want to sit here. Just stay." She begged.

Draco thought for a moment. "If I can have Blaise come too."

Sade turned to the twins, "Do you mind? I really want to stay here but Draco and I do everything together and this is our first ride to Hogwarts…"

"Alright. As long as you keep Malfoy in check." Fred said chuckling.

"Malfoys are not kept in check by anyone you bloo-" Draco started before Sade smacked him.

"Fine! I'm going to get Blaise." Draco huffed, walking away.

The twins burst out laughing again.

"Wow. That was brilliant Sade." Fred said. (Hahaha it rhymes)

"He's my best friend, so hopefully he can learn to get along with everyone I make friends with." Sade stated.

George was replying but Sade wasn't listening. She had just seen a familiar brown mop of hair. She jumped out of here seat telling the boys she'd be right back. She ran out of the compartment and almost immediately bumped into the boy.

"Sorry!" The boy said turning around.

Harry stared at Sade and she stared right back. They looked at each other's scars. There was no way that the secret would be kept long. They look similar enough but the scars…it was too much not to see a resemblance. Harry broke the silence.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." He said sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Sade Snape." She said smiling warmly; not giving a hint that she noticed their similarities. "Sorry for running into you, I was looking for my friend."

"That's okay." He retorted.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"That's a neat fox." Harry said pointing to Mookie who was hanging from Sade's arm.

"Thanks, his name is Mookie. I like your owl." She replied.

"Thank you. Her name is Hedwig."

Their conversation was becoming awkward.

"I'll just say it okay?" Sade began but Draco came up behind her.

"Sade, what are you doing?" He asked, looking from Harry to Sade. He didn't know her secret but his godfather had ordered him to keep her away from Harry Potter for as long as possible.

"Talking to Harry. Our conversation was very awkward because…well we look a lot alike and even have the same scar." She replied looking towards Harry.

"Actually, they're kind of mirrored." Draco said.

Suddenly another red haired boy walked over to them.

"Hello Harry!" he said. "Who are your friends?"

"Well, we've only just met, but this is Sade and uhh… I'm not sure what your name is…" Harry said motioning to Draco.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." He said coolly.

The red haired boy snickered slightly and tried to cover it up with a laugh.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco said threateningly.

Sade could tell he was going to insult the boy so she chimed in.

"Who doesn't Draco? It's a rather odd name." She said playfully.

Draco punched her arm lightly and cracked a smile.

"Shut up Sade."

She looked at the red haired boy and asked him if he knew Fred and George.

"They're my brothers! How'd you know them?" He exclaimed.

She explained to them that Fred and George helped her with her luggage and then asked Harry and Ron to come sit with them. Blaise finally decided to show up so they all went back to the compartment. Sade, Harry, Draco and Blaise sat on one side and the Weasley brothers sat across from them.

So for Sade's first ride on the Hogwart's Express, she sat with Fred, George, Ron, Blaise, Draco, and Harry. Her first new friends, her best friend, and her brother. It was something she wanted to make a tradition.

**It would seem these people like telling each other to shut up. Sooo Sade stopped Draco from making fun of Ron and so Harry and Draco don't hate each other…..yet. dunt dunt dunnnnnn! I don't know if Hermione will be in this. Like I might make her just disappear. Or just not be best friends with Harry and Ron. Either way she's not very important in this story. If you'd hate me for doing that, let me know and I'll change it! OH: Misceresimulduo means mix together the two Latin. Concilio means connect. The Sorting is next! Take the poll! Review! Read on!**

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy**


	9. Chapter 8: The Sorting

**Holy Jesus I am excited to be writing this! To put Sade into her house…I only had one person take my poll, ****Bloody Lily of a new world**** who I can honestly say makes my day almost every day! She's taken my poll, reviewed, and even looked at the pictures of Sade on my picasa web albums (the link's on my profile)! I was pretty sure what house I was going to put her in from the beginning but I didn't want you, my readers, to hate me if I picked the wrong one. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I own Sade and Mookie!**

**Chapter 8: The Sorting**

The twins said goodbye to Sade upon their arrival at Hogwarts.

"First years take the boats, we take the carriages!" They told her, walking with most of the other students. "We'll save you a seat with us at the Gryffindor table!"

Sade, Draco, Harry, Ron and Blaise followed a large man who Harry introduced as Hagrid.

"Hello there Harry! Yeh have to introduce meh to yer new friends later. Righ' now I have to get the firs' years." He said from above them. "Firs' years this way!"

The large man led them to a boat house where they were told to separate into groups of four.

Sade's group of five looked at each other trying to decide who would leave.

Ron spoke up first.

"Why doesn't _Draco_ leave?" putting emphasis on his name.

"Are you making fun of my name again Weasley?" Draco said threateningly.

"Oh did you get that hint?" Ron said.

Apparently Ron had gotten the hint of what Draco was trying to say about his family earlier.

"Don't make fun of his name, fat head!" Sade yelled at Ron.

Ron turned beat red and stocked off. They all stood there, Harry looking between Sade and Ron's retreating back.

"I'm sorry about yelling at your friend Harry! I don't let people be mean to my friends." Sade apologized.

"It's okay, I only just met him today and that was rude of him." Harry replied.

Sade smiled brightly. Harry had chosen to stay with her instead of his first friend here.

"Well let's get on these boats." Blaise drawled boredly.

They climbed onto the boats and Sade scooted close to Draco, grabbing his arm.

"Don't you dare say a word, Draco Malfoy." She threatened.

He knew she was terrified of being on a boat, in the dark. Boats she could almost handle, the dark was another thing. A boat and the dark? She was freaking out.

"Is the almighty Sade afraid of something?" Blaise teased, earning him a smack from Sade.

"Oh Harry, this is Blaise Zabini." Sade introduced. "You don't know many people do you?"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't grow up with wizards. I grew up with my Aunt and Uncle. My mom's sister."

Sade's eyes shot to Harry's face. That would be her Aunt too.

"Oh really? Tell me about them!" Sade demanded.

So for the whole boat ride Harry spoke of his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. By the time they got off, Draco, Blaise, and Sade were horrified.

"Why do they act like that?" Sade questioned angrily. "I've met Muggles before and they were not like that!"

"They think I'm a freak for being a wizard. My Aunt told me that's what my mother was too and that's why she got killed." Replied Harry just as angrily.

"Yes well there is a reason Muggles and Muggleborns are below us purebloods." Draco said.

Harry raised a questioning brow and Draco continued.

"Muggleborns are wizards and witches who don't have magical parents. Purebloods have two magical parents who aren't Muggleborns. Half-bloods have one magical parent and one Muggleborn parent. Or I suppose two half-blood parents."

"So what if a person has non-magical parents? They can still do magic, they're just as good as everyone else." Harry said angrily; he knew his mother was a Muggleborn.

"See Potter, that's going to cause you problems. If you go hanging around Muggleborns and blood traitors, like the Weasleys, it will not end well for you. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco said extending his hand.

"Draco!" Sade squeaked at his rudeness. Draco knew that she wasn't into the pureblood mania and would not tolerate it.

"Thanks but I think I can sort that out for myself." Harry said giving him a deadly glare and ignored his hand.

Draco stepped forward but before he could say or do anything else, an ol woman with a large pointed hat cleared her throat. Draco stood on next to Sade while Harry stood on her other side. While the woman, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, spoke about the sorting process, Sade started whispering to Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry. I know your mother was a Muggleborn and that Draco offended you." She lowered her voice even more. "My mother was a Muggleborn as well. Draco doesn't know any better, his father has been telling him rotten things since he was a baby."

Harry nodded and said, "Alright, I'm not mad at you or anything, but I'm not going to be friends with him. I met him once before and I didn't like him much. I know you said he's your best friend but can we still be friends?"

Sade agreed and gave him a big smile which he returned.

Soon after that, all of the First Years were lined up in the Great Hall. A dirty old hat, which Sade knew to be the Sorting Hat, was placed on top of a stool. It opened its mouth and began to sing:

Oh you may not think me pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<p>

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<p>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<p>

Sade clapped along with the other students and then the first name was called by McGonagall.

"Abbot, Hannah."

That hat was placed on the little girls head. It was silent for a moment and then-

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The girl crossed the Great Hall and sat with her new house, all of whom were clapping happily. More names were called and Sade zoned out, looking for her father at the Staff table. She found her target and smiled big. Severus looked back at his daughter and gave her a small smile. Sade understood from what Fred and George had said that he wasn't exactly known for smiling. Speaking of Fred and George, Sade turned to look for them but stopped when she heard Draco's name being called. He sauntered over to the stool looking as smug as ever. The hat barely touched his head before it erupted with a shout of "SLYTHERIN". Sade saw Ron whispering something to Harry and she assumed they were friends still. Sade continued to look for Fred and George until she heard the next familiar name.

"Potter, Harry."

The Great Hall got very quiet as The Boy Who Lived walked quietly to the stool.

A conversation was going on in between the Hat and Harry and Sade heard "not Slytherin." After a few moments, the Sorting Hat opened its mouth.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire Gryffindor Table clapped and cheered and most of the Staff were clapping as well.

The Sorting continued and soon it was Sade's turn.

"Snape, Sadeth."

Sade scowled at that but sat on the stool anyways. The Hall had gotten just as quiet as they had for Harry; no one had known that the Potions Master had a daughter and were very curious.

"Ah, a Snape eh? I haven't sorted one of you in over 20 years." The Sorting Hat told Sade. "Hmm, where to put you?"

Sade thought about where she'd like to go. Slytherin to be with Draco, her best friend or Gryffindor to be with Harry, her brother.

"Your brother?" The Sorting Hat asked. "Ah yes it's all here in your head. What a secret you have young one. Now back to your sorting…"

Sade was nervous that the Sorting Hat would tell someone about Harry but immediately dropped it; it was just a Hat.

"You would do well in Slytherin, you're very cunning and quick with your tongue but you would also do well in Gryffindor, you're brave and very protective of your friends…where to put you…" The Sorting Hat said.

Sade had a feeling that the choice was really up to her. Gryffindor like her mother or Slytherin like her father? Harry or Draco?

Sade thought for a moment and whispered…

**CLIFF HANGER! HAHAHA JUST KIDDING!**

"Harry, I want to be with Harry."

The Sorting Hat opened its mouth once more and announced "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sade left the stool and sat at the Gryffindor table with Fred and George to her left and Harry to her right. She looked across the Hall at her best friend feeling ashamed. Draco was staring at her. looking stunned and upset. Sade let one tear fall down her face before she turned and looked at her father. Most of the Hall was looking at Snape, the Head of Slytherin House, to see what his reaction would be. He gave Sade a small nod of approval and then glared at everyone else in the Hall. Sade laughed out loud at this and then turned to listen to the rest of the Sorting, feeling her best friend's gaze on her the whole time.

**Oh dear god that was hard to write! And just so you know, no one heard Sade say that she wanted to be with Harry, or anything the Hat said. So Sade is friends with the Weasley twins and since Draco won't be with Sade 24/7 to cause trouble… you can put 2 and 2 together right? Next chapter: Sade gets to talk with her father…and possible Draco after the feast. Thanks to ****Bloody Lily of a new world**** for reviewing! **

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	10. Chapter 9: Being A Gryffindor

**So this is most likely going to be the last chapter until Tuesday or Wednesday because I haven't done any school work in like three days. (I do Cyber School) Sorry for the waiting but I might have a super long chapter ready for you by then. Please review and help me decide whether Sade should tell Draco that Harry is her brother. Yes or No? Please help me decide.**

**Disclaimer: Chapter 9, disclaimed.**

**Chapter 9: Being A Gryffindor**

Professor Dumbledore gave a speech and then let the students begin the feast. Sade wasn't surprised by the sudden appearance of food; she had spent the first few years of her life at Hogwarts, in her father's quarters. Once she was old enough she went to stay with the Malfoy's during the school year and went to the same basic school Draco went to. Other students were amazed by the magic.

"So Sade, do you think that Professor Snape will be more lenient with us Gryffindors now?" Ron asked.

"No. I already have a week of detentions with him. And as far as I know, he only favors Slytherin, right Fred?" Sade replied, glaring at Ron. She didn't like him.

"You already have a week of detentions?" Harry questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, Draco and I got in trouble in July on my birthday and he couldn't think of anything else to do for punishment." She replied.

Harry asked her to explain and she did.

"Wow, you're a trouble maker, aren't you?" Harry teased.

"That's why she's with us!" George said. "We're the biggest trouble-makers here!"

The Gryffindors laughed at this until they heard a familiar voice.

"It's good of you to admit that, Mr. Weasley. I'll be sure to look at you and your brother when trouble arises." Severus, now Professor Snape to everyone, drawled.

Sade stared at her father before cracking a wide grin.

"Well that was before Draco and I came to Hogwarts. There's a new team of trouble-makers. So I guess you'll have a couple more people to look at."

Professor Snape pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't give me another reason to extend your detentions, Sa- Miss Snape."

"Well _Professor,_ I was only stating facts. Draco and I do have detentions for being trouble-makers."

"But you won't be making much trouble here, now will you?"

"Oh, I'm not too sure about that."

"Miss Snape, please."

"Professor, what?"

"Sade, I was merely here to congratulate you on your house, although I would have rather you been in Slytherin, and to remind you that detentions start tonight."

"But Daddy it's the first night. And there is nothing wrong with Gryffindor."

"It's _Professor Snape_. We talked about this."

"Well you broke the rules first! You called me Sade!"

"After you go to Gryffindor Tower and put your stuff away _Miss Snape, _you will report to the Potions classroom."

"Fine _Professor Snape._"

The entire Great Hall had stopped chatting and was quietly looking from Professor Snape to Sade and back to Professor Snape the whole conversation. Said Professor turned and glared once again at the entire Great Hall until the students began chattering away again.

"That was wicked Sade!" Fred exclaimed, clapping her on the back.

"What?" Sade questioned confused.

"You just stood up to the most feared Professor here!" Another boy, Oliver Wood, replied.

"Well I'm not scared of him; he's my father, although I cannot act like it during school." Sade replied rather annoyed.

"Hey Sade, Malfoy's coming over here." Harry said poking her side.

Sade giggled loudly. Then blushed and said truthfully, "I'm really ticklish, so that, um, tickled."

"Sade." Draco stated, standing behind her.

"Draco." Sade replied, turning around in her seat.

"Sade, we're still best friends." Draco began, bending down and whispering in her ear. "It doesn't matter to me that you're in Gryffindor. It sucks though, because we won't be able to talk all the time. But we can still use Mookie to pass notes and stuff right?" He knew that Mookie could apparate through any wards.

Sade jumped up and hugged Draco.

"Alright, Draco." She said sitting back down.

"I'll wait for you outside the Gryffindor Common room so we can walk to detention okay?" He questioned.

Sade nodded. As Draco turned to leave, Sade stopped him.

"I may be in Gryffindor," Sade told him showing him her bracelet. "But I'll always wear this snake."

Draco smiled brightly and sauntered off to the Slytherin table.

"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing to the bracelet.

"Draco gave it to me for my birthday. His father normally picks out some expensive piece of jewelry, but Draco picked this one out himself." Sade replied, pulling back her sleeve. "Mr. Malfoy had been trying to convince my father to sign a Marriage Contract with him since I was 2 but he won't. I'm free to marry whomever I want."

Harry stared at her. "Well then why does he keep making Draco give you presents?"

"Well because he thinks I care about material things." Sade stated simply.

Harry dropped the conversation.

"Professor Snape's staring at you two." Someone said.

Harry and Sade turned to look at Professor Snape, who was supposed to be listening to another Professor, and found that he was indeed staring.

Both Harry and Sade gasped at the same time and rubbed their stinging scars.

Professor Snape's eyes widened, as did Sade and Harry's.

"Um, your scar hurt?" Harry asked.

Sade nodded, her hair turning bright green from nervousness.

"WHOA!" Fred shouted. "You're a Metamorphagus?"

Happy for the interruption, Sade nodded enthusiastically and began changing her hair. She changed it to the same red as Fred and George.

"Look, you could be our triplet!" George laughed.

They all laughed along, scars forgotten by everyone except Harry, Sade, and Severus.

Before long, plates were emptied and it was time to report to the Common Rooms.

"Gryffindor, this way please!" A boy with a Prefect badge on called. He had the exact same red hair that Sade was wearing now.

Sade turned to Fred and George. "How many Weasley's are there?"

They laughed. "Ah, yes that's Percy. Fred, Ron, and I are the only other Weasley's here other than him. Ginny will be here next year and Bill and Charlie already graduated."

Soon they all began to file out of the Great Hall. Before Sade could go up the first flight of steps behind her classmates, Fred and George steered her the other way.

"This is our little shortcut." They told her as they dragged her down a dark corridor.

Mookie started growling at them.

"Mookie, Fred and George are good." Sade told him quickly. "But you two should still let go of me, Mooks can be…overprotective."

At these words, Fred and George dropped her arms.

"It's right through here." George said.

All three climbed in and walked to the Common Room discussing Draco.

"Yes he can be a prat, but he's my best friend. I doubt you'll ever see him the way I do; he never shows his good side to anyone else." Sade said after Fred had expressed his dislike.

"And how do you see him?" George asked, smirking at her. "You like him don't you?"

Both Sade's cheeks and her hair turned bright pink.

"Of course not! We're only friends, well best friends but still." She replied blushing.

They had reached the Common Room. Fred and George let the subject drop.

"Uh oh Gred." George said looking at his brother.

"What is it Forge?" He asked worriedly.

"What's the password?"

"Ah, I see the dilemma."

"Well I guess we need to guess." George suggested.

They turned to the Fat Lady.

"Bubblegum." She didn't move.

"Pig Snout." Not a twitch.

"Goose Liver."

"Silver Fox."

The Fat Lady didn't move, except to flicker her eyes towards Mookie.

"I have a solution!" Sade said happily. "Hold on to Mookie. And keep this a secret, will you?"

They did as she said and there was a small pop. The three felt squeezed tight but were soon back to normal, standing in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Wicked." George said.

"Very." Fred said.

"You clowns." Sade replied. "I need to hurry though; I have to get ready for my detention."

"But we got here early!" Fred and George whined at the same time.

People could be heard coming into the Common Room.

"Yes, but you took forever with the passwords! I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast!" Sade called over her should as she ran up the staircase to the girls' dormitories.

Three other girls soon joined Sade in her room, which had four identical beds, draped in red curtains. Sade quickly spelled hers black and silver.

"You can get in trouble for that! You just defaced school property!" One of the girls said in an annoying know-it-all voice. Sade didn't like her.

"So? I can change them back." Sade replied coldly.

The other girls introduced themselves as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"I'm Sade! It's been nice meeting you, but I have detention. See you tomorrow." Sade said heading out the door. She faintly heard the other girl introduce herself as Hermione Granger.

Sade entered the Common Room and saw Harry. He gave her a quick wave and then continued his conversation with a boy whose name was Neville Longbottom, if Sade remembered correctly. As soon as she stepped outside the Common Room, she crashed into Draco, knocking him to the ground.

"Well hello Sade." He said helping her up.

"Hi Draco." She said nervously.

They started towards the Potion's Classroom. They were silent for awhile until Sade came out with it.

"Are you angry at me for kissing you?" She burst out.

"No! Why would you think that?" Draco inquired.

"Well you didn't talk to me about it and I didn't know if you were mad because I kissed you or because I kissed you first! I just didn't want you to be mad at me. I just really did love my bracelet." Sade huffed.

"I was a little mad that you kissed me first, but only because Father teased me about it." Draco said honestly. "But I'm not mad that it happened."

Sade smiled and Draco grabbed her hand.

"Is this okay?" He asked nervously.

She nodded.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Draco leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"There," he said smiling. "Now we're even."

**Awwwwh I liked writing that chapter! Next chapter: Detention! Thanks to ****Bloody Lily of a new world**** for reviewing like always. Review please; this is the last chapter for a couple days, unless I get a bunch of reviews! I promise I'll always post if enough people ask me to!**

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	11. Chapter 10: Detention

**I've decided to just write Severus for Snape most of the time. If it's a student and Sade's not around, it'll be Professor Snape…Okay so obviously, Draco and Sade serve their detention. And maybe Sade tells Draco a secret? A big secret… And it makes her father reaaaaally mad. Can you guess what it is? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Only Sade and Mookie.**

**Chapter 10: Detention**

Sade and Draco had reached the Potions classroom. Sade lightly knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came her father's voice.

"Hi Daddy!" Sade said dragging Draco in behind her, still holding his hand.

"You are serving a detention, Miss Snape, so I suggest you act like it." Severus drawled.

"Oh come on, it's just me, you, and Draco!" Sade replied, waving their connected hands.

Severus' eyes bulged (**I had to look up the spelling) **and Draco, seeing this, tried to yank his hand away from Sade unsuccessfully.

"What is this?" Severus hissed.

Sade let go of Draco's hand and doubled over with laughter.

"Oh but _Professor, _I don't think that's your business." She said once she had calmed down.

"It's no-nothing." Draco stuttered, looking terrified as Severus marched over to them.

"Sadeth Lillian Snape, you better tell me what's going on here right now." He threatened.

"Calm down Daddy, Draco and I almost always hold hands when we walk duuuuh!" She answered. "It's no big deal."

"Hrmp." Severus huffed looking at the two suspiciously. "That's true… Now you two will be helping me mix boil cure potions."

Draco and Sade nodded. They were both already excellent potions brewers from having spent the entire summer learn from Severus.

As they sat added ingredients and stirring their potions, Sade leaned over to Draco to talk.

"Why did you freak out when we were holding hands you prat?" Sade asked.

She was a little hurt because they always held hands and she didn't mean anything by it. Draco looked around to see Severus sitting at his desk across the room before replying.

"Because I didn't want him to curse my hand off. We always hold hands so I don't see what the big deal was." He said honestly.

"It's probably because of the kiss." Sade whispered. "He kind of freaked out and probably thinks that we're going to date now."

Draco chuckled. "As if, what a prat."

Sade nodded in agreement. "We're kind of only eleven and you're my best friend, I think that would be weird."

Draco smiled and agreed.

That sat there for a moment in silence before Sade leaned over again.

"I have a big secret to tell you."

"What is it?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well you can't tell anyone I told you or tell anyone, especially not Daddy because he would be very, very cross with me." Sade stated looking at her father.

"Alright Sade. I'd never tell any of your secrets." Draco responded.

"Okay, well you know how-"

"No talking in detention!" Severus barked.

Sade glared at him for a moment before returning to her potion.

Every five minutes or so, Sade would look up to see if he was looking and try to tell Draco her secret.

"Miss Snape, if you try to talk to Mr. Malfoy one more time, I will extend your detentions indefinitely." He threatened, earning him another glare from Sade.

"That's no fair! Why can't we talk?" Sade questioned angrily.

"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T." Severus shouted.

"FINE." Sade shouted back.

They sat in silence for another 5 minutes before Sade began to hum Ain't Know Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell, her and Draco's favorite song. It described their friendship perfectly.

Sade stared at her father, daring him to say something. Wow she was getting snotty today. Soon though, her and Draco couldn't help themselves and began to sing.

**Draco:** "Listen, baby  
>Ain't no mountain high<br>Ain't no valley low  
>Ain't no river wide enough, baby"<p>

**Sade:** "If you need me, call me  
>No matter where you are<br>No matter how far  
>Just call my name<br>I'll be there in a hurry  
>You don't have to worry"<p>

**Both:** "'Cause baby,  
>There ain't no mountain high enough<br>Ain't no valley low enough  
>Ain't no river wide enough<br>To keep me from getting to you"

**Draco:** "Remember the day  
>I set you free<br>I told you  
>You could always count on me<br>From that day on I made a vow  
>I'll be there when you want me<br>Some way, somehow"

**Both:** "'Cause baby,  
>There ain't no mountain high enough<br>Ain't no valley low enough  
>Ain't no river wide enough<br>To keep me from getting to you"

"Enough you two." Severus said but they could see he was smiling. They were really good singers and harmonized pretty well. They got back to their potions.

Eventually Severus looked up and told them they had five minutes left and then they could go.

Draco was staring at Sade. He wanted to know her secret so badly now. Sade could tell he was doing this so quickly leaned over.

'My secret is… I think Fred and George are really cute."

"WHAT?" Her father yelled from behind them causing both children to jump.

"Oh…I…um…" Sade stuttered her hair and cheeks turning pink once again.

Draco was laughing hard at his godfather's bright red face and his best friend's embarrassment. She almost always told him about the boy, or in this case boys, that she thought were cute. He would then tell her if he approved or not. It was just how they did things.

"Approve!" Draco said grabbing Sade's hand and dashing out of the room before her father could freak out again.

Severus returned to his desk. His daughter was eleven and only here for one day and she already had her eyes on not just one somebody, but two. Godric, being a father was difficult. Severus promised himself to ask someone how to deal with little girl crushes…

'This is going to be a long year." Severus thought, pinching the bridge of his nose.

**Oh you thought she was going to tell Draco about Harry… nope she thinks Fred and George are cute. Hahahahahaha. And yes obviously Draco and Sade like each other but they aren't ready to admit how much, they just want to stay best friends for as long as they can… so ****Bloody Lily of a new world****, you might just get your wish for her to go out with one of the twins! Thanks for reviewing! And the line from the song, Remember the day I set you free, Draco didn't exactly set her free but he found her soo, yeah. Sorry if this chapter sucked, I couldn't really think of a way to make detention interesting. Next chapter: The First Day of Classes! Review!**

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	12. Chapter 11: You mean we actually have to

**Severus: What are you doing here?**

**Me: Um…writing the next chapter.**

**Severus: GO DO YOUR SCHOOL WORK.**

**Me: No! You're not my father!**

**Severus: That shows what you know.**

**Me: …**

**Me: Stupefy!**

**Yes, so here's chapter 11 even though I should be doing school work!**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 11: You mean we actually have to go to class?**

"Sade…" Said a voice. "Sade you need to wake up or you're going to be late!"

Sade shot up. "Late for what?"

Lavender was sitting on the edge of her bed, watching Mookie with caution.

"Class. We have Potions with the Slytherins first. You've already missed breakfast." Lavender replied, suddenly smiling. "You fath- I mean Professor Snape was twitching in his seat scanning the entire room for you."

Sade would've laughed but she was too tired. She flopped back down on the bed. Lavender stared at her.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

Sade looked up from where she was laying. "Wait you're serious?"

Lavender nodded and gave Sade an "are-you-insane" look.

"You mean we actually have to go to class?" Sade said angrily, getting up and pulling on her uniform. "It's only the first day back."

Lavender cringed. "It's not my fault."

"I know, I'm sorry Lavender. I'm really not a morning person!" Sade said apologetically. "Thank you for coming and waking me up."

"It's okay!" She replied cheerily. "And don't thank me, Draco Malfoy asked me to wake you up. I think he's waiting outside the portrait for you."

"Okay thanks!" Sade said grinning. Draco always cheered her up and she was feeling extremely grumpy. She hadn't slept well at all last night because her scar had been burning.

The two walked down to the Common Room together but parted ways as Sade went to find Draco. It wasn't very difficult because he was standing right outside of the portrait just like the night before. And just like the night before, Sade crashed right into him.

"Klutz." Draco teased helping her up.

"Shut up Draco."

The two headed down to the Potions classroom again.

"What's wrong with you this morning Sade?" Draco asked as they walked.

"My scar hurt last night." Sade replied quietly. "I didn't sleep much."

"Ah. So you're going to be taking a nap in Potions?" Draco asked jokingly.

"Most likely." Sade replied seriously as they were joined by Blaise, Harry, and the twins.

"Hey guys! Where's Ron?" Sade questioned. She snuck a peak at Harry; he looked as bad as she felt. 'His scar must have been bothering him too.'

"Here he comes now…" Fred responded. "Still eating."

Ron came running up with a handful of toast and stopped next to Harry.

" Ey 'Arry, 'ant some 'oast?" He mumbled with his mouthful.

"Um, no Ron that's okay." Harry replied laughing.

"So, anyone else think this group is a bit odd?" Blaise asked. "I mean Gryffindors and Slytherins are like the worst of enemies."

Sade slapped Blaise on the back of the head. "Don't jinx it you prat! And besides, Draco and I are best friends and a stupid house feud won't change that."

Draco nodded in agreement and Sade added, "Besides, he knows that Gryffindors are the best."

Draco scowled at his best friend and the group continued to walk towards the dungeons. "Lies."

Sade laughed at this and was going to say something but they had reached the class room and her father was standing at the door, glaring angrily.

"You are all late. 5 points from Gryffindor, each." He growled.

"But Professor that's not fair!" Harry complained. "You didn't take any points from Slytherin!"

"5 points for back talk, Mr. Potter. Now I suggest you take your seat or I will continue to take points!" Professor Snape barked. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, why are you here?"

"Actually Professor Snape, we have a free period now, so you can take points from us!" Fred said turning around. "Bye Sade-babe!"

George threw her a grin and repeated his brother's words, jogging to catch up with him.

"You told them!" Sade hissed quietly, hitting Draco with her bag. "You little rat!"

"Geroff me!" Draco yelled.

"Miss Snape, cease and desist immediately." Professor Snape snarled. "Or I will be forced to send to the Headmaster's office.

Sade continued whacking Draco. "I haven't had a chance to talk to Albus since I've gotten here so that sounds good to me."

Professor Snape let out a frustrated sigh. "Enough sit down now."

They all took their seats; Draco next to Sade, and the class began.

"I did not tell them anything!" Draco whispered, rubbing his sore arm.

Sade glared at him.

"I swear Sade! You know I would never do that!" Draco hissed.

"Well then why did they call me Sade-babe?" She hissed right back.

"Sade, who hasn't called you that at least once?" Draco questioned.

Sade sighed and apologized. Draco grabbed her hand under the desk and squeezed.

"That's alright, _Sade-babe._" Draco replied, mockingly.

Sade stuck her tongue out playful and then they both turned their attention to Professor Snape.

"What was that about?" Harry asked Ron, watching the two from the desks behind.

Ron opened his mouth to answer but was stopped by Professor Snape.

"So, the great Harry Potter thinks he's too good to listen in class?" He said staring at the boy. "Tell me then, Mr. Potter, What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

That girl from Sade's dormitory, the annoying one, stuck her hand the air. Sade glared at her.

"I don't know, sir." Harry stuttered in confusion.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

The annoying girl, whose name Sade remembered was Hermione, stuck her hand even higher in the air. Sade glared even harder and Hermione's eyes flickered over to her. Sade glared at the girl with all her might until she put her hand down. Sade smiled in victory. Let's see someone else try to show up her brother again.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know." Harry answered again.

"Tsk, looks like fame isn't everything." Snape mocked. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know Professor." Harry said, turning slightly pink with embarrassment.

Now Sade glared at her father. 'Prat.' She thought at him. 'You greasy, slimy git. Stop being mean to him.'

Snape turned to his daughters table. "Miss Snape, do you know the answers?"

This surprised Sade. "Yes, Professor. Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

"See Potter, maybe you should've opened a book and learned something before you stepped into my classroom, acting all high and mighty." Snape sneered.

"Excuse me, sir." Sade said raising her hand. "I don't think it's fair to compare Harry and I, because well I've learned a lot about Potions already from…well, you."

Snape stared at Sade. "Well, Miss Snape, it doesn't really matter what you think is fair. I think it might be in your best interest, however, to stop sticking up for Mr. Potter."

"Well, Professor Snape," She bit out," It doesn't really matter what you think I should or shouldn't do concerning my friends."

The entire class was getting ready for another argument between the two to start but was disappointed.

"10 points to Gryffindor for your answers, Miss Snape." The Professor said turning around, a slight smile on his face.

Sade and Draco both raised their eyebrows at this.

"I was expecting a fight." Sade whispered to Draco.

"You and me both!" Draco whispered back.

"Well?" Snape growled, back to his normal, snarky self. "Why aren't you writing down what was just discussed?"

The class quickly wrote down as much as they remembered Sade saying and they were soon dismissed.

"What was that about, Sade?" Harry questioned as soon as they left the classroom. "Why does he hate me so much?"

Sade just laughed.

"He doesn't hate you." She said reassuringly. "He just doesn't like you. He doesn't really like anyone."

"He likes you!" Harry replied.

"Duuuuuh, I'm his daughter." Sade said. "But he's not going more lenient with Gryffindor just because of that."

Fred and George had met them outside the classroom because they had Potions next and had heard the entire thing.

"He may not be more lenient." Fred said. "But he definitely favors you. That's the first time he's given points to Gryffindor."

"Since when?" Harry asked.

"Since he's worked here." George replied.

"No way!" Sade said in disbelief but Fred and George only nodded.

"Alright Sade!" Ron and Harry said giving her high fives.

"I'll see you later." Draco told Sade, following Blaise in the direction of the History of Magic Classroom.

"Bye!" She called.

"Alright, let's go transfigure stuff!" Ron said, pulling out his toast from earlier and shoving a piece in his mouth.

" Theesh 'oast es 'mazing!" He exclaimed.

Sade stared in disgust while Harry laughed again.

"Shut up Ron."

**Alright. You lucky, lucky people. I only did two essays for school today! And I just spent a couple hours writing this chapter. Which I think is not very good, sorry! I made up Sade's entire schedule in a nice neat graph, which Idid not upload right so i will post it on my picasa web album and you can see it there! Next chapter….flying lessons? Possibly, I'm not going into what happens during Transfiguration because that would be boring. The end of next chapter, Sade will summarize her thoughts on her classes or something! Review :)**

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy**


	13. Chapter 12: Shut up Harry

**I really think this was a bad idea, starting this story. I haven't done any school at all today. Well that could because Mother Nature decided to be a beotch today… anywho, I decided last night while thinking of this story that I will do each year individually. I can't see another way of making sure everything I want known is known. So if you weren't expecting a reaaaally long fanfic or at least multiple fanfics of this, leave now! Please **_**review.**_

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created Harry Potter and co., I only make them play with Sade.**

**Chapter 12: Shut up Harry**

After her first week of classes was over, Sade was relieved to have the weekend off. She was exhausted from trying to remember which day she had double Potions and which day she had flying lessons, and if she was supposed to bring her History of Magic book today or not. Sade loved it all, even being exhausted. She knew it would get better and she would get used to it. Sade returned to her dorm after dinner and plopped down on her bed to think about this past week. She had definitely learned a lot about her classmates and her teachers.

Professor McGonagall, her Transfiguration professor, was a strict but good teacher. She would help if you asked for it and were going to pay attention. She never showed preference to any house, even though she was the Head of Gryffindor house. She gave points for correct answers almost every day. On her first day she had learned that her Professor was an Animagus. Harry and Ron had stopped by the Common Room to grab their books and were late. She surprised them by leaping of her desk, in cat form, before transforming back and telling them they should be transfigured into a watch and a map and not to be late again. That woman hated tardiness.

Her flying instructor, Madam Hooch, was an older woman with gray spiky hair. She often barked her instructions at her students, but nonetheless was an effective teacher. Monday would be their first day of hands-on learning. They had spent the first three days of class learning safety rules. Sade was excited to start flying, although she and Draco had been flying on her father's broom since she was 8. Oh the things she convinces Draco to do.

Her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Quirell, was a man Sade did not like one bit. The man stuttered and mumbled and didn't know a thing about the Dark Arts. Sade had learned more from the books she nicked from the library at home and at Malfoy Manor. And, more often than not, her scar always began pounded in that class. It was terrible boring and draining.

Her first day in History of Magic, Sade was shocked to find that her teacher was a ghost. She was very excited about this, having already made friends with Peeves and Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor. She was soon disappointed when she discovered that Professor Binns was just as boring as the subject her taught. She quickly found herself joining half the class, including Harry and Ron, in taking a nap before Herbology.

Herbology was an interesting enough subject. One Hufflepuff had managed to bump into a bubotuber during the first day of class and touch the pus, causing his skin to erupt into painful looking boils. The teacher, Professor Sprout, was a very nice woman who reminded Sade of a grandmother, not Sade's seeing as she never met either of hers. She was short, plump, and very sweet to all the students.

Professor Flitwick, her Charms teacher, was very short, shorter than all the first years. That would make sense seeing as he was a dwarf. He was very skilled with a wand and there was a rumor going around that he was once a master dueler. He was nice enough to the students and handed out points regularly.

Her father was in fact her Potions teacher and Sade did not want to think about that biased git at the moment. He was unfair and mean and snarky…but Sade didn't want to think about that so she moved on to her class mates.

Harry was a bit lazy in his class work but still made an effort most of the time. He often asked Sade for help with his homework, which Sade always did. She loved being able to spend time with her brother, who was quickly becoming a close friend.

Ron was a lot more than lazy and always asked Sade if he could copy her homework, which Sade happily declined. Fred and George's brother or not, Sade didn't really like Ron. She only dealt with him because of Harry, Fred, and George.

Sade hung out with Fred and George during almost all of her free time when she wasn't studying with Draco or Harry. She had charmed them each their own mitto parchment and they talked all the time. They had showed her a lot of secret passage ways and a map that showed everyone in Hogwarts, which they called The Marauder's Map. To view the map, one only had to tap it with their wand and recite, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." It was made by Messrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs which intrigued Sade. When Sirius wrote her, he signed Padfoot, which Sade figured was because of his Animagus. She would write him later tonight and find out.

Hermione Granger was Sade's least favorite person in the world. She was an annoying I-think-I-know-it-all, which Sade likes to think of her as. Sade corrected the girl at every chance she got, which deeply upsetted the girl. 'What can I say? I don't like girls.' Sade thought. Even though Sade despised the girl, she stuck up for her when that cow Pansy had called her a Mudblood. She may despise Granger but she hates Parkinson with a passion.

Sade was glad she barely saw Pansy because she had an annoyingly high pitched voice and was constantly trying to hang on Draco. Draco would slightly push the girl away and stand as close to Sade as he could, most of the time behind her. Sade had already yelled at the girl three times to leave him alone, almost starting a duel in the middle of the Charms corridors.

Draco was the second smartest in the year (behind Sade of course, Granger coming in 3rd) and always worked hard. He could almost always be found studying with Sade in the library, sometimes even with Harry there. Although they didn't see each other during classes all day, Draco and Sade communicated through mitto parchment, something that Sirius had wrote her about the third day she was here. It was charmed parchment that was a bit like owl mail but much quicker. As soon as you wrote on it, it sent the message to the other linked mitto parchments, which would fly to the owner and patiently whack them on the head if they ignored it.

Then there was her other fellow Gryffindors, most notable Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom. Seamus always managed to blow things up, which Snape had taken 20 points for on Thursday and Neville always managed to screw everything up in every class, except for Herbology. Her father loooooved torturing Neville. He would stand over his cauldron and wait for him to screw up so he could take away points. Sade was quiet fond of Neville, the same was she was fond of Harry, and offered to help him after dinner on Tuesdays and Fridays which he happily accepted.

Sade was thinking about all this and how happy she was at Hogwarts when there was a knock on her dormitory door. Lavender stepped into the room looking a bit scared.

"What's up Lav?" Sade asked. "You know you don't have to knock right? It's your dorm too."

"Oh, um right. I just thought…you yelled at Hermione earlier…so…I." Lavender mumbled.

"Lavender, me and you, we're cool. I don't like Hermione Granger." Sade said rolling her eyes. "I'm not my father, I don't hate all Gryffindors."

Lavender laughed and looked calmer. "Oh thank god, I thought Parvati and I were the only ones who don't like her."

The two laughed for a moment more before Lavender remembered why she was here.

"Harry and Ron are looking for you. I think they need help with their Potions Essay." Lavender said.

Sade groaned. "Homework on the weekends, I'd forgotten. Thanks Lav."

Sade grabbed her mitto paper and school bag and went down to the Common Room.

"Thank Godric you're here Sade." Ron cried upon seeing her. "We need your help. Potions essay."

"Well Ron, I am going to the library to do research with Draco and both you and Harry are welcome to join us." Sade said writing to Draco on the mitto.

"Okay, give me a minute." Harry said packing up his bag. "And what is that?"

"Mitto paper, so I can talk to Draco when we're away from each other." Sade said smiling. "I could make you one too, so you don't have to send Lavender to find me."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Sounds good Sade!"

"I am not going to study with Malfoy." Ron said. "I don't want to be anywhere near that snake."

"Ron…" Harry said warningly.

"Fine you prat! Don't, I don't care. I hope you fail you stupid fathead!" Sade shouted. "Draco could really help you!"

Her hair had steadily been getting darker and darker and Harry was a little worried.

'Didn't her hair get red when she was mad?' He thought to himself. He grabbed Sade's arm lightly and her hair instantly turned back to blonde.

"Thanks Harry." She said quietly. "Let's go."

The two left Ron looking very red in the face and went in the direction of the Library.

"I'm sorry that Ron and I don't get along very well." Sade said as they walked.

"It's okay Sade. You don't have to be friends with Ron, just like I don't have to be nice to Mal- Draco right?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Sade realized he was just as worried about her picking between him and Draco, as she was about him picking between she and Ron.

"No, of course not! I'll be friends with you no matter what and I'll never make you pick between Ron and I." Sade replied hurriedly.

Harry smiled and said, "And I'd never make you pick between Mal-Draco and I"

Sade laughed. "You don't have to call him Draco. He calls you Potter so you can call him Malfoy."

"Well actually he calls me Potty or Scarhead," Harry replied, still laughing.

"I know I'm sorry, I've tried to get him to stop but he doesn't like you." Sade said frowning.

"Its fine, you and Ron don't get along because he acts like a git all the time. We can be friends without being friends with each other's friends." Harry said. "Wow. That was a weird sentence."

They both laughed really hard at this. They had reached the Library and were heading towards the table were they saw Draco.

Harry leaned over to Sade before they reached the table and whispered, "Maybe Draco hates me because he's jealous that we hang out a lot. You are his best friend after all. Or maybe he like-likes you."

Sade flushed red, along with her hair, as Harry laughed, and they sat down with Draco.

"Shut up Harry."

**Longest chapter so far! Hey did you know that the Librarian, Irma Pince, is supposedly Snape's mom Eileen Prince? Look at the letters… I am Prince. WHAAT? Yes, so should I use that in this story or no? I'm thinking not but just wanted to let you know in case I did. Next chapter is def Flying Lessons, and ****Bloody Lily of a new world**** thanks for the review, Draco **_**will **_**be Draco, just wait and see…mittere is Latin for send but mitto is the actual verb or whatever…**_**review!**_

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	14. Chapter 13: Flying Lessons

**I've decided that I'm only going to update a couple times a week. I can keep doing 1 or 2 everyday, I need to do some school work. On a good note, I've had over 300 visitors, thank you! Now if you guys and girls would be as great as ****Bloody Lily of a new world**** and review, I'd be beyond happy :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm really tired of trying to come up with Disclaimers so just consider this my last one. I don't own Harry Potter only Sade and Mookie.**

**Chapter 13: Flying Lessons**

Harry, Draco, and Sade had met in the library again on Sunday and finally finished their Potions Essay just before curfew. They walked together in silence until they reached the Great Hall where Draco had to go right and Harry and Sade had to go left.

"Bye Draco." Sade said giving him a small hug.

"See you tomorrow Sade." Draco replied. "Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry replied with a curt nod.

As Draco turned to leave Sade suddenly remembered.

"Oh Draco!" She exclaimed. "I almost forgot. I've charmed mitto parchment for Fred, George, and Harry. And Blaise, but I haven't seen him all week. Can you give him this?"

Draco took the mitto paper from her and glanced at it. She had decorated it just as she had decorated his and most likely the other three. Blaise's mitto had a beautifully hand drawn snake across the top and Blaise's name is Sade's signature arrow letters. Draco's was the same except his had a mighty dragon instead of a snake.

"Always so artsy." Draco laughed. "What'd you do for Potter and them?"

"Fred and George have a hyena and a coyote and for _Harry _it's a lion of course." Sade replied, handing said mitto to Harry. "With their names of course."

Just as Draco was going to reply, the curfew bell rang, signaling that it was 8 pm.

"Uh-oh!" Harry said, grabbing Sade's hand (which Draco scowled at) and took off in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Draco ran the opposite direction, not wanting anymore detentions; he and Sade had just finished their detentions with Snape.

Suddenly Sade yanked Harry through a passage way and they ran down the dark corridor. They quickly reached the Common Room and ran to their respective dorms.

Sade grabbed her mitto paper and wrote Draco.

_From: Sade (worried sick)_

_To: Draco (loves his mitto design)_

_Dray did you get back alright? Did Filch get you?_

Sade sat and waiting for a few minutes. She was getting really nervous and then her mitto paper flew and slapped her on the head. She hurriedly opened it but it wasn't from Draco, it was Harry.

_To: Sade_

_From: Harry_

_Thanks for the mitto Sade, I love the Lion. Well I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Good night._

She replied immediately.

_To: Harry (you obviously know nothing)_

_From: Sade (about mitto paper)_

_You're welcome. And yes I will see you tomorrow. I'll explain about the mitto then. Good night._

Sade stayed up for another hour before she mittoed Fred.

_To: Fred (ginger)_

_From: Sade (HELP!)_

_Can you check the map? Draco hasn't answered my mitto and I think Filch caught him on the way back from the library._

Fred replied right away.

_To: Sade (you've been a ginger)_

_From: Fred (cleverest boy in the world)_

_The prat is in his Common Room. Next to Zabini._

Sade seethed with rage. That git was making her worry on purpose. She mittoed a thank you to Fred and then mittoed both Blaise and Draco.

_To: Blaise (who will be without a best friend soon)_

_From: Sade (ANGRY SADE)_

_Tell Draco that he is not allowed to talk to me ever again. That PRAT. And do you like your mitto?_

_To: Draco Lucius Malfoy (prat, git, horrible bf)_

_From: Sade (I hate you)_

_HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME WORRY! I SHOULD SEND YOU A HOWLER!_

_To: Sade (calm yourself woman)_

_From: Blaise (I don't really need a best friend)_

_I told him. And yes I like it, you really can draw well. But I'm tired, goodnight._

_To: Sade_

_From: Draco_

_Bf? Doesn't that mean boyfriend? Hmm.._

Sade was about to write back and correct it but she realized Draco was trying to get her to mitto him. She set her mitto under her Transfiguration book and laid down. Ha, that will teach him. Let him worry about what I meant. After a little while, Sade drifted off to sleep.

123456789

Sade woke up earlier than normal, the first in the dorms. She took a shower, got dressed, and made her way down to the Common Room where she found Harry.

"Mornin' Harry." She called, brushing her hair. "Why are you up so early?"

"Hey Sade." He replied, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know, I just woke up early!"

Sade nodded. "Same here. Let's walk to breakfast and I explain mitto."

123456789

"So you're supposed to write something funny or something like that right there?" Harry asked, obviously confused.

"Yes. It's kind of like Muggle Email. They put LOL, we put something clever." Sade explained.

"Ah. I understand now!" Harry said his eyes lighting up with understanding.

They made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down. There were only a couple of other students there, including both Draco and Blaise.

"Don't look now, but the snakes are coming." Harry told her. On the way here, she had told him she wasn't talking to Draco today.

"Blaise, how are you?" Sade asked staring directly at him.

"Good." Blaise said standing awkwardly between the two best friends.

"Did you tell Potter about us then Sade?" Draco said, trying to start a fight.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry questioned, looking back and forth between the two. None of the students noticed the snarky Potions master walking quietly up to them.

"Well you see," Draco drawled, "Last night, she called me her _boyfriend_."

"SHE WHAT?" Prof. Snape roared. Her glared at Draco until the boy trembled.

"For your information, Prof. Snape, even though it doesn't concern you, I called him my bf as in _best friend_. I would never want to go out with a prat like Malfoy." She snarled in response.

"5 points from each of you. Mr. Malfoy for spreading rumors and Sade for insulting a fellow student." Prof. Snape said after deeming this the truth. "Now make up and make it quick. You two are working together in Potions today and I will not have my best students messing up because they are being childish."

The truth was that Severus didn't want Draco and Sade's friendship ending like his and Lily's did. He didn't want Sade to feel the heartbreak of losing her best friend. He knew this argument was small but he knew they were stubborn and it could snowball into something worse. Or maybe he was paranoid.

Sade and Draco glared at each other.

Severus sighed. "Well, I guess I could put you both back in detention until you resolve this little spat."

Sade growled and Draco sneered. They stood for a little while longer.

"Fine. I'm sorry I worried you Sade, I thought it'd be funny. And I'm sorry for saying you called me your boyfriend." Draco said, surprising everyone.

"You're forgiven." Sade said.

Everyone stared at her for a few seconds.

"And I'm sorry for calling you a prat." She added.

Draco went to hug her and then realized Snape was still there and tried to change it to a handshake which resulted in Draco almost touching Sade's face. Draco, Sade, and Prof. Snape all turned red.

"GET TO CLASS!" He barked before turning around, his black robes billowing.

The kids all burst out laughing. They still had half an hour until class started. Other kids had begun filing in the Great Hall. Draco and Blaise returned to the Slytherin table. George and Fred sat on Sade's right again and Ron sat on Harry's left.

"Harry please let me copy your Potions essay." Ron was begging, stuffing his face with pancakes.

"No Ron. Sade offered to help you but you decided not to come with us. She offered twice Ron, twice! Even after you insulted her friend, she offered again!" Harry replied angrily. "I won't let you."

So the group finished breakfast and headed to their first class where Prof. Snape yelled at Ron for not having his Essay and took 10 points from Gryffindor, which Sade earned back by the end of the class for her and Draco's potion.

Class was dismissed and Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Sade ran to the grounds outside the castle where Flying Lessons were held. Ron trailed behind with Neville and Hermione.

Madam Hooch was already there and there were brooms lying across the grass.

"Well, what are you all waiting for." she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

When everyone was standing next to a broom, she spoke again.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, :and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

Harry and Sade's brooms jumped into their hands immediately, Draco and Blaise's following after a few more tries. Soon everyone had their brooms and were mounted on them.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -" But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Sade saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and - WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Sade heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get.".

She turned to the rest of the class and glared.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

As soon as Madam Hooch was gone Draco, Blaise, and the rest of Slytherin began laughing. Sade marched up to Draco and Blaise and gave them both a punch on the shoulder.

"It's not funny you prats! Neville could be really hurt!" She hissed at them.

"That's the funny part stupid!" Screeched Pansy in her stupid annoying voice.

"Who are you calling stupid you daft cow?" Sade said, attempting to punch the girl only to be held back by Blaise.

"Look what I found!" Draco exclaimed picking up something shiny off the glass. "The lard most have dropped it."

It was Neville's Remembrall that his grandmother had just given him.

"Give it here Draco." Sade said holding out her hand.

Draco smirked at her.

"You want it Sade?" He asked stepping on his broom and gliding around her.

Sade was angry. Here he was trying to look cool with the move that she taught him! She grabbed her broom and mounted it.

"Let's do this." She growled.

Draco mounted his broom and the two of them steadily began rising.

"You mustn't!" Hermione was nagging. "You'll get expelled."

Sade stopped for a moment to look down. "Oh shut up you cow! You're just as annoying as Parkinson!"

Hermione squeaked and fell silent.

Suddenly, Harry was on his broom next to Sade.

"This is hardly fair!" Draco exclaimed, motioning to Blaise. "There we go."

Blaise and Draco took off towards the castle and Harry and Sade followed. They went about trying to get the little ball from them but it wasn't going well. Then Draco tried to throw it to Blaise but Harry blocked it. It bounced off Harry's hand and Blaise hit it with the tail of his broom and it sailed towards a window. Blaise and Draco took off. Sade zoomed in that direction and caught the ball before it shattered against the window. Harry high-fived her and they went back to their classmates, not noticing the teacher who had seen the both of them.

As they reached their fellow Gryffindors who were cheering, Sade looked over to the Slytherins who were scowling. They landed and Sade walked over to Draco and Blaise. She stood directly in front of both of them for a moment.

"NANAABOOBOO!" She teased sticking her tongue out and blowing raspberries.

The Gryffindors began laughing until they heard a stern voice.

"Sade Snape, Harry Potter, come with me." Prof. McGonagall called sternly.

All the smiles fell. Draco's eyes were wide with worry. He didn't want his best friend to get expelled. Even though he was worried about Sade, he still threw a smug look in Harry's face as he walked by. 

**Uh-oh. Well we know they won't be expelled and we know what's going to happen but there can only be one Seeker…what to do…Also Fred's patronus was a hyena and George's was a coyote. Hence the mitto paper design, even though they don't know it yet. Arrow letters are specialty of mine and if I have enough time I'll post a picture on the picasa album sometime. Please review, it motivates me.**

** -TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	15. Chapter 14: Quidditch

**Last chapter until Friday! I have to get blood work done tomorrow and I have a tiny bit of tryphanophobia (fear of needles) so I will be flipping out tomorrow and will most likely think my arm will fall off if I move it. So no typing and no new chapter! Or maybe I'm just lazy, one of those two. REVIEW!**

**Chapter 14: Quidditch**

Sade and Harry walked behind Prof. McGonagall in silence. They were both terrified. Sade was afraid of what her father would do when he found out she got expelled and Harry was afraid of having to return to Privet Drive with his Aunt and Uncle. They approached a door, which Sade recognized as the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Sade gave Harry a quizzical look that turned back to fear when she heard the Prof. ask if she could borrow "wood."

'Surely they didn't beat the students here, did they?' Sade thought in fear. She was relieved when she saw a tall boy, probably a sixth or seventh year, with short brown hair wearing a Gryffindor uniform step out of the classroom.

"I think I've found you a Seeker and a Chaser." Prof. McGonagall said with a smile.

The boy studied the two first years with confusion. Harry looked back with equal confusion but Sade was glowing; literally her hair was a glowing orange. She wasn't going to be expelled; she was going to play Quidditch!

"Oliver Wood, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter and Sade Snape." Prof. McGonagall continued. "They've just shown excellent skills on their brooms and I think they're exactly what Gryffindor needs this season to finally beat Slytherin."

Oliver Wood raised his eye brows in surprise. Harry Potter and Sade Snape? The Boy Who Lived and the Evil Potion Master's daughter? There weren't two more talked about students in the entire castle.

"Alright, you two meet me on the Quidditch pitch at 6 o' clock, okay?" Oliver said excitedly. "Make sure you eat a big dinner and bring brooms."

Sade and Harry nodded and Oliver stared at them again.

"Which is the Seeker and which is the Chaser?" Oliver asked looking at Prof. McGonagall.

She smiled big before answering.

"Miss Snape is the Seeker and Mr. Potter is a Chaser, just like his father."

Harry's mouth dropped open. He hadn't known his father played Quidditch, and now he was going to play the same position as he had.

Prof. McGonagall dismissed Oliver before turning to the two children.

"I would've normally given you detentions but I can't stand the thought of Gryffindor losing to Slytherin again this year. Prof. Snape always brings it up." She said looking at Sade. "I have a feeling this is our year. You two go to lunch now, I will talk to the Headmaster about getting you some decent brooms."

Sade and Harry watched her walk away in shock. They weren't expelled, they were going to play Quidditch, and get their own brooms? Today was full of shocks.

They walked back to lunch, mostly in silence. Before they reached the Great Hall, Harry stopped Sade to ask her a question.

"Um…what's Quidditch?" Harry asked in embarrassment.

"What's Quidditch?" Sade exclaimed. "Where have you-"

Then she remembered her grew up with Muggles.

"Oh, right. Muggles." She said quietly. Suddenly she grabbed his hand and dragged him down and through many hallways until they reached a room filled with trophies. Harry looked around in amazement at all of them.

"Look right here Harry." Sade said pointing to a very large trophy.

Harry stood in front of it and leaned in to read it.

"James Potter, Gryffindor Chaser, Quidditch Cup Winner."

Harry threw his arms around Sade.

"Thank you Sade. This is really special." Harry said. It was the first thing of his father's he had even seen.

Sade hugged him tightly.

"Of course Harry! You're my friend." She said smiling. "Actually, you a bit more like a brother to me."

Oh she hoped her father never found out she was so obnoxiously indiscrete.

"And you're like a sister to me!" Harry laughed. "Now explain Quidditch."

The two made their way to the Great Hall once again, this time while Sade explained all about Quidditch. They were both excited about playing, but Prof. McGonagall had told them to keep it a secret.

Fred and George spotted them and sat next to them, one on each side.

"Wood told us." They explained in low voices. "Congrats you two. You're the youngest players in a century! And by the way Wood was skipping as he told us, you two must be excellent."

"Well we haven't actually practiced; McGonagall caught us on our brooms during Flying Lessons, getting Neville's Remembrall from the snakes." Sade replied in equally low tones.

The twins just threw her matching grins before starting to eat. "You'll be great."

More students filed into the Great Hall and the Gryffindors surrounded Harry and Sade.

"You're still here!" Lavender shouted.

"I thought you guys were done for!" Ron added.

Harry and Sade just shook their heads and smiled. That is until Draco and Blaise sauntered over to the table.

"Sade, I didn't mean to get you in trouble, I'm sorry!" Draco whispered worriedly in her ear; he still had a reputation to hold up and Malfoys don't apologize but he didn't want Sade mad at him again.

Sade laughed and pulled him closer.

"It's okay Draco! We're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team because of it!" She whispered back. "But shhhh."

Draco's mouth hung open but he quickly snapped it shut and stood up straight.

"Besides, I've gotten you in trouble enough that was a little payback!" She said giggling at his expression.

Blaise just shook his head and dragged a stunned Draco back to his seat.

Sade saw her father walking to the Staff Table so she quickly stood up.

"Excuse me Miss Snape." He said trying to step around her. She quickly stepped in his path.

"Actually Prof. Snape I wanted to ask you something." She replied.

"You can talk to me after class tomorrow, Miss Snape." He huffed, stepping to the other side, only to be blocked again.

"Well actually I wanted to talk to you…" She dropped her voice to a whisper before continuing. "As Sade and Daddy, not Miss Snape and Prof. Snape."

Whispered or not, Harry, Fred, and George heard her and snickered upon hearing "Daddy." They were still a bit shocked that Sade came from the snarky git.

Prof. Snape glared at them and then sighed.

"Fine. Come to my office at 6 o' clock." He replied, stepping for the third time but being blocked again, again.

"I can't I have…something I have to do that can't be rescheduled. Can I come after then? I'll help you grade papers like I used to!" Sade begged.

Severus stared at his daughter, wondering what could be so important.

"Fine." He answered, this time moving _her _out of the way. Sade giggled at this and took her seat again.

"What do you need to talk to him about?" Harry asked.

"Well I need a broom." Sade half lied.

She did need a broom but the truth was she missed her father. She hadn't talked to him since she arrived. Oh sure she talked to Prof. Snape but her father and Prof. Snape were two completely different people. She also wanted to talk to him about Neville…Neville! She still had his Remembrall. She looked at the Gryffindor Table for him and found him sitting next to the annoying Granger girl. She walked over and handed it to him.

"Thanks Sade!" He sputtered turning red. "I'm sorry if you got in trouble."

"It was nothing Neville!" She responded reassuringly. "I'll see you in the Library tomorrow to study but it'll have to be after 7 okay?"

Neville nodded and Sade was relieved; She had Quidditch practice starting tomorrow.

Soon lunch was over and Sade grabbed her bag. She walked with Harry and Ron, who was finally trying to be nice to her, and made her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was the happiest she had ever been. She loved Hogwarts and how happy it made her. She hoped nothing would ever disturb her peace her.

**Dunnnt dunnnt duuuuun! Foreshadowing alert! Hahaha. Please review so you can have your name mentioned, like ****Bloody Lily of a new world**__**(thanks), and make me happy! I won't be posting again until Friday! **

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**

**P.S. REVIEW PLEAAAASE!**


	16. Chapter 15: Why so Sirius?

**Wooo I survived my blood work stuff. I think I'm over my fear of needles…anyways… Sorry if my Google Translations are off Hahaha.**

Chapter 15: Why so Sirius?

Sade was fidgeting in her seat. She was in Charms and it was almost over. She just wanted to hurry to the Great Hall and eat her dinner so she could meet Oliver at the Quidditch Pitch. She wondered if her father knew yet. Something on her right caught her eye and she turned to look. Seamus was trying to levitate his feather and wasn't doing it right at all.

"Uh, Seamus? You might not want to wave your wand like that." Sade said nervously.

Seamus looked up and shrugged his shoulders, but stopped nonetheless.

Sade was relieved; she didn't need an explosion to hold up class.

As soon as class was dismissed, Harry grabbed Sade's hand and dragged her all the way to the Great Hall. The two ate as quickly as they could and were getting ready to leave when Prof. Snape walked up to them, holding Draco by the neck of his robes. He grabbed her in the same fashion and dragged them to his office.

"Sadeth Lillian Snape!" He hissed. "You did what during your Flying Lessons?"

Sade paled. "I didn't get in any trouble!"

"That's only because, apparently, you're an excellent flyer." He growled. "And how exactly did you become such a good flyer when, as far as I know, you've never been on one before today?"

"We learned how to this week!" She countered.

"Oh no you did not!" He snarled. "Today was the first day on the brooms. Try again."

"Theory?" She squeaked.

Severus stood there, raging mad. He glared at Sade and then at Draco. He let them go and buried his face in his hands.

"You two are going to be the end of me!" He shouted exasperatedly, throwing his hands up.

"Daddy, I'm sorry!" Sade whimpered.

Severus looked up and pulled Sade in for a hug.

"It's okay honey." He sighed. "It's just been a long stressful week and I can't deal with all these dunderheads and you two all at once!"

"Okay, we'll try to stay out of trouble!" Sade promised. "I need to go though; I have to meet Harry and Oliver Wood on the Quidditch pitch!"

Severus grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Congratulations Sade." He said giving her a strange look. "And we need to talk about your friendship with Potter tonight."

Sade nodded and then left with Draco.

"What was that about?" Draco asked. "Why does he care if your friends with Scarhead?"

Sade turned around and punched Draco as hard as she could.

"OW!" He yelled. "What was that for?"

She glared and then pointed to her forehead. More specifically her scar.

"Sorry Sade." Draco said grinning. "I barely even notice it's there… Did you ever notice it's the same as Potty's? Just reversed?"

Sade groaned. She had tried to change the subject of Harry because she didn't like not telling Draco that he was her brother. Now he was stating similarities between the two.

"And you know, you eat your muffins the same way? Take off the top, and then eat the bottom first?" He stated still grinning. "Weirdoes."

Sade punched him lighter this time.

"Shut up Draco."

123456789

"Two hours! Two whole hours!" Sade said tiredly, walking with Harry to the Common Room. They were both sweaty and stinky and tired. Wood had taking them through all of the plays and rules of Quidditch and only let them go in when it had gotten so dark they couldn't see their own hands in front of their faces.

"That was fun though!" Harry said as they reached the Fat Lady.

"_Vectis Cor._" Harry said. "I wonder what that means."

The portrait swung open.

"Brave heart, Latin." Sade replied following Harry in.

"Weren't you supposed to meet Profess- err, your dad?" Harry asked as they entered the Common Room.

"Bloody hell! I'd completely forgotten!" Sade said turning around and running all the way to her father's chambers.

She pounded on the door for a few minutes until she heard her father's voice.

"Stupid dunderheads, banging on my door. I swear if it's that Granger girl again…"

The door swung upon to reveal her father looking quite annoyed. Upon seeing who it was, however, his face relaxed into a smile that Sade hadn't seen in over a week. Then his face turned to stone, devoid of all emotions.

'Ah.' Sade thought. 'So I'm still dealing with the snarky Prof. right now, I know how to solve that.'

He beckoned her in and she sat on the couch while he sat in _his_ chair. Sade stared at the old thing. He'd owned it longer than she'd been alive and she hated it. As he sat down, she quickly charmed it red, which went unnoticed by Prof. Snape.

"What did you want to talk about Miss Snape?" He questioned, reading his Potions quarterly magazine.

Definitely Prof. Snape.

Sade was about to answer when there was a knock at the door.

Prof. Snape must've known who it was because he called for them to come in.

Albus Dumbledore stepped into the chambers and Sade ran up to greet him.

"Uncle Albus!" She said hugging him tightly. "How are you?"

"Sadeth!" Prof. Snape hissed. "You mustn't treat your Headmaster so casually."

Albus waved him off and replied, "It's after school hours Severus, she is fine."

Sade realized he was right; it was way past curfew!

Albus looked back at the little girl who was now holding his and walking to the couch with him.

"Congratulations, Sade! I heard you will be playing Quidditch!" Albus said. He saw the chair Severus was sitting in and added, "And oh look here! You've even got your father supporting you!"

He now noticed his favorite chair was red and growled at Sade before changing it back.

"Why so Sirius?" Sade asked, using her favorite joke.

Albus laughed heartily before asking Sade about her first week at Hogwarts. Sade started chattering away about how much she loved it here, her teachers, fellow classmates, the ghosts, and the secret passageways. She talked for about an hour before her eyes began to droop. She yawned loudly.

"I think I agree with Sade, it's getting rather late." Albus said standing up. "I will see you both tomorrow!"

"Wait, Albus!" Severus said standing up. "Why did you come?"

Albus chuckled softly. "I just wanted to tell you to buy your daughter a broom."

"Oh." Severus stated simply. "Well will you walk her back to her Common Room?"

"Let her just stay here the night Severus. She's already asleep." Albus said looking at the little girl who was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Severus nodded and opened the door for the Headmaster.

"And Severus?" Albus called, walking away. "Remember, she was your daughter before she was your student."

Severus went back to his chambers and put up his wards. He picked up his sleeping daughter and put her in his bed. Maybe he was a little too distant during class. He was her father and everyone knew that. He wouldn't treat her better than the other students but he could stop treating her worse. He remembered the first night they met all over again. Eleven years ago he promised that sleeping baby something.

He kissed her head and murmured softly in her ear as he'd done every night since that promise, except this past week.

"I promise to love and protect you still."

**Soooo I lied. It's not Friday and yet this is a new chapter. I guess you guys are just really lucky I don't feel like doing school work. From April 4-8 I might not be able to update because I'll be in Erie with my mom! Just so you know. Thanks to ****Bloody Lily of a new world**** and ****Puckabrina dreamer**** for reviewing. Next chapter, Sade wakes up early and asks to Floo Sirius (about the Map.) Oh you'd thought I'd forgotten? You were right…I just remembered.**


	17. Chapter 16: It's 4 AM and I have to pee

**Wow. Over 500 hits and I got a bunch of reviews! You guys don't know how great that makes me feel! Thank you all so much! Keep it up :)**

**Chapter 16: Its 4 in the morning and I have to pee**

Sade stretched and looked around. She wasn't in the girls dorms anymore. She heard the loud snores that she had come to associate with her father. He'd forgotten to cast the silencing spell on himself before falling asleep. She realized that she was on her father's bed. But where was he? She looked around before realizing he was on the floor. Sade tended to fight in her sleep, something that had not been forgotten by her father.

Sade jumped off the bed and landed on him. He didn't wake up but shoved her off. Sade couldn't help but giggle. She cast the silencing spell on him and went to the kitchen in other part of his chambers. She rummaged through his cabinets before she finally found the nutella. She grabbed a spoon and sat in front of the fire.

She was sitting by the fire, wondering what time it was, when suddenly her mitto paper hit her in the face.

_To: Sade (lovely Gryffindor Seeker)_

_From: Fred (lovelier Gryffindor Beater)_

_Do you know what time it is? It's 4 in the morning missy and Harry hasn't stopped mitto-ing George and I. He keeps asking us to go find you! Please get him under control, we would like to sleep. And don't ignore us, we have the map and we know you're awake._

_To: Harry (Boy Who Worries Too Much)_

_From: Sade (*insert something clever*)_

_I'm far too tired to be clever. Why are you bothering the twins? I'm going back to sleep; I'll talk to you at breakfast._

_To: Fred (shut up)_

_From: Sade (tired)_

_Handled it. Now shut up._

Sade was awfully tired. She had a terrible nightmare that Sirius was being hold off to Azkaban again.

"Sirius!" Sade suddenly whispered excitedly. She could Floo him and ask him about the map! She went to the fireplace and did exactly that.

"Hello Sade." Sirius said, his head sticking out from the ashes of the fireplace. "How was your first week? You don't really say much in your letters."

"I'm very good Sirius!" She responded eagerly. "What can you tell me about The Marauder's Map?"

Sirius gave her a surprised look before smiling. "It was made by the Marauders of course."

Sade glared at him.

"Duh Sirius. But who were they? Were you one _Padfoot_?" Sade questioned.

Sirius laughed, which was more of a barking sound. Sade shushed him.

"Oh sneaking around, eh Sade?" He teased. "It is around 4 in the morning…"

"Please Sirius." She begged. "Just tell me!"

Sirius sighed and told her all about the Marauders. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and he had all made the map when they were students. Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs were their secret nicknames that went with their Animagus forms.

"Remus Lupin." Sade said, trying the name on her tongue. That was her other godfather. "Where is he Sirius?"

"I don't know Sade." He replied with a sad look. "I cannot attempt to contact him; I am supposed to be in Azkaban remember?"

Sade frowned but accepted this. She would meet him one day.

"How is Harry? You never mention him in your letters." Sirius asked hopefully.

"He's wonderful Sirius! We are good friends already!" Sade responded happily. She told him all about their friendship and how they were going to play Quidditch together.

"Brilliant!" Sirius coughed. It seemed he had inhaled too deeply and was breathing in ashes.

"What are you doing Sade dear?" Severus drawled coming from his bedroom.

"Talking to Sir-Padfoot, daddy!" She replied. "But I think he's choking on ashes and needs to go…"

Sirius nodded and disappeared through the flames.

"What were you talking to the dog about?" Severus questioned.

"Stop saying that like it's a bad thing! I want to become an Animagus someday." Sade huffed. "And just about school. And Harry, of course."

"Yes, Potter. We were supposed to talk about your friendship with him last night." Severus replied sternly. "How is it? Are you sure you can keep your secret?"

"_Harry _is my good friend now Daddy." She replied slowly. "I can only keep my secret for so long."

Severus sighed.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell him the moment you saw him, honestly." He stated.

Sade glared at her father.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She shouted angrily. "I know what danger that could cause me and you! And Harry."

Severus' mouth hung open in shock. He hadn't meant to make her angry.

"Sade…" He started but she held up her hand.

"Daddy, I know that when and if the Dark Lord ever returns that you will have to go back to him. I don't know what you'll do, be a spy for him or for Albus. I don't want to know because that will just make my decisions harder. I will not pick between you and Harry before I have to. I have an inevitable choice but I will hold it off until the last minute. I will not put myself in danger by alerting the world of who I am. I will tell Harry sooner than later because I have a feeling that things will become difficult if I don't."

Sade paused and looked at her father.

"You know he will find out eventually. The Dark Lord, I mean. He will try to kill me just as he will try to kill my brother. I will not allow him to do either. And I also know that you'll protect me, no matter what side you end up on. But this is not something I want to think about right now. We can face these problems when they arise but I won't talk about them until then. So no more questions about Harry, no more talking of the Dark Lord. Hopefully we will have a long time to not talk of these things but I don't think that's the case. My scar has been hurting since I got here; the same for Harry. I don't think this is just an ordinary scar."

Severus hugged his daughter close. She was only eleven years old and she was so observant. She knew way too much for her own good.

"Sade I agree. I will not question you about Harry anymore. Just please stop thinking about all these things. You should be worrying about school work, Quidditch, and I don't know, boys? Are you too young to like boys?"

Sade laughed but it was a sad laugh. He father must be really worried to suggest that she think about boys.

"No I'm old enough to like boys. In fact, I like-, " She started but Severus cut her off.

"I don't want to know! I'll fail them if you tell me!" He said putting his hands over his ears.

Sade smiled. She didn't like talking about the things that were inevitably in her future. She looked at her father's position again and laughed.

"It's almost time for everyone to get up; I should be getting back to Gryffindor Tower. I think Harry's worried you sent me away." Sade said getting up.

"What, do you have telepathic twin powers?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sade laughed and held up her mitto paper.

"Mitto parchment, duh." She said heading out the door. She stopped and ran back to her father to hug him.

"I love you Daddy." She whispered, dashing out the door.

"Love you too!" He called after her. He saw her stumble at little. She must've been surprised he shouted it. That only made sense seeing as how he barely acknowledge she was his daughter. Severus thought of Albus' words last night.

"_Remember, she was your daughter before she was your student."_

Severus searched for his cloak. He was going to go to Diagon Alley before breakfast. He had a broom to buy.

**Yes, I'm sorry that chapter wasn't very good but I had to show that Sade understands that her life isn't going to stay the same and that she will be in danger. She's smart and knows a lot more than people think. I figured she'd be curious about her other godfather! Maybe she'll meet him 3****rd**** year…hmmm. The title of the chapter had nothing to do with the chapter; it was 4 in the morning and I had to pee when I started writing this! Thank you ****Bluebell, Scarlett Frost, ****and ****Bloody Lily of a new world**** for reviewing!**

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	18. Chapter 17: Everything's changing

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a couple days. I'm really busy and I'm leaving to visit my mom on the fourth so no promises on when the next update will be! Review please!**

**Chapter 17: Everything's changing.**

"Hey Sade!" George said as Sade and Harry sat at the Gryffindor Table. "Hey Harry."

"Hello Fred!" Harry said sitting down.

Sade laughed.

"That's George, not Fred." Sade replied. "Speaking of, where is Fred?"

George gave her a weird look and pointed to the door where Fred was walking into the Great Hall.

"How'd you know I was George?" He asked. "Not even Mum can tell us apart."

Sade shrugged her shoulders and ate her breakfast.

"Wait, Sade you can tell us apart?" Fred asked sitting down and giving her the same strange look.

"Yes. I don't understand why this is so weird." Sade huffed.

Fred and George stared at her.

"We are identical twins, Sade. We look exactly the same." Fred said. "Our own mother can't tell us apart but you can?"

"I think it was a lucky guess." George chimed in.

Sade sighed and for the next twenty minutes went through tests to see if she really could tell them apart.

"Bloody hell! You really can!" George exclaimed. "How?"

Fred and Harry turned to her.

"Yeah, how?" Fred asked.

Sade stared at them and beckoned them forward with one finger.

"You really want to know?" She whispered.

All three of them leaned in and nodded.

Sade sat still for a moment and then jabbed George on the right side of his neck.

"OW!" George yelled. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

Sade laughed and touched the right side of his neck again, but softly.

"You have a mole right there. Fred doesn't." Sade said.

"So if we wore scarves, you'd be out of luck!" George coughed, rubbing his neck.

"Not exactly. Fred slouches more than you do, his hair is a shade lighter, you do that hair flippy thing more than he does, and your hair is a little wavier than his."

Fred and George stared at Sade with their mouths hung open but Harry just laughed.

He leaned over to her.

"Been staring at them a lot have you?" He whispered.

Sade blushed red, along with her hair, and shook her head.

Harry chuckled and went back to his food. Ron joined them and soon it was time for Potions.

As they made their way to Potions, Harry, Ron, and Sade ran into Draco.

"Hello Draco!" Sade said surprised. She realized they hadn't talked since the day before when she hit him for calling Harry Scarhead.

"Hey Sade." Draco said boredly and kept walking with Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Draco!" She called running to keep up with them. "What's wrong?"

Draco glared at her.

"Who are you my mother?" He growled. "I'm fine. Go away."

Tears welled up in Sade's eyes and Draco's grew wide with surprise.

"Sade…" He said but she had already turned around and was running down the corridor.

"Sade! We have Potions!" Harry called after her.

He turned towards Draco.

"What is wrong with you?" He yelled, his hands balling up into fists.

Draco turned to glare at Harry.

"What's it to you Potter?" He snarled.

"She happens to be my friend!" Harry snarled right back.

"Well she's _my_ best friend!" Draco yelled.

Harry snorted.

"Some best friend you are!" He said. "You just made her cry!"

Draco looked as if he was going to hit Harry but turned around and walked into the Potions classroom.

"Bugger off Potter."

Ron stared between the two and told Harry to forget it and just go to Potions.

"No!" Harry replied angrily. "I'm going to find Sade. Don't tell Snape what happened."

Harry raced down the corridor towards where he saw Sade go.

Ron shook his head and went into the Potions classroom.

12345679

Harry went down the corridor for a little longer before he heard the sniffles.

"Sade?" He called softly. He spotted her a few feet away, hidden partially by a staircase.

"Go away Harry." She muttered.

Harry slid down next to his friend (and sister, but he doesn't know that does he?) Her hair a pale, sickly blue and she was still crying a little bit. He put his arm around her shoulder and patted it.

"It's going to be alright, Sade." He said quietly.

Sade stopped crying and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Everything's changing Harry." She whispered. "Draco and I used to be inseparable and we've already argued in the past two weeks more than we have our whole lives. I don't want to lose my best friend."

She started crying again and Harry comforted her.

"I'll talk to him at dinner Sade. I'll make sure he doesn't do that again, I promise!" Harry said ferociously. "I don't like seeing you upset Sade!"

They sat there in silence for a little longer.

"Why?"

The question was barely a whisper and Harry wasn't sure he heard it.

"Because Sade," Harry replied. "You're my friend. You were one of my first friends. Not just here at Hogwarts, but ever. I don't like when my friends are upset."

Sade smiled and told him that they'd always be friends.

123456789

"Where are Miss Snape and Mr. Potter?" Severus Snape asked.

He looked around the classroom and looked at Ron and Draco.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, have you seen either of them?" He questioned.

They both shook their heads and Severus saw Ron shoot Draco a dirty look. Draco looked down, clearly upset. They were lying. Severus was about to threaten them with detentions but someone else's hand was in the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

"Actually, Professor Snape," She began. "Sade was with Harry and Ron. Then she was talking to Malfoy and then she started crying and ran away. Harry followed her."

Hermione smiled, satisfied with herself. Draco and Ron glared until she stopped smiling.

Severus stared at Ron and Draco.

"15 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor." He growled, turning to his Floo.

"Albus," He said upon seeing the Headmaster. "Miss Snape and Mr. Potter are wandering around the castle somewhere. Can you send someone to watch over my class while I find them?"

The Headmaster shook his head.

"I will find them Severus and bring them to your class." He replied, leaving the Floo.

Severus glared but continued the class. He took away another 20 from each Gryffindor and Slytherin.

123456789

"Mr. Potter, Miss Snape." Professor Dumbledore called upon finding the two in the hallway. "What are you doing out here?"

Harry stood up and helped Sade up, too.

"We're sorry Professor. Sade was upset and I was just trying to make sure she was okay." Harry replied.

"Ah. Well I'm sure Professor Snape will forgive you for this, just the once." Professor Dumbledore said. "But I think its best we return to Potions, don't you agree?"

Sade and Harry nodded and followed him back.

"Thanks Unc-Professor Dumbledore." Sade said giving him a small hug before following Harry into the classroom.

"Where have you been?" Severus barked.

"Severus, let them go this once." Albus called from the hallway.

Severus glared at them but let them sit down. Harry sat next to Draco so that Sade wouldn't have to. Sitting next to Ron, in Sade's mind, was only a little better.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter." Severus said. "We are working with our partners today and you've seem to taken the seat next to someone who is NOT your partner. Switch now."

Sade and Harry switched seat reluctantly. Sade sat next to Draco but sat angled away from him. Severus already knew she was upset by her hair, which was still that pale sickly blue color, but now he knew why. Draco had upset her again. He proceeded to take another 15 points from Slytherin. Draco tried to say something to her but she wouldn't even acknowledge him. He was having the worst day and now he had passed it to Sade. They had Double Potion and Severus took even more points from Slytherin. As soon as class was over, Sade bolted to the door with Harry right behind her.

It was a horrible day for Sade so far and she realized what she had said to Harry was true. Everything was changing.

**Don't worry things will get better…just not anytime soon. Mwhaha I am evil! Next chapter, they find the mirror, Fluffy, and they visit Hagrid! It's probably going to be a long chapter. It's an 8 hour ride to Erie so I'll write the whole time. Thanks to**** potterfan83, Bloody Lily of a new world, ****Lumina The Wolf****, ****Scarlett Frost****, and ****Blood-of-Silver**** for reviewing! I completely meant to post this hours ago but forgot! Sorry again!**


	19. Chapter 18: Emotional Rollercoaster

**I kinda just realized I write a lot about Sade's daily life and not enough with the plot… I need to start going forward with the story some or this will be extremely long. I'm sorry I haven't updated but I was visiting my mom in Erie and I didn't have any time to write! Hope everyone had a good Spring Break! I lied, they'll visit Hagrid next chapter and learn about the stolen object and such next chapter. It'll be Halloween and you know what that means! *cough* Troll *cough cough* Fluffy *cough* Mirror *cough* Got it? Good, review please!**

Chapter 18: Emotional Rollercoaster

Sade was depressed. She was completely and utterly sad. She didn't move from the Common Room couch where she had been for the past 3 days, other than to go to classes. She barely ate or slept and she didn't talk. For three whole days, Harry and the rest of her friends watched. Mookie sat silently next to her, feeling the melancholy of his owner. It made him sad too and Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Sade?" Harry whispered, approaching her slowly. "We're going to lunch; will you come with us today?"

Sade barely shook her head. Harry frowned.

"Please Sade?" He begged. "You can't hide from him forever you know."

Something in Sade snapped and she jumped up.

"I am not hiding from anyone!" She yelled.

Harry was surprised by her outburst but happy she was talking.

"Of course you aren't Sade." He replied, egging her on. "You just avoid anywhere where Malfoy will be and run away when he's near you. Not hiding at all."

Sade lunged at him and punched his arm.

"Harry Potter, I am NOT hiding from anyone, especially not that stupid git!" Sade screamed. "Take it back!"

Fred and George strolled in at this moment and looked pleased.

"Finally talking are you?" George questioned. "Are you going to stop hiding from Malfoy?"

Sade groaned and stopped hitting Harry. She leaned on his shoulder.

"Sorry you guys. I don't know what to do without him. It's always been Sade and Draco. Since we met, there wasn't a day we didn't see each other or talk to each other, except since school started."

She was crying again and Fred and George sat on the opposite side of her.

"It's okay, Sade." Fred replied. "That's how it was for me and George when we were younger. We're the best of friends and we hate being separated but sometimes we have to be. Change is good sometimes. And we fight sometimes which is okay."

George nodded in agreement.

"Our spats are always really bad because we aren't used to fighting." He added. "But we always make up. You and Mal-Draco will I'm sure."

Sade stood up and hugged all three of the boys. Mookie jumped up and down excitedly, his owner finally happy again.

"Thank you guys." She said, smiling brightly for the first time in three days. Let's go to lunch; I haven't eaten barely anything and I could go for some Pumpkin Treacle Treats."

Sade grabbed her bag and mitto and the three (plus Mookie) went to the Great Hall where they met Ron, Neville, and, surprisingly, Blaise at the Gryffindor Table.

"Ron, Neville." Sade greeted, sitting in between the twins and Harry. "What's up Blaise?"

Blaise stood there awkwardly. He shuffled his feet nervously.

"We've been mittoing you." He mumbled. "What's going on?"

Sade laughed to herself. She hadn't so much as looked at her mitto. Blaise looked painfully uncomfortable being the only snake in a pack of lions.

"You don't have to be here Blaise." She told him. "Go sit down. I'll mitto you okay?"

Blaise nodded gratefully and returned to the Slytherin Table. Sade instantly received a mitto.

_To: Sade (bloody Gryffindors and your stupid red)_

_From: Blaise (GREEN GREEN GREEN)_

_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON? Draco is depressed, you're depressed, I'm bored because you two won't talk to each other or be in the same room and I'm going crazy!_

Sade laughed out loud at Blaise's rambling and mitto him back quickly.

_To: Blaise (calm down before you get a hernia)_

_From: Sade (not depressed)_

_I don't know what you mean. I'm not depressed and as for Malfoy, I guess you'd better ask him because we haven't talked in three days because he's a SLIMY ROTTEN GIT! Not that I care or anything. Anyways I'd like to enjoy my lunch so if you want to talk you can walk to my Defense Against the Dark Arts class with me later._

Sade hoped Draco read that over Blaise's shoulder. She continued to eat but was interrupted by her mitto again.

_To: Sae_

_From: Dray_

_I'm sorry. I miss you._

Draco simple message and the use of their old nicknames (god knows it had been at least a year since he'd called her Sae) was too much for Sade. She started to jump up to run to the Slytherin Table and hug Draco until he couldn't breathe but the moment she stood up she crashed into someone. She felt Draco's arms wrap around her and she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, Sade." He whispered. "I was having an awfully day and I didn't mean to be such an arse. Forgive me?"

"Only if you tell me what happened." Sade mumbled in to his chest. "And we stop this stupid emotional rollercoaster rubbish; we're eleven and best friends, not thirty-eight and married."

Draco barked out a laugh but agreed even though he had no idea what a rollercoaster was and then noticed their situation. And the fact that Prof. Snape was standing a foot away looking murderous.

"Public Displays of Affection are not allowed at Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy." He growled.

Draco's arms dropped to his sides but Sade didn't move. She turned to face her father after a minute and stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry.

"It's just a hug Daddy." She scoffed. "Hardly affectionate at all. It's not as if we kissed."

Draco blushed at the word kissed and walked back to the Slytherin Table. Mookie chased after him and climbed on his head. Draco struggled with the fox for a moment and then let it be.

Prof. Snape glared at Sade for a moment and then cracked a smile.

Half of the students in the Great Hall literally _gasped. _She stuck her tongue out at him, called him Daddy, and got the Dungeon Bat to smile? This girl was amazing.

"Better not let that happen, Sadeth dear." He said giving her a long, slim package. "Open it now."

Sade tore open the package, completely ignoring that he called her Sadeth, and stared in amazement. It was a Nimbus 2000 and she smiled brightly at it.

She hugged her father, who hugged her back and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. This time _all _of the students gasped.

"I'm proud of you Sade." He whispered in her ear before returning to his seat at the Staff Table.

Albus looked at him with a twinkle in his eye. He'd done good.

123456789

"I can't believe you're alive." Draco said as her walked Sade to her DADA class. "Hell I can't believe I'm alive."

Sade laughed and turned her broom over in her hands.

"That's bloody amazing Sade." Harry said looking at it fondly.

Sade was thoughtful for a moment.

"When's your birthday Harry?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"July 31st why?" He replied absent mindedly.

"Really?" She said pretending to be surprised. "Well it seems we share a birthday! And I didn't get you a gift."

"We didn't know each other Sade, duh." He responded, still staring at the broom.

Sade just smiled and made a mental note to talk to her father about getting Harry a broom. She slid it into her bag, which she had had George charm to actually be bigger on the inside then it looked.

"You're right. We'll have to wait until next year." She replied, smiling brightly again.

The Slytherins and the Gryffindors split, going to their respective classes. Mookie finally jumped from Draco's head to go off in search of something to do and Sade smiled. She was thinking about how much her life was changing after only a little bit here at Hogwarts and how she couldn't wait until Halloween. She was daydreaming for at least 30 minutes before she realized she missed almost everything Prof. Quirrell had said. She'd just have to remember to ask Harry for his notes. Searching the room for him and finding him quickly, Sade changed her mind. Harry was asleep as usual in DADA and had heard about as much as she had. Sade chuckled to herself and watched her brother as he slept. She wanted to tell him so much but she knew it wasn't safe for anyone so she held her tongue.

Class was over soon and Sade made plans with Harry to go visit Hagrid after Quidditch Practice, during which Sade promised to let him try her Nimbus 2000. Maybe things weren't so bad after all. Things were changing but maybe Fred and George were right, change is good. Maybe they all just needed time to adjust. She'd be able to tell Harry soon enough. She'd have to when Voldemort returned. Sade shook her head and decided to stop worrying about the future and worry about right now. She walked and talked to Harry Potter, her brother, about Quidditch Practice on the way to her next class without a care in the world.

**But wait, didn't I say thing weren't going to get better anytime soon? I lied again, Sade deserves a little bit of happiness before I, unfortunately, have to rip it all away. But maybe she'll get it back in the end, or maybe she won't…we will see. On a happier note: Thanks to ****ForeverTeamEdward13, potterfan83, Bluebell, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Bloody Lily of a new world, and Scarlett Frost**** for reviewing! Sae (Say) and Dray hahaha my cousin thought it sounded cute! Please **_**review**_**, it makes me want to write more :) You gotta give to get!**

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	20. Chapter 19: By Godric, what a day!

**Well I pretty much **_**destroyed **_**my school work. In a good way. I finished a whole unit in three days (its supposed to take a few weeks) so I have a bit of free time so I might be able to update again soon. And I know some stuff is out of order, like Harry and them visited Hagrid before Neville broke his wrist but it's my story and I do what I want. Hahahaha no, really though it's just because I forgot and it doesn't matter about the little stuff.**

Chapter 19: By Godric, what a day!

Tired and sweaty from Quidditch Practice, Sade and Harry trudged their way back to the Common Room to shower and make their way to Hagrid's. It was Friday so they wouldn't have classes tomorrow. The two quickly made their way across the grounds to the little hut by the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry, are you sure it's alright?" Sade whispered, pulling on his sleeve as he knocked on the door. "I don't know who this is, other than a few mentions from Daddy."

Harry chuckled and just nodded.

"Harry! Hello there!" A giant man said opening the hut door. He literally was giant, not just very tall. Sade knew him to be a half-giant from what her father said.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry replied happily. "This is my friend Sade."

Hagrid ushered the two inside.

"Hello Sade. Yer Prof. Snape's daughter ain' yeh?" He asked as they sat down. "Good man, Severus."

Sade nodded and noticed a big dog sitting by the fire.

"Ooooh a doggie!" She exclaimed. "Can I pet him?"

She jumped up to go over to the dog but Harry stopped her.

"Sade! That dog's huge!" He said with fear.

Hagrid let out a laugh that caused Harry and Sade jump.

"You can pet him." He told her. "Tha's Fang and he's the bigges' coward, yeh ever met."

Sade pet the dog happily while Harry and Hagrid talked.

Sade joined the conversation shortly after.

"What was it Hagrid?" Harry asked impatiently.

"What was what?" Sade questioned.

"It wasn' nothin'!" Hagrid replied, clearly upset.

Sade looked at Harry with her eyebrow raised.

"The day Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley somebody tried to break into the vault that we visited for Dumbledore. The thief didn't get anything because Hagrid already had taken it. And now he won't tell me what it was!" Harry told her.

"I think it's time yeh be goin' now." Hagrid told them, ushering them out of the door hurriedly.

"Bye Hagrid, bye Fang!" Sade called as they walked back up to the castle.

"I wonder why he was acting so strange." Sade asked quietly as they walked.

"He said it was important and that Dumbledore had asked him to get it." Harry replied. "And he really didn't want us to know what it was for some reason."

"I could ask him!" Sade said suddenly. "I can ask Dumbledore! He's like an uncle to me!"

Sade grabbed Harry's hand and started off towards the Headmaster's office but soon bumped into Draco and Blaise.

"Sade." Draco greeted, nodding at her. "What are you up to?"

"Hello Blaise." Sade said, ignoring Draco. "What are you doing?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her and looked between her and Draco.

"Hi Sade, Potter." Blaise responded. "I thought you two made up?"

"If you're speaking of Draco, we have. But I'm not going to acknowledge him until he acknowledges Harry." Sade replied stubbornly.

Draco groaned but greeted Harry. Harry returned the greeting and then Sade was back to normal.

"Well we're going to the Headmaster's office." Sade answered. "You?"

"To the dungeons, of course." Draco replied. "It's way past curfew."

"What?" Harry asked unbelieving. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 9:30." Draco replied nonchalantly. "So we'll just be going before Filch catches us all."

Blaise and Draco continued to go down the hall.

"Wait, why were you two out so late?" Sade asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Draco replied, his back still turned.

Sade stuck her tongue out at him and was going to tell him he was a prat but Harry covered her mouth and pulled her around the corner. He put his finger to his lips, motioning for her to stay quiet. Sade was confused for a second but then heard the soft meowing of Mrs. Norris. She heard Filch scuffling behind his cat and took off slowly down the opposite hall, grabbing Harry's hand again.

"Muffliato." Sade whispered pointing at her shoes and then Harry's. She hoped her father's spell would work. She couldn't hear her footsteps so she started to run, Harry right beside her. Sade saw a light ahead in the dark corridor and realized it must be a prefect out patrolling. Before she could say anything, Harry grabbed her arm and shoved her into a room. The two slammed the heavy wooden door shut and looked at each other in relief.

"That was close." Harry whispered.

Sade nodded in agreement and turned around.

"Bloody hell." She gasped. "We need to leave Harry."

"Why?" Harry said, still facing the door.

Sade spun him around and they both screamed. They were facing a huge dog. It was not only huge but it had three heads, all of which were snarling and snapping at the two children. Sade yanked open the door and they ran all the way to the Common Room, not stopping once. They collapsed on the couch, out of breath. Sade looked at Harry and he looked back. She started giggling and soon they both were crying from laughing so hard.

"By Godric, what a day!" Sade said once she had stopped laughing.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"I think it's time we went to bed." He replied rubbing his eyes. "Good night Sade."

"Wait, Harry." Sade called. "Did you notice the trap door? That the dog was standing on?"

Harry shook his head.

"I was a bit preoccupied with its three heads that were trying to eat us." He replied wearily.

"Dogs aren't trained to eat people, just to guard things. It was guarding something, maybe whatever Hagrid got for Dumbledore?" Sade drawled, mostly to herself.

"Maybe. We can talk about it tomorrow Sade." Harry offered.

"Of course. Good night Harry." Sade answered waving him off. She wanted to know what it was and now she wouldn't be able to go to sleep until she found out what it was.

'I should ask Daddy.' She thought. Then she shook her head.

"Sadeth! How did you come across such a beast? You were what? With who? Detention!" Sade said out loud, imitating her father. She heard a laugh from behind her and turned around.

"George!" Sade exclaimed clutching her chest. "You scared me!"

George chuckled again.

"Sorry Sade!" He laughed. "Got it a little late did you?"

"Yes, Harry and I went to visit Hagrid and got back past curfew. Then we had to run from Filch and hid in a room with a three headed dog!" Sade babbled.

"Really?" George replied, joining her on the couch.

"Yes! It was huge, its heads were bigger that me and Harry put together. It was pretty cool." Sade yawned. She was getting tired so she leaned her head on George's shoulder.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure I'm doing anything this year. Daddy might stay here for break but I won't." Sade murmured.

"Would you like to come to my house?" George inquired quietly. "Fred and I want you to meet everyone else! Ron's already invited Harry."

Sade thought for a moment. She definitely wanted to go but she wasn't sure if her father would let her. She'd just have to convince him.

"I'd love to George!" She answered hugging him. She yawned again and George suggested they get to bed.

"Good night Sade!" He called after she had started up the steps to the girls' dormitory.

"Night George!" She replied.

Sade laid down on her bed and smiled. She would get to spend Christmas with her new friends and her brother! She'd have to write Sirius and tell him, he'd be so happy for her. She'd go home for a few days to see him and to stop by Draco's and then go to the Weasleys. This was going to be the best Christmas ever!

**So yeah, I couldn't fit everything in to one chapter. So next chapter she'll write Sirius, ask her father about the three headed dog, Harry will get his broom, Ron will make fun of Hermione, and the Troll will come! Maybe. Thanks to ****ForeverTeamEdward13, Bloody Lily of a new world, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Scarlett Frost, and potterfan83 ****for reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 20: Sirius being Siriusly Sirius

**I'm not going to have like Facebook or iPods or anything but if I mention new music, oh well. And I'm not going to make up some witch or wizard artists so just deal with it! Hahaha, well enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Sirius being Siriusly Sirius

Sade woke up early Saturday morning which was very unusual for her. It was around 6 o clock and the sun was just rising. She grabbed some clean clothes and a set of black robes and made her way to the shower. When she was finished, she went to the Common Room which was empty. She decided to go see her father and ask him about the dog. As she walked down to the dungeons, she hummed her favorite song of the week, The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars. She knocked on her father's door, still humming. She heard some grumpy mumbles and her father threw open the door.

"Child, what it wrong with you?" He asked motioning her in. "It is 7 in the morning. I don't think you've ever gotten up this early on a Saturday."

"I just woke up Daddy." She replied, lying down on the couch. "Will you make me breakfast?"

Severus glared at his daughter for a moment and then remembered they were in his private quarters. He smiled and asked what she wanted.

"Bipolar much?" Sade muttered to herself. She straightened up a little and addressed him. "Nutella and toast duuuuuuuh!"

Severus chuckled and put four pieces of toast in the toaster. (do they use toasters? They do in my story) He sat down next to his daughter and asked her how she liked her classes so far.

"Well I like Transfiguration, Charms and Potions even though my Professor is a real git." Sade joked. "Herbology is boring and- wait, what do you know about the three headed dog on the third floor?"

Severus stared at his daughter with his mouth agape.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" He inquired. "What have you been up to Sade?"

Sade gave him a sly smile.

"I plead the Fifth." She stated proudly.

Severus returned the smile.

"Sadeth dear, we live in Britain not the United States." He retorted, laughing when her proud smile fell. "Now how did you find out about the dog?"

Sade repeated her story, leaving out seeing Draco and Blaise, and waited for her father's reaction. He wasn't as mad as she thought he would be but he was still upset.

"You can't just wander around the castle Sade." He told her. "And Fluffy is property of Albus and yes, he is guarding something but I cannot tell you what it is, I'm sorry."

Sade groaned.

"Fine. I'll figure it out eventually, you know." She replied.

"Unfortunately yes." Severus confirmed. "Just don't get in trouble."

"Sade there is something we need to discuss." He said seriously after a moment. "It's about You-Know-Who."

"What is it Daddy?" Sade asked cautiously. She may be a Gryffindor and she was definitely brave, but she was still a bit scared. "Is he back?"

Severus nodded.

"We think so, Albus and I that is." He replied sadly. "If he does return, back to full power, I will have to go to him."

"Why?" Sade asked angrily.

"Sade you know I don't really support him!" He answered quickly, mistaking what her anger was about. "I'm a spy."

"I know that Daddy!" She replied still angry. "But what I don't understand is why you have to be a spy again! What about me? What will I have to do? When I'm older will he make me a Death Eater? Will he expect me to betray Harry? I won't support him!"

Severus hugged his daughter tightly and wiped away her tears.

"Please don't cry Sade." He whispered. "You won't have to do any of those things, I promise. That's why I will become a spy again, so we can defeat him and I can protect you. Just please stop crying honey."

Sade sniffled into her father's chest and raised her head to look at him. She reached her hand out and wiped his cheeks with her sleeve.

"You're crying, too Daddy." She mumbled, lying back down on his chest.

Severus just held her closer and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Sade."

123456789

"Good morning everyone." Sade sang brightly, joining her classmates for breakfast. "How is everyone this fine Saturday morning?"

Harry gave her a puzzled look. "When did you turn into Ms. Morning Person?"

"Hmmm?" Sade asked grabbing some bacon. "Oh, I'm not, I'm just rather excited about the post today."

Severus had allowed Sade to Floo Sirius about everything and they talked for awhile. Sirius had said he would get Harry a broom today. Soon the owls were flying in and Harry's white snow owl was carrying a large parcel.

"It can't be." Harry muttered after tearing away the paper. "A Nimbus 2000. It's just like yours Sade!"

Sade smiled brightly again and watched as Harry showed off his new broom. She caught her father's eye and waved. He smiled back at her and continued eating, all traces of their earlier conversation gone. Sade was getting up and about to head to the library when Harry stopped her.

"Don't forget, you wanted to talk about that _little _thing we ran into last night." He whispered quietly, in a joking voice.

"I've gotten a lot of information, so meet me in the library anytime between now and practice and we can talk." She whispered back.

Draco and Blaise met her at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Where to, Sade?" Draco asked, stepping into the corridor.

"The library." She responded. "Where are you two clowns headed?"

"The library." They mimicked. Draco snickered at Sade's angry face and the way she stomped off but followed nonetheless.

"Why are you two following me?" She asked once they had reached the library. "I want to get some research done and I can't with you two gits breathing down my neck!"

The boys laughed and each grabbed one of her arms. They led her back to the Anatomy Section, a section barely anyone goes to.

"What the bloody hell is this about?" Sade asked angrily, ripping her arms from the two boys. She had been sort of joking earlier with them but she really did need to get some research done; she wanted to know what Fluffy was guarding.

"Whoa, don't get your knickers in a twist Sade babe!" Blaise said putting his hands up in defense.

"Sade babe?" Sade copied staring at the boys. She noticed they both had on Gryffindor ties and robes. "George? Fred? What the heck is going on?"

"We just thought you'd be interested in our temporary Polyjuice Potion-Potion." George/Blaise replied. His hair was slowly turning orangery and orangery.

"It only lasts for about 10 minutes, but we're making improvements." Fred/Draco added. He was slowly growing taller.

"Bloody brilliant!" Sade exclaimed. "How'd you do it?"

Fred and George, still transforming back into themselves, explained all about their Potion and gave Sade her own vial of it. She knew exactly what she was going to do with it. They all sat in the library together talking about Christmas and Quidditch until Harry turned up panting.

"What's wrong Harry?" Sade asked jumping up.

"There you all are!" He breathed a sigh of relief. "It's almost time for practice!"

They all glanced at the clock and noticed Harry was right. The twins jumped up and joined the two first years on the way to the Quidditch locker rooms.

"Eager to try out your new broom Harry?" George questioned.

"Of course!" Harry answered excitedly. "I just wish I knew who sent it to me."

"You have no idea?" Sade asked a bit puzzled. She didn't think Sirius would just give it to him without some much as a card.

"Well the card said, _For the last eleven birthdays and the next however many I will most likely miss. I am sorry, you are loved._" Harry replied quietly.

Ah, Sirius being Siriusly Sirius. Sade laughed to herself; she'd have to write him that some time.

"Well whoever wrote it is right, you are loved!" Sade smiled, throwing her arm over his shoulder. "I love you like a brother Harry!"

"And we love you." The twins chimed. "Even though you're a scrawny git!"

Sade laughed along with the others. As they walked, Sade's mind wondered. She would have to remember to mitto Draco soon and bug him about why he was being such a git. He had promised to tell her and she would get it out of him. And she had the perfect way of finding out what Fluffy was hiding and Fred and George's Potion would be a big help.

**Da da daaaa! What do you think she's going to do? Obviously impersonate someone, but who? And next chapter we'll find out why Draco was a meanie, Ron will definitely insult Hermione but it'll all go down differently than the book and movie, and if I can fit it, Halloween and the Troll. And then the Potion. And let's not forget about dear old Sevie getting bit and "cursing" Harry's broom? All more things that make Sade hate Hermione even more, sorry Hermione lovers! Thanks to ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, ForeverTeamEdward13, Bloody Lily of a new world, and Bluebell**** for reviewing! Be cool like them and review and I promise to make the next chapter long! :) Bribing like a true Slytherin! **

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	22. Chapter 22: Is that so Miss Snape?

**Sorry it's been a little bit. I've had PSSA's this week plus I've been fighting a cold and allergies! Okay so the fact that my chapters don't add up because of my prologue bothers me so this is technically chapter 21 but I wrote chapter 22 for said reasons. Sorry for any confusion! So everyone at Hogwarts gets a surprise visitor! Sade learns why Draco was a prat and yeaaah, just read you'll find out!**

Chapter 22: Is that so Miss Snape?

Sade slept in very late Sunday and was woken up by Lavender bouncing on her bed.

"Sade! Wake up!" She exclaimed. "Hurry up!"

Sade groaned and grabbed her wand. "Lavender, I will hex you if you do not get off my bed. Now."

Lavender squeaked and jumped off the bed but kept bouncing it with her hands. "But Sade you have to get up! It's past lunch time and there's like an all out duel going on outside the Portrait!"

Sade sat up quickly and got dressed. "Who's fighting and why?"

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Your boys of course."

Sade raised an eyebrow. "_My _boys? Who are you talking about?" She asked.

"Fred, George, Blaise, Draco, and Harry. Duh." Lavender answered.

Sade ran out into the Common Room and jumped through the Portrait, Lavender following right behind her.

The site before her made her double over in laughter. Harry had a pair of bunny ears that kept getting bigger and bigger and he was falling over because of the weight. Fred and George were glued to each other from the tips of their fingers to their feet, facing opposite of each other, squirming on the floor towards their wands. Draco was pink, and not from exhaustion; every inch of his body was hot pink. Blaise looked like the only relatively one unharmed, with the exception of his hair, which matched Fred and George's.

"What…happened…to…you?" Sade questioned, in between laughs and gasps for air.

Blaise waved his wand and fixed Harry's ears, who fixed Draco, who fixed the twins who fixed Blaise.

"What happened was you have prats for friends!" Draco yelled. "We were out here waiting for you and then these losers come out and start hexing us!"

"That is not what happened you git!" Harry shouted.

"You lying prat!" Fred and George joined in.

"Don't call him a prat, you dumb ginger!" Blaise called out.

All five of them drew their wands.

"NO!" Sade screamed. "Put your wands away or I'm going to tell my father."

All wands were immediately put away.

"You don't have to do that!" Draco said. "Just tell them to stop-"

"Oh shut up, Draco." Sade interrupted, angry that she was woken up for this. "Lavender what happened?"

Lavender smiled brightly before telling Sade what had happened.

"We'll you see, Malfoy and Zabini were waiting outside of the Portrait, I guess for you, and the Harry and the twins came out and they all started arguing at once. Draco called Harry a little girl, but he said it to Blaise and Harry over heard so Harry turned Draco pink and Blaise gave Harry big ears for listening in. Then the twins jumped up at the same time and Draco stuck them together and said they were the exact same now and then Blaise called them gingers so they charmed him with red hair before they went down." Lavender said that all with one breath and now took a deep breath. "And then you came along and you know the rest."

Sade cracked a big smile, surprising all the boys. She turned and started walking away with Lavender.

"Oy!" Harry shouted. "Where are you going?"

"To the Great Hall, I'm starving!" She called back.

All the boys ran to catch up and the Slytherins went to her left and the Gryffindors to her right.

"You aren't mad?" Harry asked, very confused.

Sade gave him a look. "Of course I am. But I don't really care right now. Hungry remember?"

"Wait up Harry!" Someone called from behind the group. Ron Weasley caught up with them and walked next to Harry. "Morning Harry, Sade, Lavender, Fred, George."

Before Harry or Lavender or the twins could answer, Sade glared at Ron. "Don't you see Blaise and Draco here?"

"Yeah? What of it?" Ron asked rudely.

"It is polite to say hello to everyone, whether you like them or not." Sade stated angrily. "I'm sure your mother taught you that."

"Fine. Hello Malfoy, hello Zabini." Ron replied, bright red for being told off.

"Weasley." Blaise and Draco nodded at the same time.

The group entered the Great Hall and split up to sit at their respective tables. AS they sat down, they noticed most of the staff were sitting in their seats, which was very unusual for lunch time. Dumbledore stood up and the Hall fell silent.

"Good Afternoon students. As you have probably noticed, most of the staff are here today for lunch. I have a special announcement." He said, his voice ringing out around the Hall. "We will have a special guest here today in a little while. A Governor from the board at the Ministry will be visiting Hogwarts today."

Sade's eyes shot to her father's and then to Draco's. Could it be?

"I would like to ask if there is anyone would like to volunteer to take him around the castle." Dumbledore stated next.

Sade sat up as high as she could and stuck her hand in the air, waving it frantically. "I will Prof. Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I had a feeling that you would volunteer Miss Snape. Is there anyone you would like to help you? Mr. Malfoy perhaps?"

Sade nodded and looked towards Draco. Her eyes widened in surprise; he looked murderous. Dumbledore babbled on for awhile and then let the students talk. Sade walked to the Slytherin Table and sat down next to Draco, ignoring all the stares.

"What the heck Draco?" Sade questioned at his glare. "Why don't you want to see him?"

Draco mumbled something.

"What?" Sade asked leaning in.

"He's angry with me." Draco whispered. "He told me to tell everyone we are getting married so they'll stay away from you but I didn't."

Sade's hair turned dark black. "He what?" She asked in her quiet angry voice, which Draco had learned was the worst.

"I know Sade, I'm sorry he's like that." Draco continued, still whispering. "But I swear I didn't say that to anyone."

"I know Draco, I believe you." Sade replied standing up, her hair still dark. "But you have to come with me. I think it's time I put him in his place."

"Is that so Miss Snape?" Lucius Malfoy drawled from behind her.

"Oh that is very so, Governor Malfoy." Sade drawled right back turning around.

"No more Uncle Lu?" Lucius asked, his hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

"You're not my Uncle remember?" Sade replied with malice, her eyes flashing with anger.

Lucius' eyes widened a little bit. He was about to retort but Severus had popped up out of nowhere.

"Lucius how are you?" Severus asked before quickly whisking him away. "Come on, Albus wants a word with you."

He gave Draco a "calm-her-down" look as they walked away. Sade went to follow but Draco grabbed her arm and sat her back down.

"Sade, I know you want to tell him off but your father isn't going to let you anywhere near him when he knows how mad you are. Your hair, remember? And we both know how much you magic gets out of wack when you're angry. You could seriously hurt him." Draco whispered to her.

He was completely right and Sade tried to relax. Her magic often did get out of control and she gave her father a scar on his hand once when she was little because of it. Sade hair turned back to blonde but Sade thought for a moment and turned it bright purple. Draco laughed and let her up. Sade walked back to her table and was immediately bombarded with questions and one complement.

"Who was that?"

"Why was your hair black?"

"Why's it purple now?"

"Why were you and Malfoy whispering?"

"I like your hair, it looks nice."

Sade ignored all the questions and turned to Seamus Finnegan, who had complemented her hair.

"You really think so Seamus?" She asked politely.

Seamus nodded.

"Thank you!" Sade exclaimed happily. "You're so sweet."

Seamus turned a little red and turned back to his conversation with Ron. Sade laughed and went about talking to her friends as her father was talking to his friend.

123456789

"Lucius, why must you antagonize my daughter?" Severus growled as he pulled his friend into his classroom.

"Why Severus, whatever do you mean?" Lucius responded boredly.

"Lucius, enough." Severus barked. "What did you do that has her and Draco arguing constantly?"

"Arguing?" Lucius asked, interested now. "Draco said she and him are closer than ever. Especially since he didn't follow my orders."

"Well he lied, Lucius. A little bit ago they got into a huge fight because he was a right prat to her." Severus sneered. "And what orders are you speaking of?"

"Well, I told him to tell the others to stay away from her because they are betrothed." Lucius stated simply.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Severus shouted. "I will not sign that damned contract, Lucius. Never. That just explains it all."

Severus stood there glaring at him for a moment before speaking again.

"You deserve whatever she gives you during your tour."

And with that he left. Lucius shook his head. She wouldn't do anything, except perhaps agree to marrying Draco.

123456789

Back in the Great Hall, Sade watched her father return to his seat but didn't see any sign of Lucius. She snuck a peak at Draco and noticed he looked a little less stressed, probably because she wasn't mad at him. Not that she should be or anything but sometimes she was scary when she was angry at someone. Finally Sade saw Lucius emerge. Most of the students had left the Great Hall so Sade grabbed Draco from his Table and the two walked over to Draco's father.

"Are you ready Father?" Draco asked politely.

"Yes Draco, let's go on this tour." Lucius replied.

Draco started walking towards the front of the castle to start the tour but Sade stomped off in the opposite direction, so he followed with his father behind him. A few minutes later, the trio reached the Black Lake and Sade sat down on the grass. Lucius transfigure a tree branch into a bench and sat down. Draco looked back and forth between the two.

"Draco, are you dense or what?" Sade called motioning for him to join her on the grass. "Your father doesn't need a tour of the castle; he was a student here duh. He probably knows more about it then we do. Dumbledore just let us do this so we could see him."

Draco laid next to Sade and looked at his father. He looked absolutely ecstatic. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Put your arm around her." He mouthed.

Draco snorted and shook his head.

"Obey your father!" Lucius mouthed but Draco pretended not to have seen it. Lucius was about to say it out loud but stopped when Sade out her head on his stomach and turned away from Lucius.

"Why is your father such a prat Draco?" She asked, knowing it was loud enough for Lucius to hear.

"Sade," Draco groaned. Was she trying to get him killed?

"Well he's a prat and a stupid one at that. He should know by now that I don't do what I'm told and most certainly not what I know it wanted of me. If I want to marry you, I'll do it because I want to not because I'm told to. If he keeps doing this he's going to make the odds of us getting married…zero!" Sade explained. She knew if she actually told Lucius this it would be the same as him telling her to marry Draco; ineffective and annoying.

"Good point." Lucius said from his bench. "I suppose I'll stop telling you to marry him."

"And you'll stop telling him to tell people I'm unavailable?" Sade questioned.

"Fine." Lucius answered quickly. This was not going how he planned.

"Now that we have that settled," Sade started, getting up off the floor and standing in front of Lucius. "Don't you ever DARE threaten Draco to do something like that again! I don't know what you told him you would do if he didn't, or what you did do since he didn't, but he was a real prat to me because of it."

Lucius blinked a couple of times. Was this eleven year old girl threatening him, Lucius Malfoy? Yes, she definitely was. Hmmm.

"I'll agree if you sign a Marriage Contract for you and Draco." Lucius responded confidently.

"Ugh, are you dumb? I said I will not do that!" Sade yelled, her hair turning darker and darker.

Draco jumped up and grabbed Sade's arm.

"Sade please calm down before you lose control of your magic." He spoke calmly but firmly. Sade shook him off.

"You'd better go and get my father." Sade told him, turning to look at him. Draco gasped and started running towards the castle. Sade had completely lost control of her magic; her eyes were red, scary red.

Lucius stared at Sade and cowered a little bit. Her eyes were the exact color of his old Masters'. Maybe he shouldn't have angered her. Being the snake he was and also very intelligent, Lucius said the one thing that would save him from whatever was about to happen.

"Sade, you must realize I'm only trying to protect you and Draco. I know you like each other and I might not have a choice in who he gets married to for much longer. There is a Marriage Law coming." He stated quickly as he watched the little girl's magic crackle around her. He saw the change immediately. Her magic stopped and her eyes changed to blue.

"What? When?" Sade questioned worriedly.

"It is unknown, other than sooner than later. The Wizarding World's population is decreasing. When that law is passed, Pureblood and Half-Blood will not be able to marry each other. They will have to marry Mud-Muggleborns." Lucius lied. The Marriage Law wouldn't be in effect for many years, if it even was passes. And Half-Blood could marry Pureblood, but what's a little white lie? "So if you and he don't have this contract, there is no chance of you ending up together. You will end up with whoever wants you, and he will be forced to pick someone who is not you."

Sade stared in horror. Draco was her best friend. She knew there was a big chance of them ending up together but she thought she had all the time in the world to figure out who she was going to marry. She was only eleven years old for Godric's sake.

"And Draco wants this?" Sade asked.

Lucius knew he had her won and spoke quickly before her father got there. "Of course he does, he cares about you very much." He produced the Contract and held a quill out for her.

Sade paused with her hand over the paper. "Can I date other people? You know, for why ever I want, until we get married?"

Lucius sighed. "You can date whomever you want, and so can he, until you both are officially engaged in the summer before your Sixth Year. If you aren't dating each other by then of course."

Sade whimpered and quickly signed the Contract. She felt the magic go through her and tried not to cry. What had she done?

"Let's not mention this to your father, yes?" Lucius asked, seeing him coming into view from the castle. "Or Draco just yet. It'll be our little secret."

Sade nodded. Severus and Draco raced over to the two and stopped looking between the two. Sade looked very confused and deep in thought and Lucius looked bored. He was very good at hiding his emotions.

"What happened?" Severus asked, confused. "I thought that…"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and sat next to his father on the bench.

"He apologized and I guess I was shock that a Malfoy could do that." Sade stated simply, sitting next to Draco and resting her head on his shoulder. Severus didn't believe one word of that and he tried to look inside her head.

He heard one word before he was pushed out. "Married."

"Daddy!" Sade cried jumping up. "You promised you'd never do that!"

Severus bowed his head. "Sorry daughter but I promised I wouldn't as long as you told the truth. And you just lied. What happened?"

"Fine! We were talking about marriage! Like always of course!" Sade mumbled. "I was just asking what it's like."

These lies seem to be okay with Severus who sat on the ground in front of his daughter. If anyone would have walked by, it would've been a strange sight. Two Ex-Death Eaters sitting in front of the Black Lake, with their children, all looking quite deep in thought.

123456789

Later that night, Sade lay in her bed staring at her mitto. Draco had asked what she and his father were really talking about. He had felt something weird when he was racing down to the Black Lake but wasn't sure what it was. That had meant that he had already signed the contract right? But didn't Lucius say he was the one to choose Draco's wife? Should she tell him?

_To: Draco _

_From: Sade_

_I told you already. We were talking about marriage, that's it._

That much was true but Sade couldn't tell him the truth, not yet. Besides she planned on dating whoever she wanted if she was going to be with one person after her Fifth year and she highly doubted that Draco would want that if he knew of their marriage. Her mitto glowed (a charm she had Fred put on instead of it flying at her head at night) and she reached for it. Sade sighed and read his reply.

_To: Sade (no wit?)_

_From: Draco (wit master)_

_See, that can't be true. You're thinking to hard about something, I know you. Are you still mad he wants us to get married? I'm sorry Sade._

_To: Draco (master of nothing)_

_From: Sade (bleh)_

_Draco, I'm not mad anymore, I'm just tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Don't forget, its Halloween._

Sade threw her mitto in her trunk and called Mookie. The baby fox jumped from under the bed and snuggled up next to Sade. It had been a long day and Sade had a feeling that it was just the start. Sade sighed and rolled over with Mookie. She wasn't going to sleep at all.

**Yay! Longest chapter ever! Next chapter will be Halloween and the troll and all that, I promise! See I even said tomorrow's Halloween so I can't change it now! Poor Sade, signing that darn Marriage Contract. This is the last you'll hear of the Marriage Contract for awhile. So who all do you think Sade's going to date in the future? Let me know who you want! Thanks to ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, ForeverTeamEdward13, Bloody Lily of a new world, Bluebell, and cjrayray ****for reviewing!**


	23. Chapter 23: You bushy haired beaver!

**I am so sorry everyone! My dad just informed me that if I graduate early I can move to Erie with my mom. (I've wanted to since I was very little) I am working hard at Cyber School so I will only be able to write on Saturdays and Sundays from now on. Once I graduate, which should be a few months if I work hard, I promise I'll update all the time. Please review, even if it's only a couple of words. It means the world to me! Plus, you get a thank you at the end of the chapter, that's always nice :) Anyways, here you go…**

Chapter 23: You bushy haired beaver!

On October 31st Sade awoke with a start. She had been having a nightmare, one that she had quite often. It was the dream of her mother's death. The only thing she could remember was a flash of green light, crying (hers or Harry's she did not know), and her mother's scream. She was sweaty and shaky but got up anyways. Casting a quick tempus she discovered it was 4 am, way before anyone would be getting up. She got dressed and grabbed one of her favorite books, Born at Midnight by C.C. Hunter and went to the Common Room. She wasn't expecting anyone to be up yet, so when she saw the mop of messy brown hair sitting in a chair by the fire, she was surprised.

"Harry?" She asked. "What are you doing up?"

Harry cleared his throat and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Nothing, I just woke up early." His voice was raspy and dry and his eyes were puffy and red; he had been crying.

"Don't lie to me Harry; I know you've been crying." Sade scolded, sitting next to him. They were a little squished on the chair but neither said anything. "Tell me what's wrong."

Harry sniffled and leaned back. Sade grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It's just… I had a nightmare. About my parents." Harry mumbled. "About him, the one who killed my parents. I…it's been ten years today."

"Oh Harry!" Sade cried throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. It was an awkward hug from their positions but it still made Harry feel better.

"Just don't say "It's okay" or "I'm sorry." Harry replied softly.

"I wouldn't. I know it's not okay Harry, but it will be. It hurts to lose a parent, I know from experience. I lost my mother when I was a baby too."

Harry looked straight at her. "Really? I wish that things like that couldn't happen Sade. I'm an orphan and you don't have a mother. It's not right. Can I ask how she died?"

Sade released him from their hug and leaned her head on his shoulder. "She was murdered. For going against Voldemort."

"Sade, that's why my Mum died too." Harry gasped. "And I thought most people don't say his name?"

"I don't understand why not. If he's gone why not say it? I'm not scared of him or his name." Sade replied ferociously.

"Hagrid told me some people think he's still out there, but he's very weak." Harry stated quietly.

Sade stared at him for a moment. "Well then, I'm certainly going to say it. If he does return it'll show him I'm not scared. I'm no coward."

Harry chuckled lightly and patted her hand. "A true Gryffindor, that's what you are Sade."

Sade laughed with Harry for a moment before she slouched and opened her book. She noticed Harry was reading over her shoulder so she waited until he was ready to turn the page. Before long, Sade and Harry heard other people getting up so they got up and went to their dormitories. Harry met up with Fred, George, and Ron while Sade met up with Lavender. The group went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they neared closer to the Gryffindor Table, Sade noticed Granger was practicing color changing charms on her hair. Sade's hair was currently a nice Razzmatazz color. Granger was struggling quite a bit as the group sat down. Fifteen minutes and over 20 Multicorfors' later, Sade was fed up. She'd help Granger only because she was annoyed…and perhaps to try and let the girl make up for being annoying.

"You aren't doing the wand movement right, Gra-Hermione." Sade stated simply and politely. "I could help you if you'd like."

Granger glared. "As if you could help, you wouldn't know how to change your hair color without being a freak!"

Sade stood up and towered over the girl, the rest of the Gryffindors in the area standing up as well.

"Excuse me?" Sade growled.

"You heard me. Freak." Granger said, turning away from Sade.

"You bushy haired beaver!" Ron shouted at the same time Sade yelled, _"Multicorfors"_.

Granger gasped in horror. Her hair was now the color puce, the most disgusting color ever.

Granger withdrew her wand and pointed it at Sade. Before she could cast anything, Prof. McGonagall stormed to the table.

"What is going on here?" She demanded, looking from Sade, to Granger's drawn wand, to the stand Gryffindors.

"Sade offered to help Granger with her Color Changing Spell and then Granger insulted her!" Seamus replied. "She called her a freak for being a Metamorphagus and told her she couldn't do the spell so,"

"So, I simply demonstrated and showed that I could indeed cast a Color Changing Spell." Sade finished.

"And it looks as if Granger was about to hex Sade." Lavender added, glaring at the girl.

"Just changing my hair back." Granger snarled, trying to change her hair back but failing miserably.

"Detention tonight, Hermione. I'm disappointed in you, calling another student such a mean name? You will apologize to Miss Snape." Prof. McGonagall chided. She turned and walked away.

"I'm not apologizing for speaking the truth." Granger stated simply before turning back to her breakfast. Suddenly her goblet of pumpkin juice was dumped on her head. The girl cried out as her eggs began throwing themselves in her hair and her toast crumpled itself on her skirt.

"You!" Granger shouted pointing at Sade. Sade raised her empty hands and looked around.

The Weasley brothers glared at Granger.

"You'd better apologize to Sade," Ron hissed,

"Or you'll be sorry," threatened George,

"Oh, and you're not welcome at this table anymore," Fred added menacingly.

Granger's eyes widen in fear. She looked around for support from a housemate, but they were all glaring at her. She jumped up, eyes filled with tears and ran off after squeaking a quick sorry in Sade's direction.

Sade looked at Harry, who felt the same way as she did. Sade was angry but she didn't want that all to happen.

"Thanks." She mumbled to everyone. "Can we all just eat now?"

Everyone was confused, with the exception of Harry, but all agreed. Soon breakfast was over and the first year Gryffindors headed to Potions with the Slytherins. Blaise and Draco caught up with them soon after they left the Great Hall.

"Good job Sade!" Blaise said clapping her on the shoulder. "I heard you and the Lions disowned Granger or something."

Sade glared at Blaise and he jumped back.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaise asked quizzically.

"Just go on ahead." Draco answered for her.

Blaise walked at head with said Lions, while Sade, Harry, and Draco stayed back. He happily questioned the Gryffindors about breakfast.

"You alright Sade?" Draco asked. "I know you didn't mean for that to happen."

"I'm fine I guess." Sade answered honestly. "I mean I was going to be to her for saying I was a freak, but that was cruel."

Draco and Harry bobbed their head in agreement.

"Yes but so was calling you a freak." Harry added on an afterthought. "Especially since she's used to being teased for being different, being a Muggleborn and all that."

"I guess you're right." Sade replied sadly. They had reached the classroom and went inside. However, Harry noticed Sade changed her back to her normal blonde before they entered. He shook his head and leaned over her and Draco's table.

"Don't be ashamed because you're special Sade." Harry whispered. Draco nodded as Harry went to sit with Ron.

"I think that it was really pretty the color you had it during breakfast." Draco added, making Sade blush and her hair go back to that color. "Much better."

Sade smiled and was feeling better until she noticed Granger wasn't in class.

"Where is she?" She asked Blaise, who was sitting in front of her. "You're the Gossip Queen, so don't pretend you don't know."

"Bathroom, 3rd floor, crying." Blaise answered quickly, but not quick enough.

"Mr. Zabini!" Severus shouted. "What is so important that you couldn't wait until after class to discuss with Miss Snape?"

"I was just telling her that I think her hair is pretty." Blaise lied smoothly, even blushing a little for effect and Sade followed his lead, letting some blood flow to her cheeks. It worked.

"Well…" Severus started but saw the ends of Sade's mouth twitch and barked, "NO MORE TALKING," making everyone jump. Sade snickered but stopped talking to Blaise. She tried not to think about Granger but it wasn't working. Suddenly a piece of paper hit her square in the head.

"What the…" She asked, snatching it and reading it under her desk.

_I really do think your hair is pretty. –BZ_

Sade blushed for real this time and flashed Blaise a bright smile. Draco saw this and narrowed his eyes; Sade didn't notice. They continued listening to Severus drone on and on and finally class ended. Sade jumped up and intertwined her arm with Blaise's. Draco was furious but both of his best friends missed it. Draco was thinking about hexing them both when Sade called out to him.

"Draco, are you coming?" She asked, turning around and holding out her arm. "I need my Slytherin boys to escort me!"

Draco ignored the "my" and "boys" part but grabbed her arm.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked once she had gotten comfortable. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sure." She answered, letting go of Blaise's arm and pushing him ahead. Draco breathed a sigh of relief; this time Sade noticed. She narrowed her eyes. "Do you have a problem with me holding Blaise's hand?"

"You like him." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"You don't own me Draco Malfoy." Sade answered angrily, ignoring the statement.

Draco's normal mask of indifference slipped for a moment but it was long enough for Sade to see what he was thinking.

"You're jealous!" She accused, poking him in the chest.

"Yes, I am." Draco answered honestly, surprising Sade. "But I don't know why."

Sade giggled.

"I do. It's because you luuuuurrrrrvvvv me!" She giggled harder.

"I do not!" Draco shouted, blushing furiously.

"I don't!" He said again, more to himself than to Sade.

Sade giggled again, making Draco blush more. She noticed they were alone and that she was probably late for class so she gave Draco a big smile.

"Admit it Draco, you like me!" Sade said getting close to his face.

"No." Draco replied stubbornly, looking anywhere but at Sade. She always knew when he was lying.

Sade pressed her lips against his cheek and leaned close to his ear.

"It's okay Draco, I like you too." She whispered before she took off towards her class, leaving Draco very confused in the middle of an empty corridor, listening to her laugh bounce off the walls.

123456789

By time dinner came around, Sade was exhausted. She'd worked hard in all her classes, laughed and joked with her Slytherin and Gryffindor friends at the same time, and hadn't thought about Granger for the rest of the day. That ended when she saw the empty spot of course.

"Still crying then." She mumbled to herself. She decided to go and find the girl after dinner. It was Halloween and she wanted to enjoy it, even though later she knew she'd find herself in her father's quarters, crying her eyes out…but she wasn't going of think about that yet.

Sade was enjoying her special raspberry tart when suddenly Prof. Quirell stumbled in. Sade wasn't fond of him because she always got the worst headaches in his class. He looked worse than normal.

"Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know." He shouted before falling to the ground.

Students all around the Great Hall began screaming in fear before Dumbledore called for silence. He instructed the students to follow the Prefects to their Common Rooms and the teachers to follow him. Sade saw her father go a different way than the rest of the students and knew something was up. That's when she remembered Granger. She grabbed Harry's arm as they were walking out of the Great Hall.

"Granger." She said quickly and Harry understood. They took off in the direction of the girls' bathroom. They reached the corridor where it was located and gasped at each other in horror. The troll wasn't in the dungeons anymore.

**Cliffy! Mwhahaha. Born at Midnight by C.C. Hunter is seriously a good book! P.S. When Sade's angry at someone she calls them by their last name or full name, if you didn't already notice that. And eh hem Puce is the French word for flea. The color is said to be the color of the bloodstains remaining on linen or bed sheets even after being laundered from a flea's droppings or after a flea has been killed. Also Draco's a jealous prat and Sade kissed him! AGAIN! I promise to try and update soon :) Why's poor Sade going to cry? Thanks to ****Puckabrina Dreamer, TheGirlonFire52, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, and ForeverTeamEdward13**** for reviewing!**

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	24. Chapter 24: Hero Complex times 2

**Helllllo everyone! So…yes a new chapter…I hope to update once more this weekend! I might even be able to start updating during the week again. I found out that trying to do school work 24/7 doesn't work and I end up doing less school work than before. I also got bored and cut my hair. A lot of my hair. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to **_**Princess M0M0**___**for reviewing 7 times in two days! On multiple chapters! And for saying, quote **_**"Almost as good as the HP Queen herself"**_ **unquote. I smiled all week from that :) Thank you so much! To ****Imsuchastupidperson****: Do **_**not**_** call my beloved reviewers idiots, thank you very much. Why do you think they're idiots?**

Chapter 24: Hero Complex times 2

Harry and Sade looked at each other in horror.

"What do we do?" Harry asked as the Troll stumbled into the girls' bathroom. Sade grabbed his hand and crept quickly but quietly behind the Troll into the bathroom.

"Stay quiet Harry." She whispered, with courage in her voice. It was her fault Granger was about to be crushed and she had too much on her mind to add a dead classmate to it. She saw Granger coming out of a bathroom stall. The Troll stopped and stared at the tiny girl for a moment before raising its club.

"MOVE GRANGER!" Sade and Harry shouted. So much for staying quiet. Granger dove out of the way just in time as the Troll's club shattered half of the stalls. The Troll clumsily turned around and made to swing at Harry but Sade pushed him out of the way. The Troll roared and turned to Granger again, who was cowering under a sink.

"NO!" Sade shouted, throwing chunks of bathroom stall at the Troll. "Granger, run!"

The Troll once again aimed at Granger. This time she didn't move in time, however she was lucky enough the Troll missed and broke the sink next to her. The Troll swung back to strike again and Sade dove towards Granger and pulled her from under the sinks. The Troll turned and faced the three children.

"Godric, we're going to die." Granger whimpered.

"Granger, you are a Gryffindor, chin up." Sade replied, still full of courage and confidence.

"Ready Sade?" Harry asked, raising his wand. Sade nodded.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" Harry shouted at the same time Sade yelled, "_Larcarnum Inflamarae!"_

Both the Leg-Locked Spell and the Flames bounced off the Troll. It roared in anger and struck at the children. Sade pushed Granger and Harry to the ground but didn't have enough time to go down herself. The Troll's club met with Sade's right side with a loud "thud." Sade went spinning across the room and sank to the ground with a groan.

"SADE!" Harry screamed. "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Harry levitated the Troll's club out of its hands and used it to clonk it on its head. The Troll fell to the floor with a loud smack and didn't stir. Harry ran over to Sade and lifted her up.

"Sade?" Harry said, shaking her. "Sade, please wake up."

Sade started to stir. Harry heard loud footsteps and voices coming from the corridor, so he picked Sade up and sat with her near Granger.

"Harry?" Sade moaned quietly, opening her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Sade." Harry whispered as Profs. McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, and Quirell ran in.

"Sade!" Snape called running over to her. He took her from Harry's arms.

"Wait, Daddy quit moving, I don't feel good." Sade mumbled. "Is Harry alright? And Granger?"

Severus stopped and stared at his daughter and then at the other two students. "They're fine." He stated simply, sitting on the ground with his daughter and rubbing her head. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Good question. What is going on? Why are you three down here and what happened?" Prof. McGonagall inquired.

Harry opened his mouth to answer but Granger spoke up first.

"It wasn't their fault. They were looking for me. I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own, you know, because I've read all about them. If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Sade pushed Harry and I out of the way and it hit her and then Harry hit it with its own club."

Harry and Sade sat there shocked that Granger had lied to the Professors.

"You'll be needed to come to my office Miss Granger." Dumbledore spoke grimly. "You not only broke school rules, but you put two other students in harm's way and one of them did in fact get harmed. I will need to contact your parents; this is unacceptable behavior for Hogwarts' students. Pack your things."

Sade tried to move, to tell Dumbledore that she didn't know about the Troll but Granger stopped her.

"I'm sorry Sade. Thank you for saving me. You too Harry." She said as she passed them. "This is for the best."

Severus stood up with Sade once again.

"Daddy stop shaking me." She groaned, forgetting about Granger.

"I'm not moving, dear." He responded. "If you wouldn't have tried to be a hero with your pal over there, you would be feeling fine."

Sade glared at her father for a moment before she started feeling woozy. Suddenly, she blacked out.

123456789

When Sade woke up, she was lying in her father's bed and she felt okay. She was a little sore and was sure she was bruised but at least she wasn't dead. She stretched her arms and legs and called out for him.

"You're okay." Severus sighed, relieved. He hugged her and sat next to her on the bed. "It's almost eleven, why don't you go back to bed?"

"Nice try Daddy." Sade replied sadly. "But both you and I know what today was. 10 years since she's been gone Daddy."

Severus inhaled deeply as Sade got off the bed. She stood and faced her father.

"Where my guitar?" She asked quietly. Severus summoned said guitar and handed it to his daughter.

"Sade, this…this is only going to make you cry." Severus told her pointlessly.

"I will cry either way. But at least this way she knows I love her and I miss her. It is what I do for my mother." Sade replied pulling the strap around her shoulder. She strummed a few notes and began:

"_Hey there now  
>Where'd you go<br>You left me here so unexpected  
>You changed my life<br>I hope you know  
>cause now I'm lost<br>So unprotected_

_In a blink of an eye  
>I never got to say goodbye<em>

_Like a shooting star  
>Flyin' across the room<br>So fast so far  
>You were gone too soon<br>You're part of me  
>And I'll never be<br>The same here without you  
>You were gone too soon<em>

_You were always there  
>and like shining light<br>on my darkest days  
>you were there to guide me<em>

_Oh I miss you now  
>I wish you could see<br>Just how much your memory  
>Will always mean to me<em>

_In a blink of an eye  
>I never got to say goodbye<em>

_Like a shooting star  
>Flyin' across the room<br>So fast so far  
>You were gone too soon<br>You're part of me  
>And I'll never be<br>The same here without you  
>You were gone too soon<em>

_Shine on! Shine on!  
>To a better place<br>Shine on! Shine on!  
>Will never be the same<em>

_Like a shooting star  
>Flyin' across the room<br>So fast so far  
>You were gone too soon<br>You're part of me  
>And I'll never be<br>The same here without you  
>You were gone too soon<em>

_Shine on! Shine on!  
>You were gone too soon<br>Shine on! Shine on!  
>You were gone too soon<br>Shine on! Shine on!  
>You were gone too soon."<em>

"That was beautiful Sade." Severus whispered pulling his daughter close and squeezing her tight. "When did you finish that one?"

"Just last week." She replied quietly. Every year since she was 5, when she learned how to play the guitar, Sade wrote and sang a song for the anniversary of her mother's death. "I wrote one for you too Daddy. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes, of course." Severus answered, letting her go. She started once again:

"_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
>When troubles come and my heart burdened be;<br>Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
>Until you come and sit awhile with me.<em>

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;<br>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
>You raise me up... To more than I can be.<em>

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;<br>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
>You raise me up... To more than I can be.<em>

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;<br>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
>You raise me up... To more than I can be.<em>

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;<br>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
>You raise me up... To more than I can be.<em>

_You raise me up... To more than I can be."_

Severus held his daughter tighter than ever before. "I love you Sade."

"Promise you'll never leave me Daddy." Sade responded after a minute.

"I promise." Severus stated quietly, a tear sliding down his cheek. He prayed to Godric that it wasn't a lie.

123456789

Tuesday morning, Sade woke up groggy and achy. Her father was already gone, according to his note on the door, and she was to take the Pepper-Up Potion he left her. Swallowing the potion, Sade grabbed her wand and cast a tempus. It was 6:15 so she went off towards the Common Room. People were already up and moving around but Sade didn't want to talk to anyone so she hurried to the showers. She finished up and got dressed, brushing out her hair. She braided into a Dutch braid and made it red, the same red as her mother's. She smiled at herself in the mirror and went to the Common Room. She was met with 4 huge hugs. Fred, George, Harry, and surprisingly, Ron, were squeezing the life out of her.

"You're okay!" Harry cried, finally releasing her.

"We went to the Hospital Wing but Madame Pomfrey said you weren't there!" Fred added.

"So then we were going to try Snape's quarter but we didn't want to get detention!" George said. "So Ron went and asked by himself!"

Sade turned towards Ron. "You really did that? For me?"

Ron nodded and gave her a hug. "What are friends for?"

Sade smiled and went with the boys to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Sade!" Draco called running over to her before she got to sit down. "I heard what happened, are you okay?"

Sade just nodded. "I'm alright, thanks for asking Draco."

Draco gave her a weird look before seeing her hair and understanding. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You okay about the other thing?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sade replied honestly. "It was yesterday and I'm not going to think about it today."

Draco gave her a hug and went back to the Slytherin Table. Sade sat in between Fred and George and Harry and Ron. **(Fred, George, Sade, Harry, Ron) **

"Nice hair Sade." George whispered. "You like red hair do you?"

Sade laughed. "I do, I really do."

George laughed with her and they started talking about the upcoming Quidditch Match on Sunday against Ravenclaw. Fred, Harry, and Ron jumped into the conversation excitedly.

"Wait," Sade said realizing something. She looked around. "Where's Granger?"

Harry and Ron shared a look.

"Errrr, she got expelled Sade." Ron replied sheepishly.

"What?" Sade cried. "But…"

"She wanted that." Ron added after a second. "She knew none of us were talking to her so it's not like she cared."

Heads all around the table nodded in agreement. Sade sighed.

"Whatever you all say." She stated simply. She twisted her bracelet from Draco a few times absentmindedly. She was really bored so she started humming.

"What's that you're humming Sade?" George asked after a minute.

"Hmmm?" Sade responded, not really paying attention. "Oh, it's called you've got a friend."

"Sounds familiar, will you sing it?" He asked hopefully.

Sade scoffed. "I can't sing George; you'll lose an ear if I do." **(hahahaha, get it)**

"Oh you liar!" Lavender piped in. "I hear you sing in the shower all the time! You're great!"

"Thank you Lavender." Sade sighed, rolling her eyes. "Sorry George but I haven't finished the song yet, so you can't hear it."

"Awh, come on Sade!" George begged. "Sing anything!"

Sade glared at him for a moment. "Why do you want to hear me sing so badly?"

George smiled sheepishly. "You were singing in the corridor the other day and I heard you. I like it!"

"Oh alright." Sade said finally, giving in. "What song do you want me to sing?"

"How about I-" George started but he was cut off by Sade.

"Oh my god!" She shouted. "I totally forgot! Harry, we said we'd visit Hagrid this morning!"

Sade grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him up.

"Oh and I need that Potion!" She said to Fred and George sticking her hand out.

"Er, about that," Fred replied.

"It gives you nasty boils, once it wears off. And they don't wear off very quickly. Sorry Sade." George finished.

Sade groaned but took off with Harry anyways. As they exited the Great Hall, Harry stopped her.

"Uh, Sade? I don't remember making plans with Hagrid." Harry half questioned.

"Don't worry Harry, you didn't forget and neither did I, I just really didn't want to sing in front of everyone. I have a bit of stage fright." Sade answered apologetically.

"That's alright Sade. We have Double Potions today; let's just head to the dungeons." Harry suggested.

Harry and Sade made their way down to the dungeons and were about to enter the Potions Classroom when they heard voices from inside.

"How the hell am I supposed to watch all three heads?" Sade heard her father ask harshly. There was no reply so Sade guessed he was alone. She entered the classroom.

"Why were you trying to get past Fluffy?" Sade asked. "Were you trying to get whatever someone was trying to steal from Gringotts?"

"Sade! Potter!" What are you doing here?" Severus barked covering his leg.

"It's too late Daddy. I saw your leg and we heard you talking about the three heads so don't play dumb." Sade demanded. Harry was standing behind her, not saying anything. "What is it you were trying to steal?"

"Sadeth!" Severus yelled. "I wasn't stealing anything."

Sade glared at her father. And kept glaring.

"Fine!" Severus cried finally caving. "I wasn't stealing anything though."

"I know that Daddy." Sade replied smiling brightly. "Let me guess, you were trying to stop whoever let the Troll lose from getting whatever it is that is under Fluffy."

Severus and Harry stared at Sade with their mouths open.

"Yes, but how'd you know that?" Severus asked. "And Potter, if you speak a word of this conversation to anyone- and I mean anyone, you'll have detention for the next 6 years, do you understand?"

Harry nodded, eyes wide.

"Oh stop trying to scare him Daddy." Sade scolded. "So who let the Troll in? And what are they trying to steal?"

"Sade, this is not your business. I know you like to think you can do anything but this adult business, understand?" Severus said firmly.

Sade sighed and nodded. After a moment, she spoke again. "Actually I don't understand why you won't tell me what's down there."

"For the last time!" Severus barked. "It is not your business, or mine for that matter. It is between Nicholas Flamel and Albus!"

Sade smiled a wide smile and Severus realized his mistake. Sade turned to leave but Severus stopped her.

"Sadeth!" He said, grabbing her arm. Students began filing in the classroom so he let her go. "Take your seat."

Sade sat down disappointedly. She planned to go straight to the Library during lunch.

"Today, we will be learning about the usage of Potions." Severus' voice rang throughout the classroom. "I suggest you all write this down: it does not matter how much of the final potion you take; yes you must have a certain amount of the ingredients to make it but the final product normally doesn't matter. If one were to take a whole vial of Polyjuice Potion, it would not make them stay as another for longer than a tablespoon of the potion would."

Sade droned him out and thought about Nicholas Flamel. Who was he and what did he have to do with what Fluffy was guarding? And was Fluffy the only thing guarding it? Harry had said it was as big as a snitch so maybe it was a stone or a trinket of sorts. Sade's thought were interrupted by a note to the forehead. She was really getting sick of notes to the forehead. She opened it hurriedly.

_Sade,_

_ Fred, George, and I got a letter at breakfast. Mum and Dad are going to visit our brother Charlie in Romania for Christmas so we're all staying here for the holiday. They said you can come next year, tell Harry will you? You're better at talking in class._

_ -Ron_

'Well that's one thing I don't have to worry about.' Sade thought. She passed the note to Harry.

"What was that about?" Draco asked leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, nothing. I'm staying here for the holidays." Sade replied, writing down what her father had wrote on the board.

"What?" Draco asked sadly. "But we always spend Christmas together."

"I know Draco, but I want to spend Christmas with my bro- brand new friends." Sade replied, catching herself just in time.

Draco looked completely sad so Sade gave his hand a squeeze.

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to Daddy. I'll spend part of the holiday with you and the rest here." She whispered. Draco gave her a big smile and went back to work.

"A Malfoy always gets what a Malfoy wants." He said out of the corner of his mouth.

"You tried to guilt trip me you prat!" Sade replied, smacking his arm.

"Tried?" He drawled. "It worked didn't it?"

He chuckled quietly for a moment.

"So shall I get you something to match your bracelet for Christmas?" Draco questioned as he noticed her twirling it. "Or how about payback for…let's see two kisses now is it?"

Sade blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Was that a blush I saw? Hmmm, so you do like me then." Draco said wryly.

Sade blushed harder.

"Oh look, your hair, its pink. What does that mean Sade?" He whispered.

Sade felt like her face was on fire.

"It means shut up Draco."

**Next chapter: Quidditch match, faulty broom, and Christmas. I might update again tomorrow, if my history essays don't kill me first! Thank you to ****Bluebell, kittyp00z, Bloody Lily of a new world, Princess M0M0, ForeverTeamEdward13, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, and Puckabrina dreamer**** for reviewing!**


	25. Chapter 25: Stupid boys and their stupid

**Hello! I just wanted to let you all know I'm going to be starting two more stories soon. A time travel Ginny/Severus during the Marauder's Era and possibly a Ginny or Hermione/ Tom Riddle Jr. where she gets sucked into a new diary or maybe a time travel fic…idk let me know what you think! But I promise to still update this at least once a week.**

**Chapter 25: Stupid boys and their stupid need to be stupid**

The week following Halloween went by fast for Sade. Sunday arrived and found Sade with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, eating lunch. Fred sat on her left and George on her right. She sat nervously, without even touching her food.

"Sade, are you alright?" Oliver Wood asked worriedly.

Sade just mumbled an "I'm fine" and continue to not eat.

"Where's Harry?" Oliver asked after a second. "Where is our Chaser?"

"I'm here." Harry mumbled in the same tone as Sade as he walked to his seat across from Sade. He sat staring at his food, the same as Sade.

"You two need to eat something!" Oliver demanded. "I won't have you two fainting from hunger on the pitch!"

Harry and Sade scowled but did as they were told. The twins watched as Harry and Sade each picked up a muffin and pulled off the top. They placed the tops on their plates and ate the bottom. After that they nibbled at the top, staring off into space. The twins gave each other a shocked looked. They were twins and they did a lot of things the same, including how they ate. Harry and Sade were practically mirroring each other's movements.

"Harry, Sade did you two ever notice,"

"The peculiar way you eat muffins?"

"It's sort of,"

"The same."

"Which we find,"

"Indeed peculiar."

Harry and Sade looked at each other and then at their muffins. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"So what? _We_ know the _proper_ way to eat muffins,"

"So don't call us peculiar."

"You know, it is rather odd however,"

"That you two were watching us eat."

George's eyes looked like they were going to pop out and Fred was equally wide eyed.

"And now you two can finish each other's sentences?" George exclaimed. "What is going on here?"

Sade giggled for a moment before she realized that twins know how other twins act best.

"Erm, nothing you two. We were just fooling with you. It's honestly not that hard to," Sade responded.

"Finish other people's sentences." Harry ended, agreeing with Sade.

George and Fred gave them a suspicious look. Sade knew they'd never let it go. She leaned over to whisper that she'd explain later but her inner Slytherin came out instead.

"If I didn't know any better," She whispered. "I'd think you two fancied Harry and I."

George spit his pumpkin juice all over himself and Fred choked on whatever he was eating. Sade laughed so hard tears were streaming down her face.

"Y-you think that we're, we're…"George questioned as he slapped Fred on the back.

"No, not at all. But I thought your reactions were rather funny." Sade answered before he could finish his question. Harry and Oliver were laughing with Sade, although they had no idea what she had said to them. When they asked, she refused to tell them. Soon it was time to head to the Quidditch Pitch and both Harry and Sade's smiles fell. As they made their way to the locker room, Sade grew more nervous. Her steps slowed and she fell behind her teammates. Suddenly, two hands grabbed her and yanked her into an empty classroom. Sade whipped around and held her wand to her captor's throat.

"By Godric, Sade calm down." Draco said, pushing her wand away. "You're wound up tighter than a spring."

"Well sorry you prat!" Sade countered. "It's not every day that I'm forcibly yanked into an empty classroom!"

"Well, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you good luck." Draco answered softly.

Sade flung herself around him and held tightly.

"I'm so nervous Draco." She mumbled into his chest. "What if I'm horrible and I fall off my broom?"

"Sade, you'll be fine. I know it." Draco answered.

"How do you know it?" She asked.

"I'm a Malfoy, remember? We know everything." Draco responded, smirking when she smacked his chest.

"Prat."

"You still fancy me."

"Do not!"

"Oh, I think you do."

"Well I don't!"

"Then why is your hair all pink again?"

"Ugh!" Sade yelled, removing herself from Draco's arms. Her hair changed to deep red. "I do not fancy you!"

Draco chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"Go put your temper to good use." He said pushing her out the door. "I'll be watching."

Sade stomped out of the classroom and made her way to the locker room. She hurriedly got dressed and joined her team.

"There you are Sade!" Harry called when he spotted her. "Wood was going crazy; he'd thought you quit! Why's your hair all red?"

"Because Draco decided to be a prat!" She seethed in response. She clenched her fists a few times.

"Well, at least you're fired up for the game now!" Harry told her before Wood cleared his throat. Sade realized he was right and that Draco probably did it on purpose to help her not be nervous. That loveable prat.

'Loveable?' Sade thought, shaking her head.

Wood cleared his throat again and made a speech, which Fred and George said in harmony with him.

"We know the speech by heart," Fred told Sade, "We were on the team last year."

Wood told them to shut up and that they were going to win this year.

"With Harry and Sade, plus our old team, we'll be unbeatable." Oliver stated proudly. This only made Sade nervous again. Harry saw this and thought hard.

"So is there something going on between you and Malfoy?" Harry asked innocently, as the team made its way onto the field. It worked immediately; Sade's hair went super red and Harry noticed her eyes flicker from blue to yellow to red and back. "Blimey, your eyes are cool!"

Sade ignored his last comment. "There is NOTHING going on between me and that prat."

Fred and George decided this was a good time to join in.

"Was it him then? Who pulled you into that classroom?" Fred asked.

"Oooo did he give you a good luck kiss?" George teased.

"Stupid boys and their stupid need to be stupid." Sade mumbled mounting her broom and shooting above the team.

Harry held back a laugh and mounted his broom, along with the rest of the team.

"Well, she's ready." Wood stated, shooting up just as she did.

The team followed suit. The Ravenclaw team joined them in the air and Madame Hooch took the field, shouting rules and instructions. Wood shook the Ravenclaw's captain's hand and the match began.

**Just so you all know I had Harry as a chaser so I had to take one of the original three out. Alicia Spinnet was replaced because she wasn't all that important, like Katie Bell or Angelina Johnson, who are important later on. Also it was very important that I expel Hermione because she could've gotten Sade and Harry killed. *at least that's what I would expect Dumbledore to do.* besides, she'll be back, I mean there are only two other Wizarding Schools remotely close to Hogwarts, both of whom we see in year 4. HINT HINT. Thank you to ****Bloody Lily of a new world, amber1999, Princess M0M0, Bluebell, ForeverTeamEdward13, Sherapica, Puckabrina dreamer, and xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**** for reviewing. I put a poll on my profile so be sure to take it please :)**

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	26. Chapter 26: Winning! And losing…

**Chapter 26: Winning! And losing….**

Sade watched as Harry and the other Gryffindors flew around the pitch trying to score and keep Ravenclaw from scoring. She looked around carefully, looking for that streak of gold.

'What if I don't even see it?' Sade worriedly thought.

'No, you can do this.' She thought back to herself, ignoring the little voice that she would fail.

30 minutes later and the score was 70-20 Gryffindor. Sade took a lap around the pitch to look for the snitch. She thought she saw a flash of gold go by the teachers' stand, but it was just a reflection off of someone's watch. Sade waved at her father as she went by and saw him smile. Sade turned to find Harry, to see how he was doing but she gasped in shock. His broom was bucking like a wild horse. Sade looked around and saw her father mumbling a spell. What was going on? She couldn't try to get to Harry or she could get hit too. Sade spotted Draco in the crowd of students watching the game. She flew over in front of him.

"Draco!" She yelled. "Go and knock my father over, will you?"

Draco nodded and made his way to the teachers' stand. He wasn't one to ask questions when Sade looked that spooked. Sade flew back up, closer to Harry ready to do anything to make sure he was safe. Draco reached the teachers' stand a second too late. He watched in horror as Harry was bucked clean off his broom. He heard a scream of "Harry!" and realized it was Sade, who now dove after him. Sade bolted straight down and got under him in time to catch him. They both went hurdling towards the ground but Sade regained control of her broom. She was about to take Harry to the ground when she saw the snitch.

"Sorry Harry, but I can't let you down yet." Sade called over her shoulder, speeding up on her broom. "You've got to come along for the ride."

As Sade zoomed after the snitch, she heard Lee Jordan's commentary.

"And after a faulty broom, we find Chaser Harry Potter on the back of Seeker Sade Snape's broom! But why isn't she taken him down? What's this? She's seen it! She's seen the snitch!" Lee shouted through intercom.

Sade reached her hand out to grab the snitch; she was only a hair away from it. The snitch dived and she followed. It reached a few yards above the ground and switched directions. As it leveled out, Sade copied reaching farther, when suddenly her broom tipped forward and her and Harry went flying to the ground. Gasps could be heard around the pitch. Severus jumped up in his seat and all but jumped off of the stands to get to Sade. He stood frozen for a moment as the two children began to get up.

"Sade?" Harry groaned, standing up. "Are you alright?"

Sade stumbled to her feet and smiled at Harry. She held up her closed fist. For a moment, Harry thought she was going to strike him but instead she opened up her fist. There sat the little gold ball, half covered in red. She had caught the Snitch! And bleed on it….

"Sade! Your lip is bleeding!" Harry said.

Sade just smiled wider and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "I know, I almost swallowed it." She heard Lee announcing their victory.

"And after the weirdest match of Quidditch I have ever seen, GRYFFINDOR WINS!" He shouted. "SNAPE CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"

The crowds roared and the Gryffindor team surrounded Harry and Sade. Fred and George put Sade on their shoulders and Oliver and Katie hoisted Harry onto theirs. Sade saw Oliver smiling wide and gave him a smile back. The team went to the locker room and showered before making their way back to the Common Room. On the way, Sade saw Draco and her father so she rushed over to them.

"Did you see?" She asked before hugging Severus and then Draco.

"You were brilliant." Severus replied, a rare smile on his face.

Sade turned to Draco.

"You prat." She said hitting his shoulder lightly. Then she gave him an extra hug. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Severus raised a questioning eyebrow but it was ignored by Sade.

"Well I have a victory party to go to, so I'll see you tomorrow!" Sade announced.

"I'll walk with you." Draco offered, taking her hand. He ignored his Godfather's glare as they walked away.

"So have you talked to him about Christmas yet?" Draco asked when they were out of earshot.

"Nah, I will tomorrow." Sade answered nonchalantly. "We both know he's going to say yes, also long as Cissy is where ever we are."

"And you're okay with that?" Draco asked. If there was anyone who wanted Draco and Sade to get married more than his father, it was his mother.

"It'll be fine Draco." Sade replied honestly as they reached the Fat Lady. "Well here's my stop."

"So it is." Draco replied nervously. Blimey, he had this all planned out earlier…what was first? Ah, yes. "So, are you going to admit you like me now?"

"Fine, I like you." Sade replied, making Draco's jaw drop.

"But…I…you were…." Draco mumbled in disbelief.

"Supposed to say I didn't?" Sade offered. Draco nodded. "Well, I'm always one step ahead of you Draco, haven't you learned that yet?"

Draco glared at her for a moment.

"You are soooo annoying."

"And that, Draco, is why _you_ like _me_."

Draco "hmmphed" and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute Draco!" Sade said, spinning him around.

"What is it?" Draco asked with an edge in his voice.

"Sorry, I was only teasing you. Well, sort of you know? I am one step ahead of you, but I didn't want to make you angry." Sade replied frowning.

Draco gave her a huge smile. He leaned in and gave her kiss, greatly surprising her. He turned and walked away as she stood there, mouth hanging open.

"I guess you're not one step ahead of me." He called over his shoulder.

Sade just laughed and stepped inside the Portrait, where her housemates were waiting.

123456789

The next morning, Sade slumped down into her Potions seat and laid her head on the desk. Draco and Blaise were already in their seats, in front of her. Draco leaned back on his stool.

"Long night Sade?" He asked, giving her a knowing smile.

"Bloody Gryffindors and their partying." Sade groaned. Harry joined her shortly and had the same drop dead tired look about him.

"Well, how was it?" Draco questioned with wonder.

"Loud. Long. Amazing." Sade replied.

"I can't believe we even stayed up as long as we did. 1 o clock in the morning. We're first years!" Harry added.

Draco laughed and shook his head as Prof. Snape entered the classroom.

Sade raised her hand. Severus glanced her way but ignored it. She raised it higher. He still ignored it. Sade glared at him, causing Harry and Draco to have to stifle their laughs. Sade waved her hand frantically but her father still ignored her so she stood up on her chair.

"MISS SNAPE!" Severus yelled. "Get off that stool immediately."

Sade climbed off the stool and sat down. "Sorry Professor, I thought you couldn't see me. You see I had my hand raised but you didn't call on me."

Sade smirked as her father pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine then, what is it that you wanted?" He replied after composing himself.

"Can I talk to you after class?" Sade asked, smiling brightly.

"Fine." Severus stated simply, beginning class. Sade raised her eyebrow at him but he ignored her, again. Sade didn't like being ignored very much and her hair turned a reddish purple color. Harry glanced sideways at her but didn't say anything. After class was over, Sade skipped over to her father's desk.

"Yes?" He drawled, grading papers.

"Well, I want to know if I could spend part of Christmas here and then the other part with Draco?" Sade asked hopefully.

"Sounds fine to me." Severus replied nonchalantly. "You'll have to talk to the Headmaster to make sure it's alright."

"What's wrong Daddy?" Sade asked walking around to the other side of his desk. "And don't say 'nothing'."

"It really is nothing, Sade." Her father replied. "I'm just a little stressed out."

"Why?" Sade asked sitting on the edge of his desk. "Is it because of that thing Fluffy's hiding? I've nearly found out what it is you know." This was the truth. Almost every day since her father had let loose that it was between Albus and Nicholas Flamel, Sade had spent half of her lunch period in the Library.

"I figured you would." Severus sighed. He glanced at the clock. "Get to class, Sade. We'll talk later."

Sade went to Transfiguration and hardly paid attention. She wanted to know what Fluffy was guarding and she wanted to know now! Sade did hear Prof. McGonagall say that she was going to be taking the names of those staying at Hogwarts for Christmas at dinner so Sade decided she would ask Dumbledore during lunch. She'd tell Harry and Ron to look for information on Flamel while she was with Draco.

'I wonder where we're going this year.' Sade thought to herself. Last year they went to Paris and the year before that they went to Jamaica. She laughed herself silly when Draco got sunburned because he forgot sun block. Although, when the sun burn peeled away he did look nice with that tan. Sade shook her head.

'He's your best friend, you shouldn't think about him that way.' Her conscience said.

'He's also your fiancé.' Another voice said. She had forgotten about that. Well they weren't engaged yet were they? She had until the summer before her sixth year. She was going to make the most of it. Sade looked across the room at Seamus, who was currently staring at her. He blushed and Sade gave him a big smile. He gave her a smile back and went back to listening to the Professor.

This was going to be a long….couple of years. Sade took a deep breath. Godric, couldn't her life just be simple for once? He mother was murdered by her father's old Master (who also tried to kill two innocent babies), she had a half-brother, said innocent baby, who was her twin that didn't know it, her god father was a (innocent) convicted murderer who blackmailed his way out of prison, her other god father she had never met, her best friend was also her fiancé that didn't know it, and on top of all that, her mother's murderer and her attempted murdered was going to return eventually and no doubt try to kill her and her brother again.

Sade rubbed her temple, her headache pounding against it. She was losing her mind. She would have to write Sirius tonight. She wanted to see him for Christmas and get him something.

'Oh, crap.' Sade thought with panic. She hadn't gone Christmas shopping yet. Another thing to add to her list of things to do. Sade groaned aloud, earning her a few questioning looks. She blew them off and tried to focus her attention to the Professor. Long couple of years indeed.

**Well, there you go! Don't forget to review please :) Christmas next chapter. Not many chapters until this story is finished! If I get 125 reviews, I promise to start on the second book right away! Thank you ****Bloody Lily of a new world, ForeverTeamEdward13, and ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx** **for reviewing!**

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	27. Chapter 27: Crazy Old Coot!

**Ahhhh, sorry I know it's late. I had two picnics, a birthday party, and a huuuuuge fight with my dad last weekend, so I was extremely busy. I blew off all my school work too…Anyways here you go.**

**Chapter 27: Crazy old coot!**

Sade was currently sitting at a desk in the Common Room, trying to write Sirius a letter. She fed Abraxas a treat and started writing.

_Dear Felix,_

_Hello! I miss you so much! Harry and I won our first Quidditch match! It was brilliant! Draco and I are good again, thank Godric. He sorta kissed me the other day, after I won the match when we were outside of the Common Room. Anyways, do you know anything about Nicholas Flamel? And what he has to do with Dumbledore? What do you want for Christmas? Fred and George know something's up, by the way. Harry and I eat our muffins the same way apparently…Also Harry and I almost got stepped on by a mountain troll, saving Granger, who got expelled. Uncle Lu visited and I did something stupid. I won't tell you what it is yet, because you'll tell my father and he'll lose it. I am spending Christmas with the Malfoys and then coming back here, but I'll convince them to stop by the house. Maybe I can bring you back with me? I'm also worried about Mookie, I haven't seen him in ages. He normally responds when I call him, but he hasn't. Please let me know if you find him. Draco said that he doesn't know where we are going this year. I hope its somewhere hot, I hate this cold weather. Well please write back quickly! _

_Love,_

_Sade_

Sade was about to send Abraxas off with the letter when Harry came into the Common Room.

"Hey Harry!" Sade greeted happily.

"Hey there Sade!" He responded. He looked down at his feet for a moment and shuffled them nervously.

"What's wrong?" Sade asked worriedly.

Harry looked nervous again.

"Everyone-wants-to-know-what-you-want-for-Christmas." He said quickly.

"Er, what?" Sade asked, eyebrow raised.

"Everyone wants to know what you want for Christmas." Harry said again, slower this time.

"Oh." Sade replied simply. "Who's everyone?"

"Ron, Fred, George, Seamus, Neville, and me." Harry answered shyly.

Sade chuckled. "And you got nominated to ask me why?"

"Because we're sort of like brother and sister, and they…errr, well…" Harry stammered in response. "They just aren't like brothers, I suppose. That's what they all said anyways."

Sade raised her eyebrow again. "So they, what, like me or something?"

Harry blushed. "Yeah."

"And as your sort of brother, I don't want to know if you like any of them!" Harry added, seeing Sade's eyes light up. "But they all want me to find out who you like."

"Well I want a pony for Christmas." Sade replied, ignoring the other question.

Harry looked at Sade and Sade looked back. Then they both burst out laughing.

"A pony!" Sade cried. "Godric forbid I ever want a pony."

"I pictured you with a pony for a moment, and I lost it!" Harry laughed.

"I really don't need anything." Sade told Harry. Harry gave her a disbelieving look. "Fine, whatever is fine." She added. He smiled at her and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Neville's like, just a friend." Sade said suddenly. "But I like Seamus, Fred, and George. Ron, on the other hand, is your best friend. I couldn't like him, it'd be weird. That'd be like you liking Draco."

Sade thought about what she said and she and Harry burst out laughing again.

"That would be strange." Harry agreed. He spotted her letter. "Who are you writing to?"

Sade grabbed her bag and put her letter on Abraxas' leg. "Just a friend. I haven't written him nearly enough this year. Go on you, deliver that to Felix."

"A boyfriend?" Harry teased as the bird flew away.

"Godric, no. He's like old." Sade answered as they climbed through the Portrait and went to the Great Hall for lunch. Suddenly, Sade remembered something. "I have to ask Dumbledore something quickly, I'll meet you in a few minutes?"

Harry nodded and they went their separate ways. Sade reached the gargoyles outside of the Headmasters' office.

"Lemon drop." Sade said, causing the gargoyles to move. "Good day."

The statues nodded and Sade made her way up the winding stair case.

"Ah, hello Miss Snape." Dumbledore greeted ushering her into a seat in front of his desk. "Lemon drop?"

"Thank you Sir." Sade replied taking one of the sour candies.

Dumbledore blinked.

"I think you are the first student- ever- to accept my offering." He told her. His eyes twinkled and both he and Sade laughed.

'Crazy old coot.' Sade thought happily.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully.

"Well Professor, I was wondering if I could spend part of the Christmas Holiday here and part with the Malfoys." Sade responded.

"That sounds excellent to me!" Dumbledore said. "I will write Mr. Malfoy tonight."

Sade looked at him for a minute.

"Is there something else that you wanted my dear?" Dumbledore questioned with a knowing look.

"What is Fluffy hiding? Was my father trying to curse Harry off his broom? Is Voldemort going to try to kill Harry and I? When can I tell Harry?" Sade asked rushed. She blushed when she noticed Dumbledore's sad look.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you what Fluffy is hiding. As for your father, he would never harm Harry. You can tell Harry whenever you want, just remember he is very new to being famous and has a lot to take in this year." He took a breath. "And as for Voldemort, he's yet to return. We will discuss that when we get to it."

Sade let out a long breath. Thank Godric her father wasn't trying to curse Harry off his broom. That would've been terrible.

"Well if you can't tell me what Fluffy's hiding, can you tell me who Nicholas Flamel is?" Sade asked once more.

Dumbledore gave her a smile.

"Why, my dear, I am sure there is information in the library about my old friend." He responded. "Perhaps you will find it after Christmas."

'Old friend? What is he 300?' Sade thought to herself, but what she said out loud was, "I've searched the library Professor! There isn't anything."

"That's right, Miss Snape. I had forgotten, the information is in a section which you aren't allowed in yet." Dumbledore told her, cheery as ever.

"The Restricted Section?" Sade questioned out loud. "Well how am I supposed to get in there? It's Restricted!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "After Christmas my dear."

"Are you telling me to go to the Restricted Section?" Sade asked incredulously. He really was a crazy old coot.

"I wouldn't dream of ever seeing you in that Section, Miss Snape." Dumbledore answered, his eyes twinkling brightly behind his half moon glasses.

Sade left the Headmaster's office more confused than anything. She sat down next to Harry at the Gryffindor Table. Sade was thinking about her list of gifts to get when Oliver stomped over to her.

"Oh thank Godric." Oliver said exasperatedly. "Your darn bird has been flapping around forever. I tried to tell it that you weren't here and to come back at dinner but it's stubborn."

Sade called to Abraxas, who had been eating Oliver's bacon and untied the letter from his leg.

"Shoo Abraxas, you've had enough." Sade said waving the bird away. "That was quick."

She tore open the letter and scanned the first few lines. She gasped and dropped the letter, covering her mouth with her hand as her eyes welled up with tears.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, completely terrified.

She read the first line of Sirius' letter silently again and started crying.

_Sade, I'm sorry but Mookie was killed._

**Arrrrgh I didn't want to but I had to. Poor Mooks :( he was killed, he didn't just die! Any thoughts? Majoooooor Sade/Draco interaction next chapter, it will be Christmas. I'll update soon, I have SATs Saturday so it won't be then. Remember to review! Reviews mean everything to me! Thanks to ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx****, ****ForeverTeamEdward13****, ****Bloody Lily of a new world****, ka72ty, and ****Kurai-Namikaze**** for reviewing! –TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	28. Chapter 28: Mookie's gone

**In honor of Mookie, I have made his picture the cover for this story and will leave it as this. R.I.P MOOKIE!**

**Chapter 28: Mookie's gone**

"Sade?" Draco questioned cautiously. "Can I come in?"

Sade was on the couch in her fathers' quarters, laying on her side in a fetal position. She had been there for the past half hour, since she had gotten Sirius' letter. Her hair was colorless; it wasn't blue or white or black, there was no name for the color.

_Sade, I'm sorry but Mookie was killed._

Sade gave another sob and Severus patted her head from his position on the couch. She didn't answer Draco but he came in anyways and sat on the opposite side of her.

"Hey, Sade." He said, his voice quiet and calm. "I know you're upset right now, but it'll be okay."

Sade flung herself on to Draco's lap and cried into his shoulder.

"He's dead!" She sobbed. "Gone, forever. He's always been with me and now, now he's gone. Murdered!"

Draco just hugged her and murmured soothing things in her ear. Severus took this time to slip into his bedroom and Floo over to Sirius. He snatched the shaggy haired man up by the front of his shirt.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking Black?" He shouted. "You told my eleven year old daughter her beloved familiar was murdered in a letter! I should kill you right now."

Sirius cringed and opened his mouth to answer but Severus cut him off.

"Take me to his body. Now!" Severus demanded. Sirius led him to a back room where he showed the older man the fox.

"I didn't touch it." Sirius said pointing to the little animal.

"Him. Not it, him." Severus responded, flashing back to when Sade found Mookie.

_***Flashback***_

"Daa-ee!" Two year Sade gargled as she ran her chubby little legs around their yard. "I got doggie!"

Severus looked up from his book and jumped up to run after his daughter. "Sadeth! Stop! What is that?"

Sade was dragging some poor creature around the yard by its tail.

"Doggie!" She shouted, running faster. Severus tried to snatch the creature from her but her hair turned red and she shouted again. "MY DOGGIE!"

"Sade, that is not a doggie, it's a fox. And you can't drag it by its tail!" Severus yelled back, chasing the girl.

Sade stopped in her tracks and turned to her father.

"NOT IT!" She shouted, tears going down her face. "HIM! MY DOGGIE! MOOKIE!"

"No, don't cry!" Severus said, very confused. He had only had the little girl for about 7 months and he had no idea how to react to the ever changing moods of a two year old. "I meant him!"

"I keep?" Sade asked sniffing.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Severus replied, not sure if it was even alive.

Sade pouted her lips and scrunched up her face. She opened her mouth and began to wail.

"No! No! You can keep him!" Severus cried over the wailing, waving his arms frantically.

Sade stopped crying and picked the animal up. She hugged it and it licked her face.

'So it is alive.' Severus thought.

The two ran around the yard together and played happily. Severus began thinking of ways he could sneak the fox away but one look at the two and he knew they could never be separated.

_***End of Flashback***_

"Until now." Severus said to himself, looking at the cursed body of his daughters pet. Someone had cursed the poor animal and taken its life force. Being a magical familiar, whoever sucked the power from Mookie had gotten a lot. Severus had discovered Mookie was a very powerful being long ago. Severus sighed and turned to Sirius.

"Take him down. I'll be back with a coffin and Sade tomorrow morning. We'll have a funeral over the break, here, so you'll have to hide until everyone leaves."

Sirius nodded and started to take the fox down. Severus Flooed back to his quarters. Sade was passed out on Draco shoulder.

"She was all cried out, I think." Draco said when he saw his godfather. He laid Sade's head on the couch as he got up. "I'll come back after dinner. Everyone's outside waiting to see how she is, so I'll go tell them."

Severus nodded as he picked Sade up and moved her to the bedroom. He sat at his desk and rubbed his temples. His daughter was already going to have tough life and now this? And with Christmas only a week away? Severus was about to write the Headmaster a note, when the old man walked through the door.

"How is she, Severus?" He asked, his normal twinkle gone from his blue eyes.

"She's devastated Albus. She passed out from crying so much. She's been asleep for a couple hours." Severus replied. "What am I supposed to do? I don't- I don't know how to handle this."

Albus stood next to him and squeezed the younger man's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Sade's a strong girl."

Severus blinked back the tears in his eyes. "But this is Mookie we're talking about. She- I, this is just so difficult on her. Mookie was everything to her. I know I need to be strong for her, but I don't know if I can. I almost killed Black for telling her."

Albus squeezed his shoulder again and sighed. "Things will work out, I promise Severus."

Nether of the men saw the dull haired girl peeking in through the bedroom door.

Sade flung herself back on the bed and covered her eyes with her arm. Her head was pounding and she had never felt so sick in her life. Mookie was gone. _Mookie was gone._ She felt the tears coming on but held them back. Her father was going to be strong for her and she was going to bed strong for him. She tried to think positive.

'I guess he's up there in animal heaven or whatever.' She thought.

'But how is that a "better place" than here?' An evil voice echoed in her head.

Sade shook her head and ignored it. Sade focused on her hair for a moment and made it blonde before she climbed off the bed and out into the living room. Both men stopped talking and turned to her. Severus jumped up.

"Sade, honey." He started.

"I'm, I'm…" Sade replied. She made her voice stop wavering. "Going to be okay. Eventually."

Severus hugged his daughter tightly and wiped away her tears. "You're friends visited; they skipped out on Defense Against the Dark Arts to stand outside the door and wait for Draco."

Sade gave him a small smile. "I know, Draco told me. He said they were all ready to go gallivanting through the Forbidden Forest and find me a new fox. But I told them there will never be another Mookie." Her small smile fell for a second but you put it back. "He was a great pet and a better friend Daddy."

"I know Sade." Severus murmured. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

"No, I'm done sleeping and I'm done crying, don't worry Daddy." Sade answered, knowing her father hated when she cried. "I'm going to go to class. Mind as well get it over with."

"Get what over with?" Albus questioned.

"The sad, pity looks. I hope the boys don't do it." Sade said boredly. She was going to keep her mind off of Mookie.

Albus just chuckled softly. "You a wondrous girl Sade and I know you'll be okay."

Sade smiled again for a moment. "Well I'll just be going to…dinner?"

"Oh, no." Severus answered. "You've got just enough time for Charms."

"Okay Daddy!" Sade answered, picking up her bag and heading out the door. She turned around right before she left. "And Daddy? Don't worry. I'm gonna be fine."

As Sade made her way to the Charms classroom, she started crying suddenly. She stopped and leaned against the wall. She sniffled a few times and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"You know, that's what tissues are for." George said, walking down the hallway and handing her one. "You holding up okay?"

"As well as I can right now." Sade responded, accepting the tissue. After she blew her nose, she and George walked to her classroom. Along the way, George told her about his and Fred's new experiments and some jokes. "Thanks George."

"What for?" George questioned. "I haven't done anything."

Sade gave him a smile. "You have. I needed a distraction and you're jokes made me feel loads better."

George smiled back. "I'm all for distracting you." He leaned down and gave Sade a kiss on the cheek. Sade blushed and George threw her a wink before disappearing down the corridor. She decided George was very good a distracting.

"Ah, thank you for joining us Miss Snape; I just received a note from the Headmaster so please take your seat." Prof. Flitwick greeted. Sade took her seat in between Seamus and Harry. Simultaneously, they grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Sade gave them both a small smile before copying down the notes on the board. Soon class was over. Sade grabbed her bad and was about to walk out with Harry, Ron, and Seamus when her mitto flew out and smacked her in the head.

"I'll catch up." She told the boys. She grabbed her mitto and read the note from Blaise.

_To: Sade _

_From: Blaise_

_Are you coming to dinner? You should sit with Draco and I._

_To: Blaise (wit-lacking snake)_

_From: Sade (wit-having lion)_

_Yes, I will be at dinner, no I will not sit with you guys. I can hang with you all in the library after Quidditch Practice though._

He didn't respond to this so Sade ran to catch up with the others.

"Hey Sade." Harry greeted cautiously. Seamus and Ron followed suit.

"Guys I'm alright." Sade sighed. "I'm upset but I'm not going to burst into hysterics or anything. Just calm down."

Harry laughed. "Alright, sorry Sade. We just don't exactly know how to handle girls."

Sade joined in the laughter as they entered the Great Hall. Abraxas flew to Sade soon after they sat down with several packages attached.

"Oooo!" Ron called with his mouth full of some type of pie. "Whas' tha' 'or?"

"These are hopefully everyone's Christmas presents." Sade replied. She had sent out the list from her father's office earlier. She removed the packages from Abraxas' leg and was happy to see the shops put the weightless charms on them. She didn't need Abraxas dying from strain. She sucked in a breath and calmed herself.

'Stupid.' She thought to herself. 'Going to make yourself cry.'

"What'd you get us?" Draco asked, walking up the aisle with Blaise.

Sade snorted. "As if I'd tell you. It's going to be a surprise dummy."

"Alright, well what are you doing for Christmas?" He asked standing behind her.

Sade flipped around in her spot. "I'm going to spend part of it here and part of it with you. And I want to have Mookie's fu-funeral in between." Sade felt the tears and wiped at them hurriedly. "You'll all come, won't you?"

Everyone agreed to come and returned to eating. Draco patted Sade's back and told her he would meet her in the library when she was done practice.

"Practice is cancelled today." Oliver added when he heard their plans.

"So we'll just go after dinner then?" Draco questioned. Sade nodded and finished eating. She had Fred shrink her packages so she could put them in her bag. Dinner was over 5 minutes later so Sade walked slowly to the library to wait for Draco. 5 more minutes later and Draco joined her. Her immediately scooped her up into a big bear hug.

"It's okay Sade; you don't have to act tough around me." He told her. Sade just cried into his should like she had this morning but Draco noticed her hair stayed blonde so he figured so was feeling a bit better. They walked back to a section where they would be left alone and sat down. Sade leaned her head on his shoulder and held his hand.

"I know you, so I know you don't want to talk about him. What do you want to talk about?" Draco asked.

"It doesn't matter." Sade mumbled. "I don't really care."

Draco thought for a moment. He knew she really didn't want to talk at all so he just hummed some of her favorite songs. Soon after he heard Sade's soft snores and realized she had fallen asleep. They still had an hour until curfew so Draco just kept humming. Before he knew it, Draco had hummed himself to sleep as well.

**Next chapter: Christmas with Draco, then the funeral, then Christmas back at Hogwarts. What gifts do you think Sade should get and from who? Review and let me know! I promise to update again before Saturday if you do! Thanks to ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Puckabrina dreamer, ForeverTeamEdward13, Bloody Lily of a new world, Sunshine, and Princess Of The Sea555**** for reviewing!**

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	29. Chapter 29: SHUT UP BLAISE!

**Draco: Nice try.**

**Me: I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Draco: No beginning talk? I seem to have read that you promised to update way before now.**

**Me: SHUT UP DRACO! *smiles*. **

**Draco: *cough* liar *cough cough***

**Me: Well excuse me, some of us have to apply to colleges so we can get good jobs and make money, unlike SOMEONE who is a rich snobby blond haired boy who will never have to work a day in his life!**

**Draco: Psh, sucks for you, huh?**

**Me: Well maybe I'll just kill you off then. I can do that. Sucks for you huh? *evil smile***

**Draco: ….**

**Chapter 29: SHUT UP BLAISE!**

" Malfoy, Sade, wake up." Someone mumbled, pushing the two sleeping children with the toe of their shoe. "You need to get up."

Sade blinked a few times and sat up. George was standing above her and Draco looking sad and a bit angry. Sade looked at her and Draco's intertwined hands and sighed. She stood up, pulling Draco with her and took a hold of George's hand. George's attitude quickly disappeared.

"What time is it?" Draco asked, yawning. He knew Sade held hands with everyone so her holding Weasley's hand didn't bother him that much. Maybe.

"About 15 minutes until curfew." George answered with a little edge in his voice. "That's why I came to find Sade."

"Thanks George!" Sade said before Draco could comment on George's tone. "Godric knows I don't need a detention on top of all this stress."

As the group walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, George talked to Draco.

"Don't you have to go to your own Common Room?" He asked, his attitude back in full swing.

"Yeah, and I will, after I make sure Sade gets to hers." Draco answered with equal attitude.

Sade sighed again. "Guys, I really don't need my friends fighting right now. I don't know what "Me-man-I-Alpha" thing is going on but it needs to stop. Got it?"

"Got it." George and Draco responded at the same time, still glaring at each other.

They had reached the Common Room and Draco pulled Sade in for a moment too long hug. Sade ducked out of his arms, blushing.

"Draco!" She said exasperatedly. "I said no macho man crap or whatever you two are doing! Now go, good night!"

Draco glared at George for a minute and then stalked off. George smirked and put his arm around Sade. Sade shook it off and glared at him, before sighing again.

"Boys." She said shaking her head and climbing into the Common Room. Sade made her way to the Girls' dormitories and plopped on her bed. She shut her curtains and started pulling out the gifts and gift wrap from her bag.

She grabbed the black box that held her father's gift and put that under her pillow right away. Sade hadn't finished making Sirius' gift so she put that under her pillow too. She had gotten Ron a brand new Hogwarts chess set. You could be any of the four houses and the king or queen was represented by the founder of the House. (i.e. Godric Gryffindor for Gryffindor). Next she pulled out Fred and George's presents. They each got a Quidditch jersey, one said "I'm Gred" and the other one said "I'm Forge" and they both had the number 02 under. Sade thought they'd find that funny; it'd be even harder for people to tell them apart! She set them aside and pulled out the huge bar of Honeyduke's chocolate for Blaise. It was about 2 feet long, 1 foot wide, and 6 inches thick. She'd definitely have to keep the weightless charm on this one. Sade chuckled to herself.

"Blaise is such a choco-holic." She shook her head and went back to wrapping presents. She grabbed the Muggle Chemistry Set and the book on pyrotechnics that she had gotten for Seamus and wrapped them in bright yellow wrapping paper and set it down carefully. Next she pulled out Harry's presents. She had gotten a matching necklace set. Positive Energy Ying and Yang necklaces. One white and one black. They were supposed to help calm nightmares. She would have the black one and he would get the white one. She had also made him a photo album. She had spent a lot of time asking Hagrid, Prof. McGonagall, and other teachers for pictures of Harry's parents together. It was hard to see her mother with a man who wasn't her father but she had her own special photo album of them. Harry deserved this. He needed it. She wrapped Harry's gifts separately and laid back on the bed. She thought about the gift she had gotten for Draco. She wasn't sure if she still wanted to give it to him. Sade quickly wrapped his gift and put it under her pillow. She felt exhausted but her mind was racing with worry over Draco's gift. Sade took a deep breath and relaxed. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

1234567890

"Hurry up Sade!" Draco urged. It was the end of the week, the start of Christmas break. Draco and Sade were getting ready to go down to the boat house to go back to the train that would take them to meet Draco's parents. "We don't have much time."

"Shut up Draco." Sade said calmly. She turned back to her friends who were waiting to say goodbye. She gave them all a quick hug and pulled Harry to the side.

"Harry," She began, "I don't want you to try to get into the Restricted Section while I'm gone."

"What?" Harry questioned. "I was going to go tonight with Ron."

"No Harry, Dumbledore kept saying 'After Christmas' and that he didn't want to see me in the Restricted Section. I want you to look up Invisibility spells. I'm sure they're way over our level but I can't think of what else he would've meant."

Harry nodded and promised to find out who Nicholas Flamel was before she got back.

"Good luck with that!" Sade laughed before giving him a final hug. She waved goodbye and told them they could all exchange gifts after she got back. She grabbed her bags and followed Draco down to the boathouse.

"It's about time!" Blaise announced as they climbed into the boats. "Isn't your father coming?"

"Yes but he's not going to take a boat stupid." Sade said giving him a glare for mentioning how long she took. "He'll Floo but not until Christmas Eve when we all go back to Malfoy Manor. Duh."

Sade sat back in her seat and Draco put his arm behind her, across the edge of the boat. Sade leaned into him unconsciously and Draco shifted closer, equally unaware of his actions. Blaise smirked at them.

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

Blaise snickered and just pointed at them. Draco and Sade both looked down at how close they were. They both blushed and scooted away from each other. Sade's hair turned bright bubble gum pink. Blaise pointed at it and laughed. Sade turned towards him and gave him the death stare of a century.

"SHUT UP BLAISE!"

**Mwahaha I am super evil! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what she got for Sirius, Severus, and Draco. And to see what she gets. Don't blame me, blame stupid collegeboard. I've been refreshing the webpage every 5 minutes since midnight for my SAT scores AND THEY'RE STILL NOT THERE ! Anyways I will update sooner than later and I will post the pictures of all the presents next chapter. -TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	30. Chapter 30: Merry Christmas

**Fun fact: The last word in the series that both Severus and Lily say is "Always." Sorry for the longest wait ever! The story's almost finished so I will try to update again this week. I am on vacation and still trying to finish school! P.S. I am American and I love America so don't take offense okay? I didn't do it because the people are American, I did it because Sade and Co. are foreign to them. I also have no problem with the British, obviously.**

**Chapter 30: Merry Christmas**

"Wake up Dray!" Sade shouted into a sleeping Draco's ear. It was Christmas Eve Eve, as Sade liked to call it and their last day in California. They had traveled all the way from England to the United States for vacation this year.

"Get off me woman." Draco mumbled, rolling over to look at the clock on the side of their bed. That's right "their", as in they were sharing. Lucius had "accidently" only booked a room with two bedrooms. Of course Sade had told him he was a liar and to just pay to upgrade since he was a Malfoy and supposedly had power. Lucius ignored her. The first night Sade and Draco fought over the bed before agreeing just to share like they used to when they were younger. It all went well until Sade kicked him off in the middle of the night; then the fighting began again.

"Draco, it's our last day here!" Sade said, poking him on his cheek a few times. "I want to go to the beach!"

"Sade, it's only 6:30 in the morning." Draco whined. "I don't want to go to the stupid beach."

Sade laughed. "You're only scared you'll get burned again."

"Am not!" Draco glared back.

"Whatever Draco. I told you to put some sun screen on or something but noooo, you didn't want to listen." Sade teased. "At least it tanned over."

Draco laid back down on his pillow and tried to go back to sleep. He was having a lot of trouble because Sade was currently jumping up and down on the bed. Not bouncing, full on standing up- jumping next to his head.

"Get off!" Draco shouted before jumping up and tackling her to the ground. The two rolled around for awhile trying to best the other.

"You get off of me!" Sade shouted back, rolling over on top of him. Draco pushed her shoulders back and Sade fell backwards. They both stood, panting. Suddenly, Sade gave him a big grin.

"Good, you're up now. Let's go to the beach."

Draco let out a loud pouty sound accompanied by a stamp of his foot. "You are terrible."

"And you are coming to the beach." Sade responded simply. She went to the bathroom to change into her bathing suit and waited until Draco said he was ready to come out.

"Let's hurry up okay?" Draco asked anxiously. Sade gave him a quizzical look. Draco loved the beach on every other vacation they took. She shook her head and followed Draco out into the living room. Sade opened the door to Lucius and Narcissa's room, knowing that Narcissa was already downstairs, eating in the fancy restaurant. Lucius was asleep in the bed, laying in the same way Draco did. On his stomach, his butt slightly in the air, mouth agape. Sade giggled softly before beckoning Draco over.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!" She yelled. She and Draco fell to the floor laughing as Lucius flipped off his bed and onto the floor in a very un-Malfoy way. He grunted before standing and brushing off his silk pajamas.

"Very well." He responded, trying to save some of his dignity. Not that it worked; he had dried drool on his chin. Sade giggled even harder and pointed at his chin. "Oh be quiet child!"

Sade and Draco laughed all the way down to the lobby of their hotel but when they stepped outside to go to the beach, Draco didn't look so happy anymore.

"Alright, enough!" Sade cried out. "What is going on with you Dray?"

Draco gave Sade a look but just walked away, towards the beach. That's when Sade heard it.

"Look, there's that Brit!" Someone shouted. "It's the Pommy!"

Sade fought to control her hair color. She turned towards the voice. There stood four or five American boys, pointing at Draco. Now she understood. Sade began stomping towards them and Draco tried to stop her. She jerked away from him and went right up to the boy who had been shouting.

"What did you call my friend?" Sade seethed. She glared at the boy who was about her height.

"A Pommy. It's what he is and what you are." The boy laughed back. "You and your stupid accents! You should-"

But he never got to tell her what she should do because Sade reared her fist back and punched the boy straight in his face. Draco let out a shout and grabbed Sade, dragging her backwards.

"What is your problem?" The boy cried, clutching his nose. "You're insane!"

"Stupid American snob!" Sade screamed at the boys' retreating backs. "UGH!"

Sade turned towards Draco. "I'm so sorry Draco, why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to ruin your vacation." Draco mumbled.

Sade giggled. "That was the most fun so far."

Draco joined her laughs and they walked hand in hand to the beach.

1233456789

"I'll just go and get my father then." Sade called to Draco as she put her bags down on the kitchen table. They had just gotten back from their vacation and Sade wanted to see Sirius before she came back with her father. Sade Flooed to her house and ran to her room to grab Sirius' present.

"Siri?" She called. "Where are you?"

The dark haired man ran down the stairs and scooped Sade up in a big bear hug. "Hello there darlin'. Merry Christmas Eve."

Sade smiled brightly and handed Sirius his wrapped present at the same time Sirius gave hers to her. They laughed and opened their presents.

Sade smiled brightly at the ink black journal. She opened it and read Sirius' note. If she ever needed to talk, she could write him at anytime in this and he would get it right away. It was like mitto but better because it would work anywhere, not just in the castle. "Thank you Sirius, I love it."

"I should be thanking you Sade." Sirius responded, staring at his presents. Sade had made him a special glass charm that was unbreakable and attached it to a study chain. Inside the charm was a small amount of Felix Felicis. Sade had written him a note as well. It read: "_For when you prove your innocence."_ The second gift she had given him was a picture of her and Harry after they won their first Quidditch Match together.

Sirius hugged Sade hard. They stood there for a moment before a cough interrupted them.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Severus asked from the doorway.

"Basically." Sade responded, smiling at her father before hugging him. Severus held out his hand expectantly.

"Oh, no." Sade scolded. "You have to wait until tomorrow. Silly daddy."

Sirius laughed; Severus glared at him.

"Anyways, it's time to go to Draco's." Sade interrupted. "I want to get to bed early."

Severus and Sade said goodbye to Sirius and Flooed to the Malfoys'.

"Hello Sade, it's been forever since I've seen you!" Draco called jokingly from the couch. Sade smiled at his lame joke and plopped down next to him. In minutes she was asleep.

123456789

"Merry Christmas Sade!" Draco said tiredly, shaking her awake. He slid a small package wrapped in black with a silver bow into her hands. Sade smiled and handed Draco his present.

"Oh Draco!" Sade whispered, looking at the necklace he had gotten her. It was a silver Mookie that moved around when you took it off. Right now it was licking Sade's palm. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and looked to Draco. He was looking in awe at his present. She had gotten him a silver and black leather braided bracelet. She had it engraved to say "I'll love you forever. –Sade"

"The saying disappears whenever you want it to, so you don't get embarrassed at school or anything." Sade told him, blushing a little. She wasn't sure if he would like the gift or not and his silence was unnerving.

Draco finally looked away from his present to look at his best friend. She was just sitting there, across from the couch looking right back at him. She was nervous, he could tell. He looked at his gift again and then pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you too Sade." He whispered into her hair. "And I always will."

Sade smiled sadly into his shoulder. Once he found out about Harry and the Marriage Contract and Sirius, "Who is his second cousin." Sade reminded herself, he would be so very angry. 'But now is not the time to worry.' She thought.

"I love it Sade." Draco said when he finally released her. He handed her the bracelet and held out his left wrist. Sade snapped it on his wrist and watched him make the words hide and come back. He settled on the words being shown and stood. He reached his hand out and pulled Sade up from the couch. They walked to the breakfast table, where they knew their parents would be waiting.

"Is the annual 'Sade and Draco have to give each other their presents in secret without everyone else seeing because of some reason that is also a secret, even though everyone will know what they got because they will see it?' over with?" Lucius mocked as they came into the room.

"Wow, I think that's the most you've ever said this early in the morning ever!" Sade mocked back. "And yes, it is."

Draco rolled his eyes and sat to eat his breakfast. Sade sat next to him and her father, who was drinking coffee.

"Daddy, I figured once I go back to Hogwarts tonight I'll get everything ready for the funeral tomorrow and then we can just get it done and over with quickly." Sade said quickly. She didn't want to think about it.

"Are you sure you want to do it by yourself?" Severus questioned worriedly.

"She won't be by herself." Draco stated. "I'm going back to Hogwarts for the rest of Christmas break."

"No you are not!" Narcissa cut in. "You will stay here, just like every other year."

"But Mother!" Draco cried. He took Sade's hand in his. "I want to be there for Sade!"

Narcissa started to say something else but Lucius leaned over. He whispered something in her ear and her eyes shot to Draco and Sade's linked hands. She smiled.

"Alright Draco, if that's what you want." She responded.

Draco's eyebrow flew up in surprise but he didn't press the subject. Suddenly, Sade remembered that her present couldn't be seen by any of the Malfoy's so she stood and let go of Draco's hand.

"Daddy, come on I want to give you your preset." She said.

"More secret presents?" Lucius drawled.

Sade stuck her tongue out at him. She turned and led her father to her room. Narcissa had redecorated it when she left from last summer and Sade hadn't had a chance to change it. It currently was pink with white flowers all over it. Severus flourished his wand upon seeing it and it changed to black and white all over in a crazy pattern.

"Thanks Daddy." Sade called over her shoulder before she dived under the bed to retrieve the present. Severus chuckled at this and waited patiently. Sade emerged with her father's present and handed it to him shyly. Severus opened the present slowly. It was a picture frame, an enchanted one. It switched pictures, much like a Muggle digital one would. The pictures that rotated in this one were the picture of Lily and Severus that Sade had gotten when she found out about them, a picture of Sade and Draco, a picture of Sade and Mookie, a picture of Sade and Severus, and finally the same picture she gave Sirius.

"I know you hate him because of his father, but he's my brother and once he finds out, he'll be a part of our family. He'll be around a lot." Sade explained. "I just want you to get used to seeing us together."

"About seeing you together, are you sure you aren't referring to you and Draco?" Severus asked, eyebrow raised. Sade exhaled a sigh of relief. If he didn't get mad about it then, he wasn't mad. About Draco however…

"What do you mean? We're always together and we always will be together." Sade replied seriously.

"There was a time when I thought that about your mother and myself." Severus answered, equally serious.

"I'm not you Daddy." Sade said angrily. "We **will** be together forever, we're best friends."

"Alright, Sade." Severus answered, letting it go.

"Let's go get some presents." Sade announced, leaving the room.

Severus shook his head and followed his daughter.

123456789

"GEORGE!" Sade upon seeing her friend. She threw her bag into Draco and ran to George. He hugged her and looked her up and down.

"You got tan!" He exclaimed. Sade laughed and looked for Fred, Ron, and Harry.

"They're eating in the Great Hall." George told her.

"So I'm less important than food?" Sade asked.

"And apparently I'm less important than chatting." Draco called from behind her. He was struggling with all of the bags. George and Sade grabbed some bags from him and they all made their way to the castle. Sade and George went to the Gryffindor Common Room and Draco went to the Slytherin's. He told Sade he'd see her later.

Sade and George dropped Sade's bags off in the Common Room and went to the Great Hall. Ron, Fred, and Harry all jumped up to great Sade but she walked past them with her chin in the air.

"Well, George it seems that I'm more important than food now that it's gone." Sade announced jokingly. She laughed and turned around to great her friends. They all passed presents to her and she passed theirs' back. They all thanked her, especially Harry.

"I've been having loads of nightmares. I hope this works." He whispered while everyone was fooling around with their gifts. "And this photo album…it's amazing."

Sade smiled and opened her gifts. From Ron she got a bag of Honeyduke's candy and a book of stories about magical familiars. Seamus gave her a set of Exploding Snap cards and made her promise to play. Fred and George gave her a bunch of Dungbombs and Stink Pellets for whenever she needed to sneak around. Harry gave her a few Quick Note Quills and a Muggle Polaroid Camera.

"I know you like taking pictures and Prof. Snape told me you like Muggle pictures better than Wizarding ones." Harry told her proudly.

Sade blinked back tears. "You guys are great."

"Hey, none of that!" Ron shouted, waving his hands frantically. "No girly emotional stuff!"

Everyone laughed and went back to eating. Sade looked around and smiled at the site of her friends. It had been a good Christmas and Sade hoped after Mookie's funeral tomorrow, things would return to normal. But of course, they wouldn't.

**Well there you go! A super long chapter to make up for such a long wait. I would've made it longer but I have school work and my niece Brayah Lei was just born and my sisters' posting pictures! I'll update soon maybe! Thanks and review! –TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	31. Chapter 31: Mookie's Funeral

**Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter's so short but I couldn't do anything else and I like it the way it is. Next chapter, School starts again!**

**Chpater 31: Mookie's Funeral**

"Are you ready?" Severus asked his daughter.

"As I'll ever be." Came her quiet reply.

Today was Mookie's funeral. Sade was trying to hold back her tears as she fiddled with her note cards. She had written her speech last night and hadn't slept since. AS her father grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, Sade took a deep breath.

"Let's do this." She stated, heading out the door to join her guests. Sade had decided to have the funeral outside by the Black Lake. As they reached the podium, Severus gave Sade a kiss on her cheek and sat down with Dumbledore on Sade's left. On the right were Draco, Harry, Fred, and George. Behind them sat Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Blaise. Sade cleared her throat and began:

"We are here today to remember Mookie. A lot of people choose to mourn at their loved one's funerals but instead I would like to celebrate Mookie's life. Mookie was a good pet but a better friend. He- he was always there for me no matter what. He loved everyone he met and he brightened everyone's day."

Sade paused here to wipe her tears away. She looked at Draco and held his gaze as she continued.

"When I was just a little girl, being the trouble maker I was, I got into my father's potion closet. I drank what I thought was chocolate milk but instead was really a very potent and poisonous potion. I remember feeling tired and cold as I began to drift off. Mookie appeared next to me and began to glow. He put his nose to my cheek and I felt the poison leaving my body. Mookie licked my cheek and sat with me as I cried. Mooks saved my life that day. If there's anything I that I know about Mookie, it's that he loved with me everything he was made of. He may have been an animal but to me he was more. He was my family and I will never forget him. I will never forget what happened to him and I will not stop until I find who did this and take them down. I loved Mookie and I regret that I was not there with him when he died. I swear to Godric I will not stop until I find the monster who did this and make them pay for what they did to him, me, and my life. I don't know if you can hear me Mooks, but if you can, I just wanted you to know that. I love you Mookie and you will be missed."

With that, Sade stepped down from the podium and her father announced if anyone wanted to say final goodbyes, now was the time. As her friend's passed her, Sade heard Draco whisper, "Goodbye Captain Stupid. I love you."

She felt the tears drip down her face and she turned to leave. She was supposed to join her guests in the Dining Hall for lunch but Sade just ran to her dorm where she threw herself on her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Sade was asleep.

**I am sooooo sorry you guys. I just moved and then I had to do stuff for college, my computer's broken and I can only use the one at the library where there is a 1 hour time limit. I promise to try to update once a week. Thanks for reading, please review.**

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	32. Apologizes

I would like to say I'm sorry to everyone. I haven't updated in almost 3 months but I promise I'm back. I started college and it took up a lot of time. I also moved back to my mom's house, I haven't lived with her since I was 4. I'm 18 in 5 days so it's been awhile since I was around her this much. I spent a lot of time seeing my family that I haven't seen for years. I am really sorry I fell off the map for awhile but I'm back. I plan on rereading my story and getting back into it tonight. I already wrote the next chapter (months ago) so I will type that up and post it hopefully tonight. I really am truly sorry you guys! I love you all for sticking with me and I promise I won't do this again. I may not post daily like I used to but once I get back into it I'm sure I will. Keep posted for the next chapter. 3 -TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24


	33. Chapter 33: Nightmares

**Chapter 33: Nightmares  
>Okay guys, here you go! I'm sorry it took forever. When I last updated saying sorry, I hadn't realized that my first round of college finals was about to being! But now I'm on a 6 week break, a few days in. I promise to update soon but I'm having a bit of trouble writing because I've been gone so long. If stuff starts going off to nowhere land, let me know! And I know it's only chapter 32 but you know I hate when the numbers don't add up! Enjoy and review! <strong>

Sade had decided that after Mookie's funeral she would go on with her life. She wouldn't to get him ever but she wasn't going to be depressed over something that wouldn't change. She walked alone to the Great Hall and noticed the other students had gotten back from Christmas break. Sade sat down in her normal spot to find she was still alone.

"Where is everyone?" She questioned. Suddenly the Great Hall was deathly silent. Sade looked around and saw every student staring at her. The doors burst open and there stood most of the Gryffindors. They all had a cold look on their faces as they marched to where Sade stood. The Slytherin's marched to behind Sade and she was trapped.

"Good going, you stupid twit!" Ron shouted from the crowd.

"You'll pay for this!" Blaise yelled.

All of her friends began screaming at her and advancing forward. Sade looked at them all frightendly and grabbed for her wand but it wasn't in her bag.

"What did I do?" She screamed as they closed in on her. The mob stopped and Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson stepped forward.

"You killed Harry and Draco." They said in harmony as both boys' lifeless bodies floated in front of Sade and laid still at her feet.

Sade fell to her knees and wept over her best friends' bodies.

"You wouldn't choose one!" Pansy screeched. "You didn't want to pick between either of them and now they're dead!"

Hermione stepped closer to Sade and leaned down.

"You made them weak." She said. "Their feelings for you are what caused this. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named found out about your Marriage Contract with Draco and that you and Harry are twins. He told you to pick one to live and one to die. You said no and now Harry Potter is dead!"

She paused to kick Sade in the stomach. As Sade groaned and doubled over, Hermione stood up and looked around at her classmates.

"I say we kill her!" came her battle cry.

The other screamed in agreement and began attacking Sade. Sade screamed in return and finally looked to the Head Table for Dumbledore or her father. In Dumbledore's chair sat what seemed to be a 6th or 7th year. Severus was kneeling before the boy. Sade tried to hold off her attackers as she cried out for her father. Sade became intrigued by the boy as she studied him. He was tall and thin and had dark brown hair like Harry and he was very pale. He was rather handsome. Sade gasped as his eyes met hers; he had red eyes. He gave her a smile, which made her shudder. It was the scariest thing she had ever seen. He pointed his wand at Severus' temple and opened his mouth to cast a spell. Through all of the things being screamed at her and all the people trying to kill her, Sade heard that whispered spell perfectly as she saw the flash of green light. Sade saw her father falling in slow motion and at the same time she was shoved down. She sought her father's face and finally finding it, stared into his lifeless eyes. With one final tear, Sade closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sade awoke, crying and sweating and in her dorm. Just like the first night, the night of Mookie's funeral, she jumped from her bed and ran to the Common Room where she knew she'd find Harry. For the past four months since that night, Sade and Harry had terrible nightmares. Sade still remembers the first night.

_*Flashback*_

_Sade screamed and woke up. She cried harder than she ever had in her life. She realized it had all been a nightmare but it scared her so bad. She made her way down to the Common Room, knowing Harry was down there. She didn't know how she knew, maybe some twin power or something, but she knew she would find him. Sade saw Harry sitting on the rug by the fire, silently sobbing. She ran to him and they wrapped their arms around each other._

_ "I knew you'd come down here." Harry sobbed. "I knew you had a nightmare too. How is that possible?"_

_ Sade sobbed with her brother, her twin and she wished she could tell him the truth. But she would not let her nightmare come true. He could never know._

_ "I don't know Harry, but I'm just so scared. My nightmare…it seemed so real." She whispered._

_ Harry rubbed her back. "Mine too. I dreamt of…him. Voldemort. He was in the school, I couldn't see his face; I couldn't see anything. I could only hear. Someone was being screamed at…I think for my death. I heard those words, that I was dead and Voldemort had killed me because of someone. I tried so hard to open my eyes and for a second I saw red hair, I think it was my mum Sade." _

_ Harry stopped and sobbed for a few minutes before he continued._

_ "I heard screaming again but it sounded like a girl, I really think it was my mum. I've heard the scream before, in nightmares. I see a flash of green light and then the scream. But this was different; it didn't even seem like my dream. I was already dead and it seemed like I was in someone else's dream."_

_Sade sucked in a breath. He saw her dream. . ._

_"__Harry I'm sorry this is my fault. That's the dream I had, I was the girl." Sade sobbed, not able to hold it in._

_ "Sade, how is that possible? Why did I see your dream?" Harry questioned._

_Sade thought for a few moments. She wanted to let it all spill out, that they were twins, that she was engaged, everything about Sirius. She wanted to tell him so badly._

_ "Harry…it's the crystals. They must be broken. They're supposed to let us share good dreams, not nightmares. I'm sorry I got you a bad Christmas present." Sade sobbed, too scared to tell her brother the truth._

_ "No it's okay," Harry answered, "I like it, I've probably just been wearing it too much."_

_ Sade nodded. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder and calmed herself down._

_ "Sade?" Harry whispered. "Will you tell me what happened in the nightmare?"_

_ "I'm sorry Harry. I don't want you to feel how I feel right now; I don't think it's a good idea." Sade told him. Harry nodded in agreement._

_ "I heard a whisper Sade. The killing curse. The voice…it was evil. Can you tell me who it was?" Harry begged after a few minutes of silence._

_ "I'm not sure who it was Harry." Sade said her voice weak from crying._

_ Soon the two made their way back to their dorms and fell into a dreamless sleep._

_*Present Time*_

"I hate these nightmares Harry." Sade cried.

"It's alright Sade, they're just bad dreams. They aren't real. I wish you would tell me what happens in them." Harry responded.

"No, I can't Harry. I've told you I can't." Sade told him. Suddenly Sade realized something.

"I know how we can find out that boy from my dreams is. And learn who Nicholas Flamel is. Go get your Invisibility Cloak Harry; I've realized what Dumbledore meant by 'I'd never dream about seeing you in the Restricted Section.'"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ow, you're on my foot!" Sade whispered.

"Sorry Sade." Harry whispered back.

They had gotten into the Restricted Section and Sade led Harry down a row of books and started looking through them.

"Sade, why are we in 'P' and not 'F'?" Harry questioned.

"Past Students of Past Times, we'll go and look at Flamel after this." Sade answered.

When Sade found the book, a yearbook of sorts, she began flipping through it. She narrowed down about what time the boy would've been here by his hair style and his uniform. Finally she spotted him.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." She read, the words funny on her tongue. "That sounds familiar, doesn't it?"  
>"Meow."<p>

Sade and Harry locked eyes.

"Mrs. Norris." They whispered. They threw the cloak back over themselves and ran out, knocking down their lamp at the same time. They ran as fast as they could and they could hear Filch approaching. They ran down a strange corridor and opened the first door they came upon. Sade looked at Harry and they both giggled quietly.

"What's that?" Harry asked, his voice strange.

Sade gasped and grabbed Harry's hand. She tried to pull him out of the room but he wouldn't budge.

"No, no, no. Harry we have to leave now. Please Harry!" Sade begged but she knew it was too late. She didn't give up. She kept her eyes on the door and pulled with all her might. "Harry please, if you stay here you'll have the life sucked out of you."

Sade looked into Harry's eyes and sobbed. His eyes were glazed and unfocused. He didn't blink and wouldn't talk. It had only been about 30 seconds, but Sade knew 30 seconds was enough to keep you there forever. She fell to her knees and wept.

**Dunn Dunn Dunnnnnn! Sorry again for not updating like I used to! I was worried that I wouldn't be able to write like I used to but I started typing this chapter (having already written it down) and changed half of it to connect with the story better. It's about April, 3-4 months after Mookie's death. Only two months until the end…so I figure 10-15 chapters left at the most? Possibly more because I want my story to go a certain way so I'll have to change how things happen and such….anywho Sade has nightmares of Voldemort although she doesn't know it's him. What do you think is happening to Harry? I think it's pretty obvious but I wrote it so who knows! I will update soon again, I swear! I love all of you who have stayed with me through everything! Please review and you'll get a shoutout next chapter!****  
><strong>**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks to ForeverTeamEdward13, oreomonstar, TeadEdwardUntilIdie, JessChen, and BasementKat for reviewing! Sorry for the long wait again, my family is going through some tough times but I am going to start updating at least once a week, at least until classes start on the 29****th****! Please review :) Also I don't own anything; credit for lyrics goes to Ministry of Magic and their song "House Song."**

**Chapter 34: Quidditch  
><strong> 

"Harry," Sade said softly. "Please try to listen to my voice. I just need you to look at me."

With much difficulty, Harry turned towards his friend, his eye straining to turn back towards the thing that had captured his attention.

"When I was younger, I stayed here in the castle with my father. I found this mirror when I was 6 years old. It will drive you insane. I saw my father and I with a woman. My mother-whose face I could not see." Sade whimpered, her eyes averted away from Harry and the Mirror. "I came to this mirror every day until I was 8, when Dumbledore found out and had it moved."

Now Sade looked directly into her brother's eyes.

"It can't bring them back Harry."

As a tear slid down his face, Harry fought the urge to look into the Mirror and see his family whole again. He turned away from it and grabbed Sade's hand.

"Let's go. Quickly." He whispered with sadness in his voice.

"That sounds splendid!"

Sade and Harry jumped as Dumbledore stepped from behind a pillar.

"Professor…I, we…" Harry started, but Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.

"It's okay, Harry my boy." He said approaching the young students. "I'm proud of you for turning away from the Mirror. And of you, Sade, for telling him to and for not falling prey to the temptation of the Mirror."

Sade just nodded and kept her eyes to the floor.

"You'll move it, won't you?" She asked quietly.

"Of course Sade." Dumbledore answered, as the trio walked towards the door to leave.

"What do you see sir?" Harry asked as they reached the door.

"Me?" Dumbledore questioned. "I see myself holding a thick pair of wool socks and a rather large jar of Lemon Drops."

Sade knew he had lied. She didn't know why but she knew he did. Before she could think more about the matter, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Well, we all best be off to bed. There's a Quidditch Match tomorrow and I have a bet with your father that Gryffindor will beat Slytherin. You two do your very best, alright? I'd rather not lose so many lemon drops.

Sade and Harry clenched their jaws to keep from laughing and made their way to the Common Room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Sade woke up very groggy, like every other time she had a nightmare. She pushed aside the thoughts of last night and focused her attention on today's Quidditch Match. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Everyone in the castle had been waiting for this all year. Sade quickly got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat next to Harry, who looked groggy as well.

"Alright there, Harry?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Harry whispered back. "Just, last night…thank you for making me leave."

Sade just nodded and gave him a small smile. The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team arrived and soon it was time to make their way to the locker room. The team walked together in comfortable silence for a minute.

"Snakes at 7." Wood said, bumping arms with Sade and interrupting her thoughts.

Sade turned and saw Draco and Blaise sauntering over towards them. She motioned her team forward and waited for two of her best friends to reach her. Sade hugged Draco hard and then Blaise. The past 3 months had gotten harder for them. Sade was with her Gryffindors and they were with their Slyerthins. They still talked most days but they hadn't gotten to spend any time together other than studying.

"We're going to win, you know." Sade smirked.

"I know, just don't tell anyone I said that!" Draco mock whispered. "Will you meet me by the Lake after the match?"

"Of course I will Dray." Sade laughed, hugging the boys goodbye. "It's time for me to go kick some snake butt!"

"Do snakes even have butts?" Blaise asked as they walked away.

Sade cracked up before walking to meet her teammates in the locker room. Oliver/Fred and George were finishes up the speech. Sade cheered with her team and mounted her broom. She heard Lee Jordan announce them and she took off. The teams flew into their formations above the pitch. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the match began.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

"I'm a Gryffindor  
>I'll fly with my friends<br>We'll never back down  
>And fight to the end<p>

I'm a Gryffindor  
>And we own the sky<br>Yeah, we always win  
>With our rally cry<p>

I'm a Gryffindor  
>As brave as the come<br>And my namesake sword  
>Will get the job done…"<p>

The Gryffindor victory song rang out through the Quidditch Pitch. After 3 hours of grueling play, Sade had finally caught the snitch. Sade smiled around at her teammates as she held the snitch high. She locked eyes with Harry and winced at his black eye. Slytherin had played rough all night and Gryffindor had played rough right back. Everyone was a little roughed up. Sade joined her teammates in the locker room where they all congratulated each other and talked excitedly about the party that would be waiting for them in the Common Room.

"Are you coming Sade?" Harry asked as he started to follow their teammates out of the locker room.

"Nah, you go ahead Harry." Sade replied. "I'm going to go see Draco."

"Alright," Harry began, "But show up sometime, everyone's going to wonder where you are!"

Sade laughed and nodded her agreement. She finished changing into her robes and snuck down to the Lake. It was growing late, around 9 p.m., and Sade shivered against the chill as she walked closer to the beautiful lake. She saw Draco and went to sit next to him, against the tree. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. It was a position they had been in a million times before but somehow, its affect hadn't gone. It always cleared everything from their minds and made them relax. Draco reached over and clasp hands with Sade.

"Sade, what if he comes back?" Draco asked quietly. "What will happen to us?"

Sade stiffened, knowing exactly what Draco was asking. Should Voldemort return, whose side would she take? She sighed before answering.

"We'll still be Draco and Sade, always." She said softly. "But you know that I'm not like that, I'm not into the pureblood mania."

"My father is, and he'll expect me to side with him." Draco responded sadly.

"Do you always do what Daddy says Draco?" Sade asked mockingly. She grew angry. "I know sometimes you're mean to Muggleborns and what not but that's how you were brought up. You're old enough now to make your own decisions. Who would you pick?"

"Sade, I…I don't know." Draco stuttered.

Sade ripped her hand away from his. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I'm sorry Sade, I just wanted to know what you would do." Draco said. "I don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me Draco." Sade sighed, grabbing his hand once more. "But I don't want to think about this, preferably ever. I hope he never returns."

"Sade?" Draco whispered, staring at the Black Lake after a few minutes of silence.

"Mhm?" Sade hummed back softly, slowly falling asleep.

"I'd pick you."

**Awwwwh 3. Well only a few more chapters until it's over….maybe the next one If not, they'll at least find out who Flamel is. Is there anything you want to see happen before the end of the story? Review and let me know ASAP! I should be updating soon, but it will be quicker if you tell me what else you want to see before the end of book 1. –TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry again guys! College takes up a lot more time than I thought! Thanks to everyone who stayed with me so far and thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 35: Flamel, Fluffy, and Flying  
><strong>

"Who is Nicholas Flamel?" Sade asked Dumbledore. She had gotten tired of looking for the answer so she had marched up to the Headmaster's office and asked him.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "Sade, why are you so curious about my old friend?"

"Oh no reason." Sade replied, smiling. She remembered where she had heard his name before. "Thank you for seeing me before you left!"

"I'll see you tomorrow at the Feast, my dear. I have to deal with whatever the Minister needs me for."

As the little girl hurried away, Dumbledore smiled and shook his head. That girl could find trouble anywhere.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

"The Sorcerer's Stone. That's what Fluffy is guarding?" Harry questioned. "What is it?"

"It makes someone immortal." Sade replied simply. "You drink the stuff that comes from it and it keeps you alive. And we know someone who would want that more than anything in the world."

"Voldemort." Harry stated.

Sade nodded. "We can't let him get the Stone Harry."

"What do we do?" Harry questioned. "Someone tried to steal it once already and I'm willing to bet that it was him."

Sade stared at her brother for a few seconds.

"We're going to steal it first."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

"Sade!" Harry whisper-yelled. He was following behind Sade, who was scurrying down the dark corridor. "This is a terrible idea. We don't even know how to get past Fluffy and there could be something worse after him!"

"Harry." Sade said, stopping to face him. "If you don't want to do this, go back. I'm not letting Voldemort get the Sorcerer's Stone and becoming invincible."

She started back down the corridor with Harry on her heels. She turned down to go to the dungeons. She knocked on the portrait of the Slytherin Common Room. Luckily, Draco answered.

"Sade!" Draco said, surprised. "What are you doing here…with Potter?"

Sade hugged Draco hard. "I'm doing something really, really stupid."

"I'll come with you." Draco replied without hesitation.

Sade shook her head. "Harry and I are doing it. I just wanted to tell you."

"Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?" Draco asked, his voice quivering.

Sade laughed sadly. "I might be. I really don't know what I'm doing. But you have to stay. If we aren't back within a few hours, tell my father and Dumbledore, when he returns, that we went to see Flamel."

Draco hugged his best friend and watched her walk away. He felt tears going down his cheek and wiped them away. 'She'll be fine.' He told himself. He just hoped he wasn't lying.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Sade and Harry had reached the door that was hiding Fluffy. Sade turned to her brother.

"Harry, there's a chance that Voldemort is already down there. Dumbledore left tonight on an urgent call from the Minister. It's the perfect opportunity." She paused. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"He killed my parents." Harry stated bluntly. "I'm not going to let him gain his power back."

He took Sade's hand and they entered the room. Fluffy was already asleep, by way of a harp. Sade hurried to the trap door and flung it open. They stood over the open hole and stared down into the blackness.

"This is it." Sade said. "Someone's already down there."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Sade nodded.

"The music stopped." Harry noticed, just as Fluffy roared.

Sade shoved Harry down the hole and jumped in after him. They could hear Fluffy snapping at the door. Sade tried to cast a Cushioning Charm before they landed but she couldn't. They landed on something soft and damp. Sade tried to jump up and get away from it immediately but had no luck. The Devil's Snare wrapped around her legs and began working its way up. Sade struggle to see Harry, who was already waist deep in the deadly plant.

"What do we do?" He gasped out. "What is this?"

Sade didn't reply but she waved her wand and muttered a spell. Flames shot from her wand and the plant dropped her. She aimed for Harry and repeated the spell.

"Well that was unexpected." Harry whispered.

Sade shook her head. Her brother was a bit daft. "Harry, Fluffy isn't the only thing guarding the Stone. It's really important and we're going to have to fight through a lot of stuff."

They walked down the dark stone corridor and reached a door.

"Ready your wand Harry." Sade said. After he had, they entered the room.

There were flying keys everywhere and two brooms hovering a few feet away.

"So we catch the key to that door." Sade inferred, pointing to the door across the room. "It seems too easy, with how slow the keys are flying. I guarantee that something is going to happen when we touch that broom."

"Which key is it?" Harry asked, staring around the room. There were at least a few hundred winged keys fluttering around the room.

Sade went to the door and looked at the keyhole. "I'm not sure but it'll be bigger and silver."

She looked around the room and being the Seeker she was, she spotted it within a few seconds.

"That one there." She exclaimed. "With the broken wing."

"Let's do this." Harry said, jumping on a broom at the same time as Sade.

The keys went berserk. The silver one they needed fluttered away from them as the rest flew at them and tried to disorient them. Sade and Harry darted after it, swatting at the other keys. Soon they caught up with it and tried to corner it. It sped towards the floor and Sade followed. The key flew closer and closer to the ground. Sade snatched a second before she crashed to the ground but she was bucked off her broom and rolled across the floor. Harry flew to her and quickly unmounted his broom.

"Are you okay Sade?" Harry questioned, helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine, let's go." Sade replied, running to the door. She unlocked it and they went into the next room. As they walked forward, lights began turning on. The lit up a big board. A chess board.

Harry and Sade groaned.

"I'm rubbish at chess." They stated simultaneously.

"How are you rubbish at chess?" Harry asked, startled. "It's a mind thing and you're great with that stuff."

"I never really liked it." Sade admitted. "But maybe we can work together and win."

They took their places and the match began.

**Sorry it's been so long again. Only a few chapters left! I'm going to write the next one right away and hopefully have it up today or tomorrow! Please review!**

–**TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	36. Chapter 36

**I am so so so so so soooooooooo sorry you guys! I've been having a really rough time in life the past year and a half! I had to take a break and get my life together and now that it is, I really am back and I have so many ideas for Sade! Well here's the next chapter and I hope you like it!**

"Why hasn't the match started yet?" Harry questioned. "How do we begin?"

"Well Potter, that would be because you don't have enough players." A voice called from behind them, making Harry and Sade jump.

"Draco!" Sade exclaimed. She saw a figure behind him and realized who it was. "Ron? What are you two doing here?!"

"We couldn't let you guys have all the fun," Ron began, " Malfoy came and found me after you talked to him and told me you were in trouble."

"Aren't you in a hurry or something?" Draco asked, waving his hand across the room towards the door. "Let's begin."

Draco took the position of the castle, while Ron took the position of the knight. The four children stood silently, waiting for the match to begin. A pawn moved across the board. Sade looked at Harry and Harry looked back at her.

"Um, well I guess, you over there," Sade called to a pawn, "You go over there."

As the pawn moved forward, Sade asked Draco," Do you think this is like real wizards chess?"

Before he could answer, Sade saw the white pawn chop down the pawn she had just sent out.

"Oh no." Draco said looking at the destroyed pawn. "We have to play smart or that will be us."

Sade was shaking. She was terrible at chess. How was she supposed to stop Voldemort if she was smashed to bits? She looked at her friends and her shoulders slumped. She was going to fail.

Another piece moved, this time a knight. Sade smiled as she remembered what Ron's specialty was. "Ron will you play? I'm complete rubbish and I'd rather not kill us all trying to play."

Ron nodded and began calling out to the pieces. Sade tried to follow the game but she had never really understood it and she felt her mind wander. What was behind the next door? Was it Voldemort? Another obstacle? Could it be another monster, like Fluffy, or something worse? She was deep in thought before she realized it had been to quiet for too long. She looked across the board to Ron and he looked greenish.

"Ron, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"We're going to win." He replied slowly, and sadly Sade noted. Before she could ask anything else, Ron smiled and said, "Sade you get the queen and the kind will be in checkmate. Go forward and stop Yo-Voldemort. You and Harry and Draco can do it, I know you can!"

Before she could ask what he meant not naming himself, Sade watched as Ron commanded his own piece forward. She screamed in horror as she realized what he was doing: sacrificing himself. The queen smashed her sword into the side of Ron's horse and Sade watched as he fell to the ground. Harry started to go to him but Sade called for him to stop.

"The game is still being played." Sade sniffled as she took the place Ron had told her to. She watched as the king threw his crown at her feet but she was already next to Ron. He was still breathing but he was banged up. Harry joined her next to him and looked him over as well.

"He'll live, we should move forward." Draco stated. "You won't to stop him don't you?"

Sade suddenly understood why Draco was so insistent on rushing forward. If Voldemort came back, he would surely have to join the Dark Lord. Sade couldn't let that happen. She jumped up and decied to move Ron away from the board and on the wall of the door they were going to go through.

"Let's do this." Sade said opening the door to the next room. Harry and Draco followed her in.

They stated gagging and coughing at the disgusting smell that filled their noses. At their feet was a troll, knocked out with its own club.

"Someone stole your move." Draco gagged out as they moved towards the next door. They opened and stepped through together, expecting something much worse than the 7 bottles of various liquids in front of them. Flames blocked both doors, half purple and half black. Sade picked up the parchment on the table and began to read it out loud.

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
>Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,<br>One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
>Another will transport the drinker back instead,<br>Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
>Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.<br>Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,  
>To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:<br>First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
>You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;<br>Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
>But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;<br>Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
>Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;<br>Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
>Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight<p>

"What does all that mean?" Harry asked, confused. "I don't understand."

Sade chuckled at her brother; he could be dim sometimes. "It's a riddle Harry, it means we have to drink that little bottle there to go forward." She picked up the bottle and saw that there was very little. She held it up for the boys to see.

"I'm not sure there's even enough for two of us, let alone three of us." Draco huffed. "Which one takes us back?"

"We're not giving up!" Harry said disgustedly, misunderstanding Draco. "If you were going to be a coward, you shouldn't have come."

Draco was on Harry before Sade could blink. She shouted out in exasperation and pulled Draco from her brother.

"You twit, I'm going to go back and save Weasley and get help." Draco shouted, wiping dirt from his pants. "I figured if you beat Him before you can do it again. And you'll have help from Sade, who wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Harry just looked embarrassed. "Well thanks then Malfoy."

Draco nodded and waited for Sade to give him the correct potion. She handed him a small bottle and he toss it back, grimacing as he swallowed. He hugged Sade tightly, too worried for words and jumped though the flames, back the way they had came. Harry and Sade stared at each other for a moment.

"This is it. He's going to be behind this door." Harry stated, half a question, half understanding of what was about to happen. "He killed my mother and father and tried to kill me."

'Our mother.' Sade thought sadly. Harry still had no idea of their connection, no idea that she wanted to defeat Voldemort (again) for the same reasons. He looked at her and asked her if she was ready.

Sade paused for a moment, her hand on the door knob to the final room where Voldemort would be waiting. She wasn't sure what made her do it, possibly the idea of dying in the next room, never having told Harry herself, but she turned toward Harry and away from the door. She took a deep breath and look Harry straight in his eyes, noting that they did in fact look exactly like their mother's. She hoped he would understand why she didn't tell him sooner.

"I'm your sister Harry."

**Woooooooo she finally told him! I felt like now was a good time, since I left you guys without anything I figured I'd let it out! How will Harry react? And we all no it doesn't seem like Voldemort in the room, how will they handle that?! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow! Please review if you don't hate me for making you wait forever!**

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	37. Chapter 37: Not what they were expecting

**Okay here's the next chapter :) I told you I was back and I am! I just won't be able to post everyday all the time like back in the beginning. Which reminds me I hope to have this finished by March 12th, the three year anniversary of when I began! Holy hell, 3 years! Anyways here ya go!**

Sade stared at her brother and waited for his reaction. And waited. And waited some more. Harry looked frozen, staring right back at Sade. When she felt like she was going to explode from waiting so long, Harry finally sighed and looked down at his feet.

"So Snape adopted you or something?" He asked confused. "Why mum and dad give you away?"

Sade snickered. Oh how Harry was in for a big surprise.

"No, Snape is my father." Sade replied. "So I guess what I meant to say was I'm your half sister."

Once again confused filled Harry's face before understanding and a very, very amusing "ew" face. "So my-our mum- got with your dad...and my dad? But we have the same birthday, I don't understand."

Sade took a deep breath before explaining everything she had learned before she came to Hogwarts. She told him about her father and Lily's love, how they were born and lived together when they were young, and how her father took her from the house the night Voldemort had tried to murder them. She didn't tell him about Sirius just yet, because she wanted to let Sirius explain himself to Harry.

"So how do you feel about this?" Sade asked, feeling nervous. "Do you hate me for not telling you sooner? I'm sorry Harry."

Harry smiled at his sister. "Of course I don't hate you. This whole year we've been together and getting to know each other. I already felt like you were my sister! It makes sense now that I think about it. I mean who else has scars like ours?"

Sade smiled big and hugged her brother, trying to sniffle back her tears.

"Besides..." Harry began," It's nice to not be alone anymore. I had thought my family was gone."

"You'll never be alone again, I promise." Sade swore. "Now let's go defeat Voldemort again."

She opened the door and stood with her brother in shock. The person in front of them wasn't Voldemort. It was Professor Quirrell.

Sade and Harry gasped.

"But..." Sade started. She was so confused. Why did Quirrell want the Sorcerer's Stone? She was sure Voldemort would be here.

Quirrell smiled at them but it was not a good smile. Sade felt very uneasy about this.

"Oh yes, it is I." Quirrell said without so much as a hint of his previous stutter. "Who were you expecting?"

The knowing smile on Quirrell's face told Sade that she might still be right about Voldemort. Harry looked equally confused as the two stepped farther into the room. Flames shot up and blocked the doorway they had just come through.

"Why do you want the Stone?" Harry questioned. "I thought you were a good guy."

"You also thought my dad was a bad guy Harry." Sade reminded him.

"Ah yes, Severus." Quirrell snickered. "Your father is a fool. Muttering that counter curse to save dearest Harry Potter during that Quidditch match, trying to reach the Stone before I did on Halloween..."

"You let that troll in?" Sade exclaimed angrily. That had nearly cost her and her Harry their lives.

"Obviously." Quirrell replied, now annoyed. He turned his back to the twins and that's when Sade noticed what he had been looking at when they entered the room. The Mirror of Erised. Sade quickly averted her eyes and told Harry to do the same.

"The mirror is the key to finding the Stone." Quirrell muttered. As he inspected it, Sade understood that this was Dumbledore's doing. He'd somehow used the mirror to hide the Stone.

"I don't understand." Quirrell shouted. "I see myself handing my master the stone but how do I get it?"

"Your master?" Harry questioned.

"He means Voldemort." Sade explained. She was still looking at the ground when she realized what was going to happen. She began to slowly move herself so she could do what she had promised herself she never would. She was going to look into the Mirror of Erised.

"You dare speak his name?" Quirrell asked disdainfully. "You, you thought he was gone? How wrong you were. He was not killed the night he tried to murder you two-yes I know all about your relationship, all about indeed. How angry my master was when he learned that he had failed in destroying two toddlers. He came to me, gave me orders and I tried to follow them as best I could."

Quirrell seemed to shake with fear when speaking of his master. "He was angry when I failed at getting the Stone before so he decided he should keep a better eye on me."

Sade had been moving closer and closer to the Mirror with Harry following her. She jumped back when Quirrell turned around. "How does it work? How do I get the Stone from inside the Mirror? Master, help me."

Sade spun around looking for the monster that had destroyed her mother but couldn't see anyone else in the room. But a voice answered Quirrell and when it did, Sade and Harry both grabbed at their scars in horror.

"Use the child...use the child." The voice seemed to come from Quirrell but Sade could see his lips were not moving.

"Come here Potter!" Quirrell demanded. Harry began walking towards him but Sade stopped him.

"I've had more experience with the Mirror. She closed her eyes and thought _I want to find the Stone before Quirrell does. More than anything in the world, I want to find it before he does._

"Tell me what you see." Quirrell commanded.

Sade opened her eyes. She saw herself, dirty and scratched up from the journey down here. She saw her reflection smile and pull the blood red Stone from her pocket. Her reflection winked and put the Stone back in her pocket-and at the same time, Sade felt the real Stone fall into her pocket. Sade blinked a few times. She couldn't believe it worked!

"What do you see child?" asked Quirrell impatiently.

Sade decided to lie.

"I see myself...and Harry, and our mum, and our dads." Sade lied. "We're standing and smiling at one another. We're a happy family."

Quirrell shook with rage and commanded Harry to repeat Sade's actions. When Harry told him he only saw his family as did Sade, Quirrell cursed and slammed his fist into the Mirror. "Shall I break it Master and see if the Stone is inside?"

"They lie...They lie..." said the voice that belong to no one.

Quirrell let out a roar and grabbed Sade and shook her. "What did you see? Tell me the truth." As he threw her to the ground, the voice spoke once again.

"Let me speak to them...face to face." It said.

Quirrell began to deny the voice it's request but the voice commanded it of him. He began unwrapping the familiar purple turban he always wore. As he did, Sade and Harry once again felt pangs of pain in their scars. As the turban fell away, Quirrell turned around and the twins stood still in fear. On the back of Quirrell's head was a second face. One with red eyes, and slits for a nose, similar to that of a snake.

"Harry Potter..." the face whispered. "Sadeth Snape.."

They tried to step away from the strange face but were both frozen with fear. The face began to speak again.

"Do you see what I have become?" It said. "Living on unicorn blood through another's body? Turned into nothing by two toddlers. But that will change...when you give me that Stone in your pocket girl!"

Sade stumbled backwards, falling down, and Harry stood in front of her.

"Don't be a fool Potter...stand aside...don't make the same mistakes as your parents...they died begging for mercy."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted. Sade saw him shaking with rage.

The face smiled evilly. "I admire your bravery. Yes, you got it from your parents. Fools that they were. Your father died first, in a courageous fight. I tried to spare your mother but she died protecting you brats...now move aside and let your sister give me the Stone so she won't have died in vain!"

"NEVER!" Harry and Sade shouted. Sade made to get to her feet but was knocked backwards once again as Quirrell grabbed Harry roughly. A sharp, searing pain shot through Sade's scar and she could tell by Harry's face that he felt it worse than she did. Quirrell let go of him, holding his now blistering hand in bewilderedness. Harry tried to help Sade up but the Voldemort screamed for Quirrell to grab him. Once again, Sade felt horrible, horrible pain as Harry was touched.

"Master, I cannot touch him!" Quirrell screamed.

"THEN KILL HIM AND GET THE STONE!" Voldemort shrieked. "NOW!"

Quirrell lunged at Harry and kneeled on his arms while sitting on his chest, carefully not to let his skin touch Harry anywhere. As Quirrell raised his wand, Sade finally got to her feet and leapt at him. She grabbed his face and screamed in agony as her scar burned like never before. She was sure she was about to die but she didn't care. She wouldn't let him hurt Harry or get the Stone. Quirrell was screaming in pain as well and Sade smiled as she saw his face begin to blister. She saw Harry struggling to get his hands free and when he did, he put his hands on Quirrell's arms. The pain in her scar increased ten-fold and her vision began to blur.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" Voldemort screamed louder. But Quirrell was frozen in pain, all he could do was scream.

Sade knew she couldn't hold on much longer so she pushed Quirrell's face away from her as hard as she could. He fell off of Harry and down to the ground holding his face. Sade jumped on top of him and told Harry to get away while he could. Sade looked to where he brother was laying and saw he was passed out. She grabbed Quirrell's face again and held on as the man screamed. She felt herself throw off of him and the darkness consumed her.

**Wooo Harry knows! Obviously they'll have more to talk about it more later but for now that's what he's got to say about it. One more chapter and book 1 is all done! Wooo! Three years in the making. The next books will definitely not take that long I promise. Please review :)**

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


	38. Chapter 38 End Year 1

**Sorry for the wait! School got a little hectic. Well here it is! The final chapter…it's been a long journey. I'm excited to start the next one asap ! Chamber of Secrets is going to be so much fun. Well anyways, here ya go! Oh also, I don't know if I realllly forgot to mention Harry's cloak because of Mookie's death, but uhh yeah his Christmas pretty much the same as in the original. Please don't forget to **_review_, **it encourages me to write more so much you don't even know!  
>-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24<strong>

**Chapter 38: End Year 1**

_Sade sat up quickly, and looked around. She was sitting in her room, at Snape Manor. She closed her eyes, attempting to remember what had woken her up. The only thing she could recall was a man with a burning face. Or was it a man with two faces? She couldn't remember. Sade shook her head, as if that would shake the strange dreams from her memory. She flopped back down on her bed and closed her eyes. She reached for Mookie and when she couldn't find him, Sade opened her eyes once again._

_Sade screamed in shock and from fright. The man with the burning face was next to her bed, eye level with her._

_The man opened his mouth as if to speak, but only ashes came out. Sade backed away, feeling around the bed for her wand. The man was now crossing the bed towards her. Sade finally felt the cool wood of her wand and grabbed it, she started to raise her arm but somehow, the man had already reached her. He raised his ugly, burned hands to her face and cupped both sides. Both the man and Sade screamed in pain. Despite that pain, the man was still advancing closer to Sade. He brought his charred lips closer and closer to Sade's cheek. Sade struggled to move away from him but his grip was too tight. Sade wouldn't-couldn't- let him his her. She would die from the pain, she knew she would. With his lips only inches from her cheek, a single tear slid from Sade's eye. She turned away the best she could and closed her eyes._

"Sade please wake up!"

Sade's eye sprung open. She blinked away the blurriness in her vision, and saw her father sitting in front of her, his eyes filled with worry.

"Daddy?" Sade said hoarsely. She unclenched her fists and wiped her wet face. Just a nightmare. But… "What happened to the Stone? Quirrell was Voldemort, or well part of him."

Before he father could answer, Sade heard a voice next to her saying almost the same thing.

"The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick-"

"Harry!" Sade shouted.

"SADE!" Harry yelled back.

"Shhh!" Albus Dumbledore whispered/yelled, opening the curtain between the two beds. "Madame Pomfrey will kick both us out if you two don't relax."

Sade finally took in her surroundings. She was indeed in the hospital wing, and Harry was next to her, fine except for a few cuts. In between their beds was a mountainous pile of sweets.

"From your friends and admirers," Dumbledore said, catching both of them eyeing the treats. "What happened with Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. About everything."

"Sir, but what about the Stone?" Harry questioned. "What happened to Quirrell?"

Sade thought of her nightmare. She shuddered and grabbed her father's hand.

"Oh don't worry Harry, the Stone is safe. You two did very well preventing Quirrell from acquiring it. I arrived shortly after the two of you passed out. I was almost too late."

"You're right, you nearly were." Sade responded. "I couldn't have stayed conscious for any longer, he would've got the Stone."

"Dear girl, I wasn't talking about protecting the Stone, I was referring to the two of you. Both of you nearly lost you lives-"Dumbledore was cut off by the sound of Severus' chair flipping over. He had stood up too quickly. Sade sighed, surprised that it had taken this long.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Severus roared. "You could've died! You could've gotten your, your, your brother killed! What if I would've lost you?"

Sade held back her tears. She knew that he was only a little angry; he was more scared. Her father wasn't good with emotions.

"Severus," Dumbledore cut in, "While we all know what Harry and Sade did was undoubtedly dangerous and dumb, it was also brave and, well, it didn't end too badly either did it?"

Severus let out a sound of exasperation. "Old man, are you trying to encourage them to continue running into dangerous situations just because they are BRAVE? It didn't end too badly? 'Oh yes, go after the Dark Lord again, the last time worked out because you were brave.' If-"

"What happened to Quirrell, and Voldemort? And the Stone?" Sade interjected. Her father had reminded her, and besides she wasn't fond of his rants.

"Voldemort left Quirrell to die," replied Dumbledore. "He is out there somewhere now. He will not stop trying to come back. He wants power, but hopefully he will not gain it. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed. Flamel and his wife agreed that it was best, they will use the rest of their Elixir to settle their affairs and then they, like all, will die."

Madame Pomfrey had arrived to check on Harry and Sade so Severus and Dumbledore stepped aside to let the nurse work. As they were checked over, Harry turned to Sade.

"How'd you get the Stone out of the Mirror?" He asked. "Why couldn't Quirrell touch us? It hurt when he touched you, I could feel it."

Dumbledore, having heard Harry's question and most definitely looking for a way out of his current conversation with Severus, returned to the side of Harry's bed.

"Ah, Sade was able to get the Stone out of the Mirror because she only wanted to have, not use it. A rather smart decision on my part." He answered with a wink. "As for why Quirrell could not touch you without experiencing agonizing pain, that is because of your mother's sacrifice. She died trying to save you, because she loved both of you. Voldemort could never understand the power of love. It is an ancient magic. Voldemort is corrupt, evil, unloving, and for someone like him to touch something so pure, marked with the power of love, would be most painful."

Sade sat in silence, taking this information in. Sade had so many questions, but one was eating at her. "But why did he want to kill us? We were only babies."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I cannot answer that question. Not today. One day, when you're both older."

Sade narrowed her eyes. She hated that. "When you're older." She said nothing however, and let Madame Pomfrey finish applying a healing cream to her forehead.

"Two minutes, and then these two need their rest." The nurse announced.

Severus stood next to Sade's bed, and looked down at his daughter. He sighed and leaned down to give her a hug and a kiss.

"I love you Sade, and while I'm happy you're alright, I would rather you not go gallivanting into dangerous situations anymore." He said.

"I love you too, and of course I'll try not to." Sade laughed, seeing her father shake his head. Sade watched her father leave and waved a hand as Dumbledore stood to leave.

"Sir," Harry started, "It was you who gave me that cloak wasn't it?"

"Indeed. I received it some time ago but believed it best in its true owner's hands. You see, it was your father's." The Headmaster replied with a smile.

Harry smiled, before asking a final question.

"Why does Snape hate me?"

"Harry!" Sade exclaimed. "He does not."

"_Professor _Snape does not hate you Harry." Dumbledore answered. "However, he did detest your father. Their relationship was not unlike yours and Mr. Malfoy's. But your father had done something Snape could never forgive."

"What?" Harry and Sade questioned at the same time.

"He saved his life."

"What!?" They exclaimed again.

"Yes, and your father," Dumbledore said to Sade, "was never one to like being in someone's debt."

Sade laid back on her pillows and looked up at the ceiling. This had been the craziest year of her life; that was saying something since she had almost been murdered, and practically destroyed the murdered, as a child. Sade wondered what the rest of her life was going to be like. She had a vision of various battles with Voldemort and let out a half-cry, half-laugh. It turned into a hysterical laugh.

"Sade?" Harry called. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, dearest brother." Sade replied, sitting up to look at him. "Just imagining what the next couple of years are going to be like."

Harry was staring at Sade with wide eyes. "I'd almost forgotten. You're my sister."

Sade sucked in a breath; she _had_ forgotten that she told him. "Um, yes. So, uh…" She had no idea what to say. She had fantasized about this since the day she found out. Harry swung his legs over the side of his bed and, wincing, stood in between their beds. Sade stared at him, confused. Harry raised his arms out in front of himself, and then raised his eyebrows when Sade's eyes met his. He was asking for a hug.

Ignoring the pain, Sade jumped from her bed and squeezed her brother tightly. They stood holding each other for a few moments. Finally they separated, and sat on their respective bed, facing each other. Harry started inspecting his sister.

"You know, we were all pretty daft for not figuring it out sooner." He stated. "We really do look alike."

Sade giggled. "If you think we look alike now, watch this."

And with that Sade focused on her appearance. Her facial features shifted slightly; she had changed them slightly in the beginning of the year on her father's orders. The slight shift was all that was need to make enough of a difference to make her not look like Harry's twin. Harry gasped as he saw the change. Sade changed her hair to a wavy, brown style, to amplify their twin-ness. Sade laughed at her brother's expression. After the shock and awe had passed, Harry gave Sade a huge smile.

"I thought you would be mad that I didn't tell you sooner." Sade said quietly.

"I've never been so happy before." Harry replied. "Not when I got my Hogwarts' Letter, not when I made friends, never. I thought I was alone, familyless. But now I have you."

Sade smiled at her brother. "You'll always have me. Always."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sade and Harry were quickly getting dressed. Madame Pomfrey had cleared them for the end of the year feast and they were hurriedly getting ready. Sade exited the curtain that was around her bed and waited for Harry to join her. As soon as he did, the two made their way to the Great Hall together.

"I wonder what everyone else is going to say about…us." Harry commented as they reach the doors to the Great Hall.

Sade shrugged, trying to hide her own anxiety about everyone's reactions. Sade and Harry made their way to the Gryffindor Table, noticing the Slytherin decorations, signally the winners of the house cup. Before they could sit down, the twins were bombarded by their friends. Sade received numerous hugs, and Harry, pats on the back.

"Freddie," George said, "It looks like we have some competition for being the biggest rule breaking twins at Hogwarts! How many rules do you reckon they broke?"

However, Draco Malfoy cut Fred's reply off.

"It does make sense, I suppose." He drawled. "Such stupidness, I mean "bravery" could only run in the family."

"You're such a prat!" Sade exclaimed, but she hugged him anyways.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" He whispered sternly as they embraced. Parting he added, "Oh and too bad about the house cup, maybe next year?"

He dodged the biscuit that Sade had aimed at his head and made his way to his own table laughing.

"Go ahead and saunter away Draco Malfoy!" Sade called. "You won't be laughing when we do win next year."

The Gryffindors sat down at their table and enjoyed their food, while Harry and Sade told and retold the story to everyone who asked. Most people didn't bat an eye after learning that the two were twins, and Sade was relieved. She really didn't want to have to explain how they had different dads or any part of it actually. Dumbledore tapped his glass, drawing the attention of everyone in the Great Hall.

"Another year gone," He began. "As always, it is time for the house cup to be awarded. Now I will read out the current order of the Houses and their number of points. Thus far: Gryffindor is in fourth place with 312 points, followed by Hufflepuff in third with 352 points; in second place is Ravenclaw with 426 points, and in first, Slytherin with 472 points."

The Slytherin Table erupted with applause and cheering.

"Yes, yes," continued Dumbledore," However, because of recent events, I believe there are still points to be awarded."

Sade and Harry looked at each other hopefully.

Dumbledore continued. "To Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Sade Snape, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award them 80 points apiece."

The Gryffindor Table exploded with such noise that Sade felt that she would go deaf at any moment. They were tied with Slytherin! They stomped, and banged their goblets, and yelled with joy. They could win! Dumbledore signaled for quiet and the Gryffindors settled as best they could. Sade could see her father's anger. Dumbledore had done glorified the event again. He continued once again.

"And to Mr. Ronald Weasley…for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor 50 points."

Sade was sure she was deaf now, but she joined in the screams of her housemates.

"We won the House Cup!" was repeated over and over again. They had ended Slytherin's seven year streak. Even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating. Over the roar of the Hall, Dumbledore announced Gryffindor the winners and changed the banners. Red and gold gleamed around the Great Hall. It was the best night of Sade's life, and she would never forget it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sade was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express. The end of her first year at Hogwarts had finally come. She had made it through her finals the previous week with no problem, she had top marks in her class; Draco was second. Harry and Ron did well enough to pass, and Sade was glad. Sade was soon joined by her friends. They all climbed aboard the train. Sade, Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Fred, and George all sat together in the same compartment, after many, many arguments. Sade had put her foot down and demanded they all sit together. She threatened to sit by herself if they didn't comply, and eventually they did. Of course, Blaise and Draco refused to sit with the other boys, so Sade was sandwiched between them. As Sade discussed her and Draco's plans for the summer, an idea popped into her head.

"Harry, why don't you come and stay with me for a bit during the summer?" She asked excitedly.

Harry gave her a weird look. "I would but I'm not sure how Snape would take that."

Sade laughed. "Well at least promise you'll write me!"

Harry agreed, as did Ron, Fred, and George.

Sade stared out of the window, watching the scenery. She sighed happily. Her life had changed drastically in the past year and she couldn't be happier. Although, she could do without the many letters from the Daily Prophet asking for her comments about her and Harry's sibling-ship, and how she had also had a part in the defeat of the Dark Lord so many years ago. She had gotten ten today alone. The whole wizarding world knew about her and Harry and wanted to know more. Sade knew that she was in danger now but she didn't care. She and Harry had defeated Voldemort once again, and for now, life was peaceful. She just hoped it would stay that way.

**Wooo! It's finally finished! Let me know if there's anything certain you want in Year 2. I'm sure it'll be longer because I really want to focus on Sade and Harry's relationship as brother and sister, now that Harry knows. Love you all for sticking with me ! Don't forget to review!**

**-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


End file.
